Chronicles of Absolution: The Caged Dhampir Sings
by Kirabaros
Summary: 3.02. Things seem to be okay even with the raising of the witnesses but still a path of awkwardness as the team gets back together. Strange things have been happening in Kansas City where people have been disappearing and turning up dead. The strange thing is, they're not human.
1. Chapter 1

**Chronicles of Absolution: The Caged Dhampir Sings  
**

**Chapter 1**

_Now_

The sun was beating down mercilessly but the challenge must be met. One hand reached up and grabbed the edge. The fingers curled over the edge and gripped tight. The muscles became taut as arms pulled up the weight. The other hand reached up for the next level and the pattern repeated itself. It was rhythmic like everything else in nature.

Angela grunted as she reached for the edge and hauled herself over. Standing up she could see a pretty nice landscape even with the junkyard cars lying all around. However, her eyes were on something else. Taking a breath she ran forward and leapt off, feeling the thrill of free fall from about fifteen feet or so; certainly a distance to break someone's back.

She trusted her senses and reached out to grab the pole in front of her. Her fingers curled tightly and she felt the muscles in her wrist contort through her gauntlets. She let the force of gravity carry her and she swung her body forward like a gymnast on the high bar. With momentum, she released her hold on the bar and back flipped as she dropped to the ground.

Sticking the landing, she took a breath before sprinting forward. She ran through the obstacles, pivoting on her feet to move through. Coming to an obstacle that was chest high, she increased her speed and put an extra spring into her muscles and flipped forward over the obstacle. She was able to keep her momentum and continue running forward. Pivoting her feet, she was able to run up the side of a tree and side flipped forward, completely avoiding the rigged flying blades that buried themselves in the wall.

The end of the road was smooth sailing as she ran to the finish line that had been marked to blend in. Angela slowed and stopped, taking in deep breaths as she turned to look back at the course she had just completed. She squinted and wiped the sweat from her forehead as she noted the spent blades and took deep breaths and that was when she noticed her hands. She looked at her palms and noted a couple of broken blisters and pole burns with a few abrasions. They looked like crap.

"Do you have a death wish?"

Angela turned to see Sam leaning against the wall of the shed that looked like a small house. She picked idly at her hands as she walked to where she put her water bottle and a towel. She wasn't going to try to deny it since he more likely saw the whole thing. She replied, "What do you think?"

She hadn't meant for it to sound snarky and hoped that Sam saw that. It was somewhat a relief that he didn't react in anger or anything like it. He replied, "I'm thinking that you've been pushing the limits with this thing you built. The blades certainly say much."

"It's a training course. It needs to be a challenge," Angela replied as she looked at her hands. The blisters and burns were starting to ache now. She was definitely going to be pushing tears when she applied the antiseptic. At least Sam was too far still to see them.

Sam pushed off from the wall where he had been watching Angela train by running through her newest acquisition: a training course. The fact that Bobby's whole junkyard was treated as an obstacle course was a minor point. This though was special and had been built in the area that was deemed hers and clearly was effective in keeping people away.

Sam though was concerned. Ever since the Rising of the Witnesses and learning that Angela actually knew about what pulled Dean out and not only that, she knew the guy personally, she had been avoiding them. She hadn't been avoiding them completely since she still shared meals and offered her opinion on things but she seemed withdrawn and quiet. Sam figured it was because of what Dean said the angel called her. Since then she had been absorbed in training and other things that didn't require talking.

It was fortunate that they were still staying with Bobby and she decided to go into the yard and do a workout. He followed her and watched as she ran, jumped, fell and avoided being sliced in half. It took a lot to not say anything each time she came close to being whatever danger she put herself in. He didn't doubt that she could do it but that didn't mean that he liked it.

Staring at her, he closed the distance between them and replied, "I can buy that but we do that stuff every day. Do you really have to create it?"

Angela hid her hands slightly now that Sam had come closer. She really didn't have to create it but it made her feel better. The fact that Castiel had to tell Dean about what she was had been depressing but not as depressing as the rising of the witnesses. It made into a reality the fact that the Apocalypse was really on the move and that she was going to be a part of it whether she liked it or not. The other thing was what she saw during the rising of the witnesses.

By sheer luck or the fact that it was a means of torture on the part of Lilith, or the fact that the spell she muttered sent the spirit away for good, it still produced a feeling of discontent and guilt. The spirit she saw was none other than the person that would have made Sam happy if she didn't agreed to that job that had her there when it happened. It surprised her that one came since she expected another.

Anyway it bothered her considering that it was the reminder it was that now she had a job to do in preventing Lilith from breaking the 66 seals required to release Lucifer. As Castiel pointed out, she was the one called Malachi and all that hoopla which no doubt Bobby would have read about. She looked at Sam and replied, "You've trained for the Tournament, Sam. I pitted you against what to expect."

"And I get that but it's hardly the same, Angie," Sam replied. It was then that he noticed how she was holding her hands. "What exactly is wrong? Is it about what Dean said?"

Angela managed to grab the towel and hide her hands in it. "Well I haven't been completely honest about me have I?" She looked at Sam with a slightly pensive look.

Sam studied her. She was giving that look that he found disconcerting more than the look that was that raised brow calm. She didn't really lie about things about her. He and Dean had heard her being called Absolution. "I'll admit that you could have said something about the angel and the fact that you said that you knew several beings that could yank a body out of hell when in fact an angel is the only thing… but that's nothing to be bothered about."

"Well… seeing Victor again… that hurt because I remember what happened," Angela replied holding the towel. She didn't realize that one of the broken blisters had started to bleed a little. "I remember what Lilith did and I was only able to save one."

Sam noticed the blood on the towel. Something was wrong with her hands but he wasn't going to pry unless he had a chance to. He replied, "You did save Nancy and Henricksen didn't go after you." He shrugged his shoulders as if that were any consolation.

"Another serving of weird on my plate," Angela replied. She tried not to hiss when she accidentally touched the broken blister. She shook her head slightly, "I guess I feel depressed that the collar that I was fitted with is actually tugging on me to obey. A bad analogy but it feels like that. The thing is that I won't let bad things happen to innocents."

At that moment she dropped the towel when she touched another blister and it burned like touching a hotplate. She gave a slight hiss and looked at her hands. There was blood coming from a couple of broken ones and the abrasions and the air stung. She looked at them and muttered, "Balls."

Sam took the opportunity to take one of her hands and examine them. He made a slight face at the state of her hands. Some of the abrasions looked old and hadn't been given a chance to heal. "Those look painful."

Angela looked up to see the concerned look Sam was giving her. Stupidly she replied, "They usually are."

Sam gave a gentle chuckle but still examined them. "Maybe you should take care of them," he said while looking at her.

"A good idea," Angela replied. She gave a slight sigh and picked up the towel. "I'll just take a shower and handle it." She headed towards the shed and opened the door.

"Aren't you going into the house?"

"I have a shower in here," Angela replied as she tenderly held the door open. At Sam's look, she explained, "I made it a second house besides a 'laboratory'." She made the last word sound like something out of a Frankenstein movie.

Sam was surprised. He knew she did a lot of her mad scientist thing in there. She wasn't kidding though. He managed to get out, "Well go ahead and we'll take care of the hands when you're done. I'll just um… hmm wait out here."

Angela gave a full smile that pleased Sam greatly. She had been giving a lot of half smiles and twitches of her lips but nothing like he was seeing. Granted it was at his expense in terms of embarrassment, it was a good thing. She needed to have something that made her happy. He went to lean against a nondescript piece of junk to wait for her.

Like Dean, the term Malachi of Absolution meant nothing to him. He knew people called her Absolution and she tried correcting them. He was astute enough to see though that it was related to the whole angels and demons thing and watching her, it was like she received a death sentence. She hadn't really said what it meant to be called that but he did happen to stumble onto what Bobby had been looking up and some of it was surprising.

Of course Dean came in and then Bobby and that led to a discussion over that. She overheard them though and it had been an awkward moment. Sam figured that was another reason why she avoided them except when necessary. It was probably why she felt the need to work herself to death in training and was the reason for her hands looking like they did.

Angela was out within fifteen minutes and looking around for the first aid kit she kept. She found it with Sam who was sitting on the backseat of some car that had been converted into a couch in a fit of boredom on her end. He had it open along with a bottle of water and Setna was curled on the headrest and peering owlishly at her. She gave a slight smile as she approached and sat opposite Sam and teased, "I thought you said you would wait out here."

"I did. I just needed the first aid kit. How are your hands?" Sam looked at her trying to hide his embarrassment.

Angela looked down at them, her hair in a loose, wet braid dangling over her shoulder. They looked better but they were by no means perfect. If she put on antibiotics and kept them covered for the rest of the day, her own healing abilities would take over. "They've been better."

It was the opening that Sam needed to take one of her hands and the open jar of the cream antibiotics and dabbed a bit on his fingers and start to apply it. He noticed her lips twitch in pain and tried to be gentle. They really were nasty looking but not as bad before she cleaned them up. "We'll get them taken care of them then," he replied as he worked on the hand he had chosen.

Angela felt the initial sting but it faded as Sam continued to apply the antibiotic. It actually felt like a massage and she closed her eyes to bask in the feeling. She didn't open them until she felt the gauze being put on the open wounds. She said, "You can cover those with strapping."

"Trying to look tough?"

"Extra precaution," Angela replied with a slight shrug of her shoulders.

Sam looked up at her. She was studying his handiwork with that inquisitive look she got whenever something related to healing or medicine was going on. He teased, "Planning on fighting any time soon?"

"Hope not," Angela replied. "I'm not in the mood to be reminded that I am Absolution… but I don't mind sticking it to Lilith and thwarting her attempt on a seal or two."

"How do you really feel about that," Sam replied as he finished one hand and took up the other one.

Angela sighed a little. She looked out in the direction of the training course. She then looked around the rest of the scrap yard and then at Setna who was basking on the seat back. She replied, "I want to do my job and basically save people and hunt things. The whole thing about the Malachi… it is nothing but heartache. I lost a friend because of it so I really am not happy about seeing the dicks with wings in my life again."

"So just do the job."

"If only it were that simple." Angela turned to look at Sam as he finished her other hand. "Sometimes I think I was being the stupid teenager when I agreed to work for them and go through that mess with Alighieri. The result: I am the Malachi of Absolution."

"It sounds like a title… like me being called the Champion," Sam replied as he finished tying off the last of the strapping. He started putting the stuff away.

Angela studied his work and gave a nod of approval. Her hands would be healed within a couple of days. In the meantime it looked like she was getting ready to go for a boxing match. "You earned it though Sam. Mine is the result of prophecy and they will dog me to be what they want. This is what happens because I don't take lip from a bloody angel."

"But you know what's going to happen right?"

"Meaning the countdown to the Apocalypse? Yes because I read the Bible," Angela chuckled as she replied. "I don't know all of the seals if that's what you're asking. If I did, I probably would have started stakeouts and eventually catch up with Lilith. To hell with destiny." She gave a determined look at nothing as she thought about it some more.

Sam listened as he heard her assertion and gave a slight nod. He could get that she didn't like the fact that she was chosen for something really big. He had the same feeling when he found out that he had demon blood in him. It was probably foolish to assume that she would know everything the angels did but it was nice to know that she could talk to them and not have her ears or eyes blown out because of it.

Looking at her, she seemed a little relaxed but still tense. She kept looking around with her eyes as if she expected something to ambush them even though Bobby's place was virtually protected. It wasn't the fact that she had been captured and held for two months. Sam was sure that she was on the lookout for an angel that would be looking for her. There was a lot more to being called the Malachi of Absolution. He wasn't going to badger her to death but if there was an opportunity, he would take it.

Thinking about his word choices, Sam asked, "Angie, about being called the Malachi… what does it mean?"

Angela considered the question. She figured that Sam wanted to know the implications behind being the chosen one to be the right hand man of either side but she wasn't sure if either he or Dean were ready to digest that fact. She decided on the literal meaning of the question, "It's an old Hebrew term. It means 'messenger.'"

"Messenger?" It wasn't what Sam wanted to know but he would work with it.

"Yes." Angela twisted her lips in a fit of humor. "It also means something else and it comes from the Bible."

"Seriously?"

"Yep." Angela adjusted her position to sit on the couch in a slouching position and stretched out her legs and crossed them at the ankles. Setna jumped into her lap and curled up. She had been ignoring him and Cerebus but neither seemed to hold it against her. Her fingers twiddled the cat's ears.

Sam closed up the first aid kit and put it on the ground and out of the way and adjusted his spot on the couch. He teased her, "You're not gonna make me look it up are you?"

Angela grinned as she twiddled the cat's ears with her fingers. She could hear it purring up a storm. She really missed the fur ball since she had to leave him with Bobby once the going got tough. She replied teasing, "Maybe. There's no reason to not keep that research brain of yours in shape. Maybe I should consider an obstacle course."

Sam grinned in return. He had missed her teasing. She deadpanned a lot of things and it did have a humorous ring to it but it wasn't the same. She did tease Dean and it made Sam feel a little jealous about it. It was like the time reversed things. They talked fairly easily and yet between him and her, it was a little stiff. It was like she wasn't sure of what to say even though things were good between them. This seemed like a sign. He replied, "I can look up anything you throw at me Angie." He looked over at her with a challenge in his eye.

Angela looked over at Sam and saw the challenge. It had been a while since they had a challenge of sorts. She raised a brow at him. "You really want to bet on that?"

"You suggested it."

Angela thought about it. It could be a good way to have Sam find out everything he wanted to know about the Malachi. If he had a question, she could answer it or point him in the right direction. It would be a good exercise in research which she knew he excelled at. Teasing she replied, "But who is the more foolish? The fool or the fool that follows him?"

Sam chuckled as he put on the wheedling puppy look. He replied, "My travels were long and the sufferings I endured intense."

Angela gave a slight nod of approval. He quoted Mary Shelly from one of her favorites. "Honey but you met your match tonight. If you can give it, I can take it."

Sam had to really think about what to say in reply. Since Angela was older, she had access and probably heard a ton of speeches and read almost everything. When she started adding in parts of songs and that one time Casa Erotica, he was hard put to find something. "Half a league onward. Forward the Light Brigade," he replied indicating that he was up for her challenge.

Angela nodded as she understood what he said. That was the fun part of the game they played to annoy Dean. She read 'The Charge of the Light Brigade' and she had been inspired that poem. She had seen it time and again when people had gone against the greatest of odds and not a single man turned tail and ran. It was inspirational. She replied, "Dare you trust the music of the night?"

Sam nodded and repeated, "Forward the Light Brigade."

Angela knew that Sam was serious in his request. She gently pulled on Setna's ears and nodded. She would give it to him and could only hope that his and Dean's questions are answered. She didn't doubt that Bobby would find things too but he had volumes that only went so far. This would be a task that would go back further. "Life is queer with its twists and turns."

"I am not afraid," Sam replied. He wasn't afraid of failing. He was stubborn… like her.

"Success is failure turned inside out. The silver tint of the clouds of doubt," Angela replied using the attitude poem she found a couple of years ago. She looked over at Sam and said, "I do have a challenge for you. Would you question the rules?"

"You set them all the time."

"And I remember the first time you broke my sparing rules when I first started training you." Angela gave a knowing smile. She remembered because that was the first time she had one of Christian's trainees spar with him to give him an idea of what he would be going up against.

Sam remembered that too. She scolded him afterwards but it wasn't a grudge like thing. She moved on and he never made that mistake again. "I remember. Come on Angie. Hit me."

"Alright," Angela replied as she adjusted her position. "Basic rules are: 1) I will give you one thing to start from; 2) You are free to use any resources necessary. For every piece that you uncover I will provide another clue; 3) You can ask any question related to your current search. Anything regarding a translation or something like that is open; 4) Collaboration is allowed but only with your brother…"

Sam made a slight face. He knew that if he was allowed a collaboration that usually meant that he was doing the heavy lifting and Dean would be messing around. "Seriously?"

Angela held up her hand, "I'm not finished. And last but not least 5) No time limit." She lowered her hand. "Those are the rules. Do we have an accord?"

Sam pondered it for a moment. They weren't that much unlike the rules she established before when she teased him about researching smudging as a joke. He didn't realize it and went in and ended up getting laughed at for his pains. He ended up laughing with her about that and realized that he liked the way she set up challenges. It was something that one of his professors at Stanford used to do. Looking at her though, he saw that she was being serious with her rules. He asked, "What's the topic?"

"Uh-uh. Agree to the rules and I'll give you the first clue," Angela replied. She was aware that she was really putting what she had learned from Crowley to good use. She had her reasons though. She wanted to make sure that they had a single track on this one. The reason for thinking 'they' was because she knew that Sam would look to Dean for help on this one. She made sure that she made collaboration a rule.

Sam sighed as he thought about it some more. The topic could be anything and he seriously doubted that Dean would be up to doing research on something like her herbs and various uses. That he pulled out of his ass and seriously hoped that it wouldn't be the topic. He was stuck though since she was not going to budge. He agreed, "Alright." Gently he took her hand and shook it to seal the deal.

"We have an accord then," Angela replied.

"So now are you going to tell me what the first clue is?"

Angela made a show of thinking about it. Sam knew like she did that she already had something in mind. She just liked making her boys sweat a little to see what they would do about it. She wasn't that mean though and replied, "The topic is malachi."

"Malachi?"

"Yep and your starting line is etymology. I told you it was Hebraic for 'messenger.' Start from there." Angela folded her hands in her lap. "Unless you want out."

Sam wasn't one to back out though. He hadn't expected her to go into subject of her moodiness but he figured that there was a purpose to it. "No. I'm game. Do I need to present my findings?"

"Like I said, only if you get stuck."

Sam nodded in agreement. She was giving leeway in this. He could work with that. "Alright."

"There you two are."

Angela and Sam turned to see Dean coming around the corner. Angela said, "Where else would we be Dean?"

"Very funny," Dean replied. He noticed the bandaged hands but didn't say anything about it. Instead he said, "While you two were enjoying the sun, Bobby and me found us a case. Come on."

* * *

**A/N:** 3.02 kicks off with intense training and a talk between Sam and Angie about what happened while Dean was in hell. Does this bode well? Find out next time on The Caged Dhampir Sings...


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"Kansas City, Kansas," Bobby was saying as he pulled out a map.

"You sending us to an old cow town?" Angela looked at Bobby with a raised brow a little annoyed that he had fussed over her hands like an old woman. It didn't matter that Sam had done a good job bandaging them up. "Something mutilating cattle?"

Bobby shot a look at Angela, "Don't you be sassing me girl."

"And I don't need an old married woman hounding me," she retorted.

Dean interjected, "Hey! Can you have this catfight later?" He looked between the two. When she came in Bobby jumped in on her because of her hands. He thought Bobby should have left well alone since Sam did take care of them but he didn't and they were in the state they were now.

Hoping to keep the peace now that he had it and Sam was his wingman in keeping her from getting too upset, Dean went back to the case and pulled out a few articles. "People that were reported missing months ago… well their bodies started turning up."

"And?" Angela looked at Dean with a pointed look. She was calming down but she really wanted to know if they had a case. She didn't want to wait around for a job to come her way from them since more likely it would involve something that she wasn't ready for at the moment even though she had been in training since she had been taken by the Old Man.

"The bodies were badly beaten and all had something missing."

"Hearts?" Angela asked looking at Dean.

"Lunar cycle isn't right," Sam replied.

"Actually the parts varied and one ended up with his head twisted on backwards," Dean replied. "Another had a hole punched through the chest from back to front."

Angela paused to look at the articles that had been found. She studied them with interest. "How did you find out about these? They could easily be done by humans."

Bobby replied, "Another hunter was in the area. He was supposed to check in and he didn't. He disappeared."

"Friend of yours," Angela replied looking at Bobby. Her eyes reflected her apology.

"Name's Wyatt and he's a pretty good hunter. He called saying that he had a big one and was asking if I knew anyone who could give a hand," Bobby replied. "I said I would look into it and to call back today. I had to call the idjit and nothing but voicemail. It's not like him to not return a call."

Angela turned back to studying what she had in her hands. Something was up with this. The hunter's job was hazardous but she was getting that feeling. This was something worth investigating.

"You getting that tingly feeling?"

Angela looked at Dean and back at the article she had. "Yeah I am. I think we have a case here. You have any idea where Wyatt was last seen; anything like that Bobby?"

"He was staying at the Dude Ranch Motel. Usual fare even for you."

Angela nodded and started jotting down the name on a scrap of paper. Looks like they had a case and she was ready to go. "Great. We'll head out." At the last moment she turned towards Sam and Dean and asked, "That's okay with you guys right?"

"Hey you don't need to convince me," Dean replied as he pulled out a dog biscuit and started chewing on it. "I think we have something."

"I'm game," Sam added more out of the fact that he was sure that she just needed to get out and do a case.

Angela nodded, "Okay." She looked at Bobby, "We'll book and check on this Wyatt." She then went upstairs to her room to grab a few things.

Dean waited until she was gone before talking to Bobby, "Hey Bobby what's up with the mother act? You know it just annoys her and Sam did a good job."

Bobby looked at the boys, "Yeah and it could just be the beginning. Ya idjits forget she stayed with me for three months. She had similar injuries form the workouts and then the change in eating habits." He looked at the boys who were looking back at him. "Don't tell me ya two haven't noticed and she's already lost weight from the last four months. And I ain't touching the whole going for a harder challenge and tempting fate and death."

Dean looked at Sam. They had noticed that she hadn't been eating much and had noticed that she was thinner but it was more muscle. Maybe Bobby was overreacting a little but she did have her moods. Sam knew that she wasn't trying to kill herself but her training was like she was trying to see how close she could get to death. Yet she kept her word. Sam replied, "She was held for two months and then on the run for another two. Just be patient with her."

Bobby looked at them. He knew he couldn't make her do anything she didn't want to do just as well as he couldn't make the boys do anything. Yet he did have to admit that her step seemed lighter than before when she came in with Sam. "Alright. Do what ya want."

"Come on Bobby," Dean replied.

"Hey ya two know her." Bobby looked at them to say that the conversation was finished and he left the study to go check on something. Following close behind was Cerebus.

Dean sighed and looked in the direction Bobby left, "Sometimes I think she does that on purpose."

"You know she doesn't Dean," Sam replied. He looked at the articles and put them down. "It's just one thing on top of another and they are related. I think she's still a bit in denial."

"Denial about what Sam? That whole Malachi of Absolution thing? Doesn't mean anything since we've heard her being called Absolution. The whole angel thing with her… I don't know." Dean organized the papers and loaded them into a folder. "She knew the angel that yanked me out but she seemed annoyed to see him."

"Like I said, one thing on top of another and if it is something she is expected to do…" Sam made a slight shrug of his shoulders as he thought about the challenge she had given him. It could be that she gave it so he and could find out what it all meant.

"And it could just be something because of a name." Dean knew what Sam was getting at. She really hadn't said much except to confirm that she knew Castiel and she talked to him like he was a pain in the ass. When she heard about the Rising of the Witnesses, she looked like she had gone white with recognition. Sam saw it too but they didn't say anything. "Look let's just get this hunt taken care of locate our missing hunter. Who knows? It might just be like her birthday case… It might bring her out of it."

Sam gave a slight nod. He could agree to that. Maybe this case was what she needed. One thing he could say for certain was that she loved a good fight. He just hoped that there was plenty of that for the case and not a bar fight; especially one that she caused or finished depending on how you look at it.

At that moment, Angela came back with her gear ready to go. She looked better than before both boys could assess. She came in and pulled a book off the shelf to take a look. Aware that they were staring at her, she looked up and asked, "What?"

"You're looking better," Dean replied. "You talk to Bobby?"

"I did," Angela replied. It was the truth since she caught him on her way down. It was a short one full of apologies and promises to try and not be a pain in the ass. Bobby forgave her readily and in a fit of emotion she gave the grizzled hunter a hug which he returned. "So you're saying that I looked worse than before?"

Dean looked over at Sam who indicated that he was on his own with this one. He looked at Angela who was wearing her usual of a black t-shirt that fitted nicely along with jeans and boots. Her hands looked like they were taped up for a boxing match and it was a little weird in that the watch he gave her was over the wrist of one. Her body was actually nice.

True she had lost a little more weight but it was pure muscle especially on the abdomen. Dean could make out the faint ridges of cut abs through the fabric. Her complexion wasn't that bad either since her skin was an even toned bronze, and the slight scar on her eyebrow actually accentuated her beauty. Dean put a hand to his chin to contemplate since he noticed the teasing look in her eyes and then replied, "Still gorgeous as ever. I think I might add sexy to that too."

Angela gave a smile, the second full one that day and then laughed a little. She then made a bad imitation of a conspiratorial voice, "Ah yes my evil plan is working. Soon I will turn Dean Winchester's brains into mush."

"I think you did that when you started making these again," Dean replied as he held up a fresh biscuit. He took a bite and grinned as he chewed it.

"And still trying to spoil your appetite," Angela countered. "I guess you don't want the pie that I made for road food." She grinned in her teasing way and caught Sam's eye. "For the world outside my window is as colorful as can be. Fiddle dee dee."

Sam couldn't help but chuckle. It seemed that her earlier mood had been dispelled and she was back to being who they knew her as. "There is a tremor in the Force," he said as he looked at his brother who was still chewing the dog biscuit.

"So you two are starting that up again?" Dean looked at them. Truth be told, he was glad. It was one of the few things that brought them together. "Well the rest of us would certainly think twice before going to confession. Let's get a move on." He then turned to go grab his gear after tossing the remains of the biscuit to Cerebus. "Oh Angie bring the pie."

Angela watched as Dean left the room and chuckled. "And here I was thinking that he slept through that whole movie."

Sam remembered that movie night. It was her pick since she won the contest conceived by Bobby. At first he thought that she would pick something that would have Dean moaning and groaning like a chick flick musical. She certainly implied that it could be _My Fair Lady_ though Sam was now certain she did that to get a rise out of Dean. Her choice though was interesting and didn't say a word. Dean appeared to doze throughout the whole thing and Bobby watched like it was nothing. He replied, "Dean has his moments."

"I know. I just like making them show up," Angela replied. She went quiet as she looked at her wrist to make sure her watch was secure. It really was an excuse to look at her hands and remember the care and gentleness that Sam handled them. It made her shy since she didn't have Dean to hide behind at the moment.

Looking up she said, "So you think we have a case or are you just humoring me?"

Sam noticed the chance and stifled the sigh. She was becoming stiff with him again. He didn't understand why. First thought was that she figured out what he had been doing with Ruby or that Sacha character told her. Then he figured that Sacha was using it as a form of blackmail or saving it for future blackmail. Either way, she retreated into a teasing mode but it was reserved and it bothered him.

She was waiting for an answer so he replied, "I thought it was worth a look. We've worked with less. Why did you want to take it?"

"The backwards head," Angela replied with a straight face. She knew that it was near impossible for a human to do that. "That and it looks like this Wyatt is a close friend of Bobby's. So if anything I want to find him and give Bobby peace of mind." She made a slight face and then went into the kitchen to get the pie for Dean.

Sam watched her. She had been poker faced about the head but he saw the flicker of emotion for Bobby. She was doing it for him. It made him smile at her selflessness with herself. At least it was a couple of days with Dean's driving to get there so her hands would be able to heal. He went to grab his gear.

* * *

The streets were alive with the night life. Kansas City had history back in the heyday of the cattle drives from Texas. The town was known for the cowboys and the rowdiness that influenced the legend of Wyatt Earp and that thing in Tombstone in Arizona.

Dana adjusted her dress as her boyfriend Rhett waited. She had met him a couple weeks ago at a party her friend Kim dragged her to. They met while she was being shy about going around and socializing. He was hiding in a corner himself and they got to talking. Since then they agreed to a few dates and things were looking promising.

Rhett never thought that he would be attracted to such a beautiful girl. He had always been wary of them even though he was considered attractive by their standards. Dana was pretty and she had similar interests like him. When they talked, he liked her voice and decided that he wanted to keep seeing her. They went out on a couple of dates since then and the connection seemed to be evident.

It was his idea to take her to the newest popular restaurant-bar complete with dance floor. Clientele was supposed to be dressed respectably and there was no evidence of those keggers that the nightclubs did. Actually it was a surprise for his girl since she was the kind of girl that was probably small town and liked respectable places. She certainly wasn't too comfortable in that club that they met in.

Seeing her in her dress, Rhett smiled, "You look dressed to kill."

"It's new," Dana replied as she pricked up her coat.

It was a short walk to the KC as the place was called. It was easy as pie to get in since Rhett managed to secure a reservation beforehand. Rhett smiled as they were shown to their table. He helped her sit down at her seat and took the seat opposite of her. He smiled as he asked her, "You like it so far?"

Dana looked around. She was amazed. She had heard how hard it was to get into a place like this. "I can't believe you got a reservation here."

"I called ahead," Rhett replied. "It's actually quite easy." He grinned as the waiter came by. "Wine?"

"Sure."

The evening went well for Dana in her mind. She had never had a more romantic evening. Rhett paid for dinner and they danced. It was a night to remember. She said that it was the best time she had as they sat over their drinks.

Rhett said, "You know I was a shy stiff before I met you."

"You?" Dana looked at Rhett incredulously. Kim said that he was drop dead gorgeous in that handsome way. She said that he must have tons of girls falling over themselves for him to ask them out on a date.

Rhett was smiling at her surprise. "I know. You think that I should have a flock of girls trailing me and all vying for attention from me."

Dana couldn't help but give a scoff and a laugh. "You really are a scoundrel aren't you?"

"Oh yes. I just play the shy card," Rhett teased. He was well aware that he had looks to die for. "The looks are the family curse. It's all a conspiracy."

Dana couldn't help but laugh. "Right. It's all a conspiracy to have you find me in a crowd of people in a nightclub."

"Hey, that was the perk of the whole experience," Rhett replied smiling. He leaned on the table to get closer to be heard. "One that I am glad to say happened." He smiled, letting his feelings show through his smile.

Dana leaned in and returned the smile. "Well I'm glad it happened too."

Rhett couldn't help it and leaned in to kiss Dana on the lips. It was short, sweet and tender and a first on the lips. He had always given her one on the cheek when they parted for the evening. He had deep feelings for Dana but he wanted to take it slow. "Glad to hear of it," he whispered.

Dana accepted the kiss and felt a thrill go through her body. She thought the pecks on her cheek were something but this was something else. It felt really good and… It was a shame when he broke the kiss though.

Rhett though was aware that he may have carried it too far. He didn't want to push if she wasn't ready. He said, "I'm sorry."

"Don't be. I liked it."

The rest of the time in the club went well. It made Dana feel like she was on top of the world when she walked out of the club with Rhett. She was a little inebriated from the wine but it was also the good feeling. They headed down the block to where her apartment was and were enjoying the walk back. "I had a really good time tonight." She held onto Rhett's arm as they walked.

"I did too," Rhett replied as he looked down at Dana's head as she leaned into his arm. He really felt lucky to have met a girl like her. "Maybe we could do it again sometime."

"I'd like that."

They rounded the corner into the alleyway that was the shortcut when something grabbed Dana and pinned her to the wall while Rhett was held by two others. Dana found herself staring into the eyes of a guy that looked rather creepy. He looked at her and said, "Such a pretty little meat suit."

Rhett grunted as he was being held. "Leave her alone you bastard."

He was rewarded by a punch to the gut. The leader who was holding Dana looked at him. He grinned at Rhett and said, "Hold still puppy. Can't have damaged goods now can we?"

Rhett growled at the guy who was holding Dana. He really didn't want to get into this but he wasn't going to let them hurt her. "Let her go."

The guy looked at Rhett and then back at Dana. He touched her cheek and ran his fingers down it. He hummed as she trembled. "You really are pretty. You might have a use after all."

Meanwhile Rhett debated inwardly and made his choice. Gaining his balance he delivered a hard stomp to one of his captors to throw him off balance. He then twisted and broke one of his limbs free and delivered a hard punch. Rhett then grabbed his other captor and swung a fist at him. The guy fought back and hard.

They squared off and Rhett waited for the douche to make the first move. It came with a punch and Rhett blocked and countered. He punched and kicked until he was able to get a grip on the guy and throw him into the wall. Rhett then rounded in on the one that held Dana and the douche was holding her in a hold where he could easily snap her neck.

"Back off or the little bitch dies."

Rhett looked at the guy and then at Dana. Her lip was trembling in fear. She was crying and mouthing the word 'please' as she whimpered. He looked back at the guy that was holding her. It was then that he saw the eyes flicker to that inky black. So he was one of those guys. Rhett tensed up and looked around trying to see how he could get out of this.

"Back off or I snap her neck like a chicken."

"Rhett, please."

Rhett looked at the situation. There was no way that he was going to allow her to get hurt. He was sure that they were after him because they knew what he was. Now they were making it so he had little choice in this matter. "Let her go. I'll go with you if that is what you want." He gritted his teeth as he said it and looked up at the guy holding her.

"And miss all the fun of having you fight for her? That wouldn't be a true test now would it?" The guy gripped Dana by the chin and looked at her. He left his eyes inky black and looked at her in the eye and smiled at the fear she exhibited. "Now you see that is the expression I like to see."

Rhett was desperate, "I won't resist if that is what you want."

The demon looked at Dana and then at Rhett. He seemed to think about it some. "I might be able to allow this."

"You won't get any trouble from me. I know you know what I am but I won't do anything. Just let Dana go." Rhett held up his hand for reassurance. He motioned that everything was okay and he wasn't going to try anything. "Just let her go."

The demon looked at his minions who were still on the ground. The guy was definitely strong. They had made a good choice in pegging him for selection. He gave a friendly smile and said, "Well since you did manage to take out my men pretty good. I guess this can work out." He then shoved Dana towards Rhett and stood back with a smile. "Say your good byes and this will be less painful in the end and don't make me regret it."

Rhett was tempted to take Dana and run as he caught her but he knew that they would just come after him and twice as hard. He couldn't risk it with Dana though. He looked at her scared face and said, "I'm sorry."

Dana looked up at him and replied, "Don't be."

The attack came quite suddenly as Dana used a couple of punches and picked him up and threw him into the wall. She looked down in a bemused sort of way at Rhett. She then said, "Always such the gentleman Rhett. Thinking that it would keep you hidden forever?" Her eyes then flickered black.

"What have you done with Dana?"

"Oh she's asleep in here," Dana pointed at her head. "She was so easy after she was spotted talking to you. Just your type too; the quiet type with interests in that whole art and literature. She was so easy to take over." She looked at Rhett before giving him a hard kick across his midriff. She did it several times until she caught a glimpse of the flicker of his eyes. "And to think she has feelings for you too. It was more of that first sight thing."

Rhett grimaced in pain. He reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out a small flask and started reciting the Latin incantation. He was about to spray her when he was given a hard kick across the face and he was out cold.

Dana looked at him. She almost looked sorry as she looked down at the writhing figure. She then looked at her henchmen. "Bring him in but be careful or worse." She then smoked out to leave behind the girl as they dragged him away.

* * *

**A/N:** A case of weird and a hunter Bobby knows has gone missing. Shouldn't be too hard for the Winchesters plus one right? Keep watching for more The Caged Dhampir Sings...


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

"Is it possible that we could at least see his room?" Dean looked at the clerk with annoyance. He was ready to punch the guy's lights out since he was being stubborn about giving them information about the hunter Wyatt.

"Maybe. How do I know ya fellas are FBI?" The clerk was a thin old man that looked like a skin flint. He eyed Sam and Dean with a wary eye until his eyes lighted on Angela.

Angela had stayed back to look around the main office. She glanced down at her hands and noted how well they had healed within the time it took for them to get there. She had left off the strapping and there was nothing wrong with them unless someone looked closely at them. She marveled that Sam did a good job and there was going to be no scarring. She looked at her palm and saw the thin white scar. That was not going away.

Sam and Dean looked at each other and pulled out their IDs and flashed them. After a while, the fake badges had been tossed and Angela helped them get some real badges. She showed them how to spot the differences. So they had real CID badges as well as FBI ones. The identity cards that went with them though, she said it was up to them and she did that as she swapped out her current one and went through her collection of FBI IDs for a new one.

It was an inside joke at the fact that Angela's collection of IDs were much more organized than theirs. She had them organized by agency, newspapers, whatever cover she conceived possible for a job. Even her college IDs were impressive. The funny part was that she kept them all in a cigar box like Dean kept his and Sam's IDs in. Even the badges were in there. Sam had found it impressive and noted that she rotated them out as much as necessary.

Her credit cards were impressive, at least the ones she had. They were active and she had made modest purchases on them and then they were paid off. Most of the time though she carried cash and they both knew the secret behind that. Dean once teased her about being OCD like Sam and the look she shot him was interesting; like it was the most obvious thing in the world and her response was something akin to being around five hundred years taught her the importance of organizing everything, especially keeping your covers straight.

This time she pulled out her FBI badge that she had tailored to indicate that she worked as a profiler. It was a better cover than being a trainee or specialist with geeky credentials. There wasn't anything unusual about having a profiler around since this case was missing persons and it allowed her to explain away any quirks should she get caught. She flashed her ID and gave a sweet smile at the proprietor and said, "I'm sure you don't have a problem letting us see the room. He is one of ours and you know how policing agencies are about finding one of their own."

The proprietor studied Angela for a moment. She had come in a minute after the two boys did and assumed she wasn't with them. She was a pretty thing. "I suppose I could let ya in. Don't want any trouble."

Angela returned the look with a look that made Dean proud as she replied, "That would be most helpful." She flipped her badge shut and put it in her jacket pocket. "Perhaps Agent Coulson would like the key please."

The proprietor looked at her and reached for the spare key. "She one of them germ phobia folks?" He looked at Sam and Dean with a raised brow as he spoke in a low voice.

"Actually I'm a profiler," Angela interjected as she looked at the ceiling. "I can tell what is doing what based upon the evidence. Now can we see the room please?" She looked at the guy with a raised brow.

"Fine, fine," the proprietor said as he shuffled from behind the counter. "Yer friend stayed in number 37." He led the way to the elevator.

Dean followed close behind but Sam stayed with Angela as she trailed a little behind to look at the décor. "Profiler?"

"Best cover since the job requires observation," Angela replied as she looked around. It was the usual skivvy motel that hunters stayed in when on the job and on a budget. She was just looking around to see if there was anything unusual per habit. "Better than my usual of being the ringleader or a trainee."

"You don't make a bad trainee," Sam replied with a slight smile.

"Close but no cigar," Angela replied hinting at the fact that Dean was still better than Sam when it came to flirting. She gave a slight smile in Sam's direction.

"You are something else," Sam replied returning the smile with one of his own.

The room was typical and highly organized. The empty bag of clothes belonging to their missing guy was near the dresser. Angela walked right in past the proprietor and started looking around. She made a general circuit of things and looked around. From the general look of things Wyatt was here and it looked like he was there to stay for a while. They needed to look deeper. She turned to look at the boys and gave a look.

Dean caught her eye and turned to the proprietor and said, "Well thank you for letting us in. We need to get investigating and…"

"Fine, fine." The proprietor began to shuffle down the stairs. "You FBI boys do what you like but you break, you pay."

Angela raised her brow at the retreating back. She was vastly amused by the whole thing with the proprietor but her focus was on the missing hunter. Once the proprietor was gone, she started looking specifically for anything that Wyatt would have put together of the case. This reminded her a little of when they had to look for what caused Bobby to be stuck in a dream coma.

"What exactly are you looking for?"

Angela looked around and closed her eyes to think and to take a long sniff. She replied with her eyes closed, "Whatever Wyatt was working on. Bobby said it was big and I'm guessing that it's too big to be in those books on the table." She motioned in the direction of the table by the window.

"Alright," Dean said as he looked around. His focus was on Angela and how she moved her head as if she were trying to listen and smell at the same time. He looked at Sam who moved over to the books to examine them along with the laptop that had been left behind.

Angela focused on the scents in the room. Ever since the Morton House, she was determined to note the time differences in scent as well as pick out different ones. It became a necessity under the control of the Old Man when she attempted her escapes and she learned that people had patterns, even hunters who learned how to randomize their behavior. It was like a default setting that they reverted to when in a place or position where they felt most in control.

When she opened her eyes, they flickered and she headed for the closet. It was simple but pretty good and she pushed aside the clothes. On the floor near the wall was a box which she picked up while looking at the wall that Wyatt started. It was not a typical wall that was strung up for a case.

It was a case wall definitely with clippings of articles and pictures as well as handwritten notes of what had happened. There were bits of string leading from various pictures to where they were found. It was the pictures though that had Angela's interest.

Sam and Dean looked at the wall and noticed that there were quite a few more bodies and it looked like tacking of missing people. What kind of case was this guy working on? Dean noted the locations of the bodies, particularly the twisted on backwards head. "Looks like this Wyatt guy was tracking missing people and where they turned up," he commented.

Angela studied the wall as she opened the box. It contained bits and pieces from the victims but not common things. She pulled out a fang and looked at it and noticed the tag that was attached to it. She looked at the item and then the wall. She rummaged through the box and picked up an ear and it had a very familiar texture. There were other things in there like hairs, a vial of saliva and claws. Each had a tag with notes on it. The more she continued to look at it the more she started putting pieces together. Was it…?

"You keeping jerking your head like that, you might give yourself a Charlie horse or something," Dean teased.

"And I would have good reason for it," Angela replied as she studied the wall. She handed over the box to Dean. "Guys, our missing people that Wyatt was looking into were disappearing monsters."

"You wanna run that by me again?" Dean looked at Angela with a slight frown.

"Our dead bodies are dead monsters," Angela repeated. She then reached into the box and pulled out the fang. She read the tag out loud, "First victim, vampire, Gerard McKenzie." She put it next to the picture of the guy.

Sam looked in the box and pulled out what looked like an ear. He recognized the texture. "Oh, shapeshifter."

"And we've got werewolf, maybe a yeti and definitely our old friend the lizard head," Angela replied as she moved the items around. "A regular menagerie."

"So Wyatt was investigating the deaths of monsters? Thinking like what Gordy was up to?" Dean looked at Sam. This was a load of weird. Most hunters investigated strange deaths of humans, not monsters. However it seemed this Wyatt was on the trail of someone killing these monsters or he was the one killing the monsters and these were trophies. He looked over at Angela who was studying the wall. "Angie?"

Angela had heard the discussion. It could have been a psycho like Gordon Walker and she didn't miss the look that crossed Dean's face in that this Wyatt guy could be the psycho. However the tags were marked like they were evidence. She didn't know this guy but something was definitely going on. She just needed to study it some more.

Dean and Sam just watched as she sat on the floor with her knees drawn up and stared at the wall. Dean looked at the stuff in the box and then at her. "You onto something?"

"Not sure. Standard hunter behavior is to hunt the thing that kills people and it is usually one of these things. This is unusual. I need to think," Angela replied as she stared at the wall.

Dean shrugged his shoulders. He had seen her do that before. He looked at Sam who was watching her with an intent and nondescript expression on his face. He had noticed that a lot more but didn't say anything about it. "Okay then. We'll look through the other stuff and you think Angie," Dean said as he motioned for Sam to help him out.

Angela made a hum sound and a hand motion to show that she acknowledged them. She knew it was creepy for her to be staring at a wall but sometimes it helped. She had done it when she was chasing Azazel and sometimes she would stare at one newspaper article for nearly thirty minutes. It was a weird thing she did but it helped in her thinking process.

She did find it strange that a hunter would be taking interest in the deaths of monsters. Then again it could be that something bigger was hunting them and that was what attracted Wyatt's attention. She did know that not all monsters were big and evil. She was living proof and the boys met a few of them like the Lupei that they helped and there was Roman, Lycan's son. She wondered if Wyatt was one of those hunters that saw shades of grey. It was a kind she wished were more often in existence.

Looking at the photos of the victims, Angela took to studying them. She saw that Wyatt had very thorough notes on his wall. He was meticulous but it didn't tell her much about the man. Studying the photos of the victims, she saw what looked to be autopsy photos and noted the damage on the skin of the creatures. The items removed were postmortem but the bruising and tissue damage. "I have seen these injuries before," she said.

* * *

"Bobby, I'm not accusing the guy of anything. I just want to be sure." Angela paced about the room that they had checked into.

Sam came in with a couple of bags of Chinese. It was a nice change from the usual fare. He spotted Angela pacing and talking on the phone. He walked to where Dean was looking up on the computer and asked, "She still talking to Bobby?"

"Yep," Dean replied as he looked at the laptop. "You know I thought we were done with this fighting for sport crap."

"Dean, the Tournament wasn't for sport," Sam reminded his brothers and he pulled out the containers.

"Right," Dean replied not really paying attention to the container that was put in front of him. He had been looking at the databases that Sam had bookmarked for more information on what she was quizzing Bobby about.

Sam made a slight face as he handed over the fork for Dean. He picked up his container and looked over to where Angela was still talking to Bobby. She came to a revelation of what their missing hunter was looking at and sort of explained it but was more concerned with moving the stuff into their room.

She then spent time talking to Bobby about the hunter. That had been twenty minutes ago and it looked like she was still at it. She was listening to Bobby and then she replied, "Look I know it sounds crazy but I got good feeling about this… well I wouldn't call it exactly that…"

"Angie, hang up the phone," Dean called over. He heard the conversation the past twenty minutes. She had been asking some unusual questions about Bobby's friend and he thought some could have been asked a bit better. "Food's here."

Angela looked over to where the boys were at the table. She noticed that Sam had gotten back and her nose picked up Chinese. She turned her attention back to the conversation, "I'm sorry Bobby. I just needed to make sure. These things are tantalizing to anyone who gets off on the thrill of a modern day Roman games thing." She then hesitated a little and stammered, "And I didn't want to run into another Gordon."

Angela listened to Bobby's reply. She gave a slight smile as she stared at nothing in particular. She knew that she was forgiven since Bobby would have done the same to her if it involved any of her friends. She replied, "Thanks Bobby. We'll find him." She hung up.

"Finally," Dean said, "So you finished grilling Bobby?"

"Dean," Sam interjected looking at his brother.

"Bobby forgave me," Angela replied as she sat down at the otherwise empty chair. "He understood that I had to make sure."

"Yeah, thinking he was another Gordon," Dean replied as he stuffed a mouthful of chow mien in his mouth.

"People can be just as bad as the monsters and sometimes worse," Angela gently reminded Dean. She caught the look on his face and stored it away for another time. She probably triggered a memory of hell. She picked up the container that was hers and a pair of chop sticks and started poking at her food. "Though the people, monster and/or monster-human, who do this are in a whole other class of freak."

"So what exactly is this? You said that they were beaten to death," Sam asked in an attempt to get his brother out of the foul mood he was in.

"You two are aware of dog fighting right?"

"Yeah," Sam replied as Dean looked up.

Angela made a slight face and nodded slightly as she replied, "Well this is something like that. Monsters are taken and made to fight each other for the entertainment of others."

"You know this from experience?" Dean looked at Angela with that look he would sometimes throw at Sam to make him tell the truth on a serious matter. He thought the worst and the idea that someone had treated her like that… it was one more thing that made his blood boil since hearing that she had been hurt and taken from Sam.

Angela shook her head. "No but I have heard stories. Originally it was supposedly a means to execute members of clans and families for being traitors. Then like everything else profit was seen in entertainment and we have modern day Roman games."

"So Wyatt stumbled onto this and figured it out?" Sam posed the question as he abandoned his food temporarily.

"That's a possibility. He may have even found the location…"

"Which doesn't help us squat since he left no clue of that," Dean interjected. He was pissed at the whole thing. He may be a hunter but he was adverse to torture considering what he had been through in hell.

"A minor problem, yes," Angela agreed. She picked up a piece of chicken. It was mushroom chicken and it was pretty well made. She had a quick thought of what it would be like if she had served much more genuine Chinese food to the boys. "My concern is the clout they have. From what I've heard, rings like this were centered around families."

"So we're talking like mob families then?"

Angela looked at Dean and gave an apologetic look. "Something like that."

"Great. This keeps getting better and better." Dean was getting the feeling that they were stumbling into something that could prove to be as bad as the Bender family and that was before Angela came into their lives.

"So how do they work?" Sam ignored his brother's outburst and looked at Angela. "How do they get what they need?"

Angela picked at her chicken and popped a piece of vegetable into her mouth. She thought about it some before replying, "For the most part they pick them off the street. From my understanding the rings are set up in areas where there is high traffic of monsters. Snatch and grab."

"But how do they get them without being seen?"

"Ambush maybe," Angela replied absent minded. "Wouldn't be the first time. It was how they got slaves and the like." She put a bit of noodle into her mouth and thought about it some more. "My guess is that they probably stake out their intended victim probably a few days in advance."

"So they pick their target and then hunt it?" Dean knew he was simplifying it but that was what he got out of the conversation. "Sounds like what we do every damn day Angie. What's the difference?" He looked at her.

"The difference is that more likely they haven't done anything." Sam was the one who had spoken.

"They're still monsters," Dean countered.

"And I know as well as you that what is being done is cruelty. It was a disgrace in the days of the Romans but of course you don't find that in the history books," Angela replied softly as she finished her box. It was probably the most she had ever eaten in one sitting and it actually felt good. She felt full and she didn't feel ready to hurl.

"What a second. Are you saying that this whole thing has been around?" Dean leaned forward in that inquisitive way of his.

"How do you think the Romans got the slaves they needed for their entertainment? Some of those wolves weren't just wolves you know," Angela replied shooting him a look that asked him how it was that he didn't know this.

"And who watches this?"

"Other monsters but mostly humans… but that's only from what I asked and read of this guy Wyatt's stuff," Sam supplied the answer.

"So humans watch monsters duke it out and don't bat an eye?"

"They probably think it's a gimmick Dean," Sam replied. "More likely they think it's guys in costume or something." Inwardly Sam wasn't sure. Sure there were people out there who knew the supernatural existed. Hunters were one and of course people like Bela and Pam the psychic and then there were the creatures themselves on both sides. This though was like being with the Benders all over again.

"Yeah well monsters I get and people are just plain crazy," Dean replied. He cleared his throat slightly since this was rather disturbing. "Okay so we have a supernatural fighting ring and I'm guessing that it is to the death since…"

"More than likely. The more bloodthirsty it is, it seems to rile the crowd up even more," Angela said as she put the empty carton down. She pulled one of the books towards her and started reading it. "That's why humans never cease to amaze me."

Dean took a sip of the beer he had been ignoring for the past five minutes. "I agree with you on that. So we have any ideas on how to find this place since I am assuming that catching a monster and using it as bait is out?"

"Well, the reason Wyatt called Bobby for help was because he wanted to set something like that up. I think he probably had an in as a dealer of sorts; deals in rare items both dead and alive. It would have been easy to find the location of this place and then call for backup." Angela turned the page on the book she was looking at. The images were not that pleasing since they were images of ones who survived.

"That is stupid," Dean replied. He looked at his brother who was staring at him with a raised brow. "Come on Sam, first off we have to catch the thing and then stick it out there when there's the risk of it dying? Even the fuglies value their life. We gotta come up with something else."

"Okay Dean, what do you have? Obviously we don't have any idea where to start looking in terms of looking for this place and if Wyatt left any clues, they're gone," Sam pointed out.

Angela had flipped through another page. She was toying with an idea in her head but she blew it off the moment it entered. They had other options and she wouldn't mind good old fashioned detective work. It was a step up in her opinion. She interjected, "Then we trace his steps and we have a starting point: the body dumps and the snatches."

* * *

**A/N:** Starting off on the case and looks like they are in for a tough time. Keep watching for more The Caged Dhampir Sings...


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Rhett woke up feeling like he had been hit at high speed by one of those sports cars. He rubbed his head where it was sore and gave a slight moan that he hoped was masked by the other noises that were going on. He opened his eyes wider to take a look around as he slowly sat up.

The last thing he remembered was being jumped by the demons and Dana… His beautiful Dana had been possessed by one of them. He cursed the fact that he hadn't been able to sense it out but he was more concerned on whether or not she was all right. The last thing he remembered seeing was the demon smoking out of her so he could only hope that the demon hadn't ridden her too hard.

Focusing on his surroundings, Rhett stood up and looked around. He found that he was in a cage that was the size of a small college dorm room. There was barely enough room for the necessaries but then again what do you need elaborate furnishings for. Rhett had enough sense to realize that he was in some sort of a prison. He looked around and could see that it was not the kind of prison that the humans like to use.

Rhett could recognize various creatures that he had come across in his lifetime. They were all in similar cages like his. Some had a look of fear. Others had a resigned look and then there were a few that looked like they were ready to rip someone apart if given the chance. He had never seen anything like it.

Rhett leaned against the bars of his cage and gave a tentative sniff. They were iron bars soaked in salt and probably there was a lining of silver there too. It was a cage designed to keep creatures from breaking out. That meant he was prevented from getting out. That was just perfect.

"Don't look so curious."

Rhett turned towards the owner of the voice. In the cage to his right, he could make out the shadow of a man sitting in the corner looking disinterested in everything. He was in shadow so he couldn't see his face unless he drew upon his talents and given the fact that he had been jumped and brought here, he wasn't anxious to show the bastards what he could do. He looked at the man and replied, "What do you mean?"

"Don't look so interested in the others," the man repeated. "Then they think that you are interested in a fight." The man shifted and Rhett could make out the sound of hay being shuffled about.

"What do you mean interested in a fight?"

At that moment, there was a loud clank and a door opened to reveal a human man that looked like he worked out and he was wearing a designer suit. Rhett looked at him and decided that he didn't like him and he got the feeling that most of the things here didn't. The man said, "Alright you maggots, tonight you better give them a good show or you're out and it won't be on your own steam either." He then proceeded to read the lineup for the night before saying, "Have a good night ladies."

Rhett was somewhat relieved that they didn't call his name. Well they wouldn't really know what his name was in the first place except for the hell bitch that possessed Dana. He leaned against his bars and looked in the direction of the man who spoke to him and saw that he was busy working with something. He asked, "So what did you mean by a fight?"

The man paused in what he was doing and looked at Rhett. "You really have no idea what you landed yourself into do you?"

"Not really. I was jumped when I was taking my girl home," Rhett replied as he observed the man working with whatever it was in his hand.

"Then it looks like they have taken to stalking the victim. They must've improved their ways of detecting you guys," the man muttered.

Rhett had no idea what the human was talking about. He could tell that he was human since humans were the most easiest to detect. Looking around and from what the buff guy said, it appeared that they were to be some form of entertainment for a crowd of sorts. He asked, "What exactly is this place?"

"Hell."

Rhett decided a different approach was necessary. He asked, "Who was the guy that read a lineup?"

The man continued to work and replied, "That yokel is Eric Radomski. He is the promoter and trainer of the combatants. He is one you should be careful with if you don't want to lose full use of your limbs before your first fight."

"Him? He looks human."

"He is but he is known for his cruelty. He had no respect for anything except the thrill of pain especially when he punishes a fighter for disobeying." The man paused in his work to look at Rhett. He studied him before added, "Hmm."

Rhett had no idea what the guy meant but at least he was getting some answers. He continued, "Okay so what exactly is this place?"

"Like I said… hell. Here you have to fight. If you kill, you live another day. You don't, punishment possibly and if you lose… you're dead," the man replied as he started back on working with what he held in his hands. "These bastards have been around for centuries. They always crop up when they slip up but they have gotten better at it."

Rhett squatted and eventually sat down since it was pointless to remain standing. He thought about it some and put some pieces together. He looked at the man who was glancing at the door and occasionally at the other things in the cages. He ventured, "So this is like a dog fighting venue?"

"And the schoolboy gets highest marks."

"Okay so why here in Kansas City?"

"Think about it kid. This town has history for the rowdy and wild. The night life is ideal and it draws things like you like moths to a flame. A steady supply of combatants and a source of entertainment for rich men and their dates and a source of revenue for the ones who run the whole show; what's not to like?"

Rhett nodded, "Okay I buy that but what are you doing here? If this is for things like me and I'm not even sure how you know I'm not human, why are you in that cage?"

"Because I got too close. I was too careless and let my guard down." The man gave a dry chuckle as he held the thing in his hand. "I have been tracking rackets like this my entire life. I may not like what some of your more violently inclined brethren do and I don't hesitate to kill them, but I draw a line at this."

"You're a hunter then."

"Yep and you can see why they want me alive… well as alive as I can stay. The minute I lose, their troubles are over and they can continue on."

Rhett nodded as he looked around. He asked, "Has anyone tried to escape?"

The man snorted, "You really think that is possible with every single one of you having some aversion to salt, iron or silver. Believe me the ones that tried ended up getting their carcasses strung up before getting dumped. Little Mannie there learned the hard way." The man pointed in a direction.

Rhett followed the pointing finger towards a fairly desiccated corpse hanging by the neck in full view of the cages. He made a slight face at the sight since he was sure he saw a roach crawl out of the nostril and into the eye socket. From the looks of things, it might have been a vampire. _Okay so the direct approach is out_. Rhett stared at the corpse.

"It is near impossible kid. It was the same way with the Romans when they first conceived of the games. Since then it is nothing more than feeding the bloodthirstiness of the people."

Rhett heard the tone of dejection in the man's voice. It seemed like he had been there quite a while. "How long have you been here?"

"Been in the business long enough to know that this is a stinking business," the man replied. "Actually in this place, I'm not sure. Time passes differently. You really don't know how long you've been gone from the world. The only thing that seems to keep a body going is the reward."

"What reward is that?" Rhett wasn't even sure that he wanted to know. Given that he was seeing the conditions that he was going to be staying in for the time being, he had a good idea and not a good idea and he wasn't sure if it was worth contemplating about.

The man chuckled, "Well I don't know if it is a reward kid. The rules here though are simple: you fight and you eat. If you kill, you get more and if you get twenty kills, you go free. You lose, you die or you are left to fend for yourself in your pit."

"So they expect us to kill?"

"Basically a requirement. It's no secret that killing gets you prestige in this place. Kip over there is the reigning champ. Eighteen kills and cool as a cucumber. I'm surprised he hasn't lost it like Tobin in the mad house cell."

"Mad house?"

"Part of the catch-22 with earning your freedom."

Rhett took a moment to study the one called Tobin. He recognized him as a werewolf or rather one of their predecessors where a full wolf metamorphosis was in play. He was pacing in an agitated state, like he was ready to spring if given the chance. He then looked at Kip, one of the lizard heads sitting so stoically in his cage. There was a vast difference between them that it was somewhat disturbing.

Rhett looked at the man who was examining what was in his hand and then at the others. He could see that they were in various stages of being beaten up. Some had bruises that were barely healing and there were lacerations. Some looked like they were starving and he didn't have to look too hard to see that the conditions were dismal. It was designed to keep them alive but that didn't necessarily mean in tip top condition.

Deciding to ask the question, Rhett glanced over and asked, "So what is the catch-22?"

"That kid is the million dollar prize," the man offered in sarcasm. "While the price of freedom is twenty kills, those twenty kills come with a price." The man looked up from his work and over at Tobin before looking back. "The mad house is what it is. Some succumb to their base nature and become nothing more than beasts. So in the end…"

"They are put down," Rhett muttered.

"No. They get their freedom and are set loose. Then they get put down somewhere later down the line by a hunter," the man replied. "The only other option is that they are kept for prize catches and for punishing those that disobey or displease the promoter and the head of the ring. So even if they win… they lose."

Rhett sat with his back to the railing. The bars didn't bother him even though silver could prove deadly to him. It was a thing of his race but he seemed to have a slight advantage. A lot of good that was going to do for him in here. He looked up at ceiling and studied everything. He then said, "So I guess I have to wait for the ax to come crashing down on my neck."

"Usually is the case kid."

"Then I guess I better go down doing it my way."

"You're just asking for pain." The man looked up as he studied Rhett. He moved his head in a certain fashion. He had met few who would even bother once they realized the situation they were in.

"Yeah well if I lie down like a dog, I might as well be dead. Besides I want payback for what that bitch did to Dana."

"Then I suggest you set freedom as your goal. Unless you find a way to escape, then twenty kills is your best bet."

Rhett didn't relish the idea of killing someone. It wasn't in his nature and in fact the last thing he killed was in self-defense. That left a mark on him though. Dana though had him thinking but he didn't want to sacrifice his integrity. He looked over at the human and asked, "How do they choose the fights?"

"It differs but from what I observe, new ones get to meet the ring leader and you get a name. Let me tell you, they don't give a damn about your real name. Whatever you talk about, it helps to determine your name."

Rhett thought about it. "Okay then. So they choose the name."

"Then they set up the fight. They start you off easy or hard depending on the mood and probably what you are. After that, you're on your own."

Rhett nodded as he thought about it. "Fine then. Any tips on mental stability whatever your name is Hunter?"

"Just don't think about it too hard and the name is Wyatt."

Rhett gave a nod and was relieved that the hunter trusted him and this was no time to be picky. He moved into the light so Wyatt could see him. "Rhett."

"Nice to meet you Rhett," Wyatt said as he moved into the light. Better to meet his new ally though he had yet to meet someone that would be able to bust this ring. "So you want to know how to hold on mentally? Well then Kip is the one for that and I got a few hints for ya kid."

* * *

The night was interesting out on the town but Angela wasn't interested in the sights. She was more focused on the area near the motel. It was the best place to start in order to retrace Wyatt's steps. She had to figure that there was the possibility that he may have been abducted from around here. That would mean that he would have been followed and the possibility of evidence left behind. It was a long shot but a start.

She claimed an early night and said that they could check out the dump sites and that hoopla. Dean was agreeable to it but it looked like that Sam didn't quite buy it. However he accepted without murmur and bade her good night. She waited for a couple of hours before going out to search on her own.

It probably wasn't a good idea to go by herself but she just had to get out. She needed something to do and to be honest, she was bothered by this case from the get go. She wanted and needed time to think about a few things. The past four months had changed her way of viewing things particularly about herself; things she hadn't been able to clearly voice to either of the boys and it certainly didn't help with the 'signs' that were sent her way.

She moved over to a deserted part of the parking lot and peered out at the nightscape while standing just short of the single lamppost that was dimly lit. The area was mostly deserted. It was a good place to set an ambush. At least that is what she would do if she were setting one up and she had set up quite a few while she and Sacha were out hunting.

Suddenly the light from the lamppost flickered. She was far back enough to not be seen and she caught the flickering. It was accompanied by the flapping of wings, a sound that was familiar to her ears and if she admitted to herself, a sound she found welcome as long as it belonged to the ones she was more willing to see.

Sighing Angela stepped forward into the light so at least she could be seen. She looked in the direction of the motel, particularly at the boys' room. She could just imagine Dean having a make out session with the pie she brought along and annoying the hell out of Sam but he would be smiling if he decided to turn the tables on his brother. She smiled a bit at the thought. Finally she said, "You've gotten better at making an entrance." She pivoted on her heel to face her visitor, "Have you come to plow me with more writings about Absolution?"

Castiel stepped out of the shadows and into the light. His hair looked more mussed than when he first appeared to her but he still had that same intense stare. He looked at his charge as if he were scanning for a disease or something. "No."

Angela allowed a slight smile. "That's a relief because really… I've heard them all and even the embellishments I started have warped and that was to flush out a few baddies." She looked off in the distance and sighed a slight sigh.

Castiel listened to his charge. He had missed hearing her babble as she called it. There were a lot of things that he missed from before when he used to sneak out of the garrison to see her. Those were things that he kept a secret from the others especially after the last time when one of his brothers caught him.

He came though for a different reason. "I sensed that you were distressed."

Angela turned to look at the angel. He was still stoic but he looked embarrassed that he was admitting that he came out of concern for her. She smiled, "You did?"

Castiel felt a sense of relief but also that tingly feeling his grace got whenever she did something nice or said something that wasn't intended as an insult. The funny thing was that even her insults solicited a reaction from his grace.

Feeling a little uncomfortable about the way his grace was feeling, Castiel cleared his throat and replied, "It is… part of the guardian-charge relationship. Your mark has properties…"

Angela gave a slight chuckle. Castiel still hadn't grasped the concept that it was okay to show a little bit of emotion. That was fine as long as he showed it with her. She was well aware of the whole thing regarding guardian angels and their charges. She replied, "I am well aware of that Cas. You forget you're not the first angel to cross my path."

"I am well aware of that."

"And it is okay to admit that you are concerned." She peered at the angel as if trying to coax something out of a reluctant child. "Cas?"

Castiel cleared his throat knowing that he was being put on the spot. "I was… am concerned. You weren't happy the last two times I came by."

"Well Cas, when you threaten someone who is like a brother to me I tend to get upset," Angela replied with a slight smile. "I know you're just doing your job regarding Dean but the whole attitude about righteousness… it can rub the wrong way."

"I apologize for upsetting you the way I did."

Angela looked at Castiel and the angel returned the look. It could have gone into one of their stare offs but it didn't. "You know I forgive you Cas."

"I just failed to see how much Dean means to you." The angel hadn't failed to notice though how much Sam meant to her. He admitted that he was perplexed by her behavior since she was usually so direct.

"He does mean much… both boys do," Angela replied as she looked out in the darkness. She started pacing around. "It is why I feel like I'm at a loss."

Castiel listened. He knew his charge had not been feeling as she usually did. Maybe he did go too far in reminding her of her destiny and to think that it was a source of her feelings at the moment, it brought a dampener to his grace. He was not good at what humans called heart to heart conversations but he felt that he owed it to her. He replied, "Why do you feel lost?"

Angela paused to study the angel. It was rare when he volunteered to be a listener in regards to her feelings. The last time they talked like that, she was telling him why he couldn't skip out and see her anymore. She wanted to talk and if she couldn't talk to the boys about it or the cat or mutt, Castiel and Gabriel were there. She asked, "Do you know where I was for two months?"

"No. It was hard to track you and I felt… disconcerted that I couldn't sense you."

"Those two months… I think something changed Cas. I know I have powers but before I would only use them if I was on my last string but…" She paused and looked at the ground and frowned. She had tried telling it to Dean and he said that she wasn't going to be one of them because he wouldn't let her and neither would Sam. It was comforting but she still felt alarmed at it. "It started when I nearly tore Ruby apart in her mind and then I tried to choke her. Then those two months… I feel like a caged animal."

Castiel knew that her boundaries had been stretched. It started earlier than that when she was there when the Devil's Gate had been opened. Azazel's work in getting her to utilize the gifts she had been born with was the key and the catalyst was the Winchesters. Now she was on an unknown road and the comfortable ways she had utilized before were no longer working. "You have improved on your abilities, Angela. You use them in the name of good."

"Cas, some of them are dangerous and more along the lines of freaky ass mojo. I know you must've sensed what I did to that demon. He got a permanent pass to the pit."

"Yes and while it seems demonic in nature, it is in core with your healing abilities."

Angela raised her brow at that as she looked at the angel. She did recall saying that it was like drawing poison from a wound. She was pulling it out like she would shrapnel or any other infection. "Still it is not something I would like to do under any circumstances."

"But you don't fail to use your other talents. I think I may understand," Castiel replied as he studied her and turned inward to think. "You are afraid of the road your increasing strength of your powers are taking. The more practice you have the stronger it becomes and you are worried that you might one day harm the Winchesters."

"Very astute of you Cas," Angela replied, proud that her angel wasn't being a dick with wings but the Castiel she remembered. "Yes, I am afraid. I have seen the damage such things can do and with my track record for hurting the ones I love…" She shook her head slightly, not sure of what to say. "It feels like a burden that I think will eventually crush me. Can you see why I think you have the wrong person?"

Castiel looked at his charge as she sighed and looked upwards at the sky. There were few stars to be seen since they were in the city but there were a few that could be made out. He didn't understand her need to look at the stars but he accepted it as one of her qualities. He could sense her apprehension about her abilities and she had every right to be. "I don't doubt you are the right person, Angela. Your devotion to helping those in need… it's one of your greater strengths but not the greatest. Even to your enemies you show compassion."

"Not really admirable in the bigger picture fight, Cas."

"That is true. You need to not be afraid to show your abilities. Let the beast out of the cage or it will consume you and what you fear the most will happen."

Angela turned her tawny eyes to look at the intense blue ones of Castiel. He may have a deadpan delivery but he was always honest with her. Deep down she knew he was right in that the beast needed to be let out. It was just a matter of taking that step.

* * *

**A/N:** So Wyatt is alive and Angie and Cas have a heart to heart. What's next? Stay tuned for more on The Caged Dhampir Sings...


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

"Can you explain once again while we're wearing already thin shoe leather thinner just by going to where our corpses were last seen?"

"I thought you loved procedural cop shows," Angela teased Dean as she stifled a yawn that threatened. She was a bit tired since she spent most of the evening having a chat with Castiel though the chat was mostly one sided except when the angel gave his seemingly random responses.

"I hate procedural cop shows," Dean muttered as he looked around the area they were looking at. It was a fairly public place so he had a hard time visualizing how someone could simply be snatched.

"I know you do," Angela replied giving Dean a shoulder pat. "But in my experience they can be fairly helpful in reminding us how to approach something via deduction and logic." She gave a teasing grin as she sat at one of the picnic tables for the coffee house they were at. She propped her chin on her hand and took to surveying the area.

Dean took the seat opposite of her per his usual habit and observed her. "Right because logic at times works considering we're on a countdown to the Apocalypse and had angels up our asses. Yeah we should be swimming in logic."

Angela turned to look at Dean. He was bent out of shape and she didn't blame him. He still didn't believe that he was worth saving and she had an inkling of the why. As much as she wanted to talk to him about it, she knew just from the emotional vibe she was getting alone, and that was weird in of itself, it was a tender spot for him. If only he knew the things she did.

Tennessee was kid's play; the way how she took out Cal and his men. The cemetery with Jake was like a bug that was squashed with little regard. The time spent with the Old Man was like a reawakening of what happened in the pit. He didn't physically torture her but he did mentally… well it was both since he played upon her feelings for the boys and for Bobby though how he knew about her was something she wanted answered.

Looking at the agitated look on Dean's face, Angela reached out with her free hand touched Dean's cheek. It was a first since most of the time she just gave a friendly pat or ruffled his hair. This time she caressed his cheek a little and going with instinct, she let the calm and content feeling she was experiencing at the moment filter through. She could see the visible relaxation on his face and she said, "I know it's a bitch with the Apocalypse thing but frankly, for some odd reason, I'm not letting it bother me. I guess it's my default setting of taking each day that comes."

Dean was surprised that she had done that. He knew that she used her empath thing on Sam when he was freaking out over clowns… well the noise that he was hearing. It was actually soothing though he was curious about the way she was caressing his cheek. What was more disturbing was the way she was looking at him. It bore a striking resemblance to how Augusta looked at him. He heard what she said and replied, "And maybe you're just good at compartmentalizing things."

Angela gave a smile and replied, "I pretty much am. I had a lot of practice there." She paused and looked at his face and studied it for a moment. She then said in a low voice, "Darkness can take over if you let it Dean." She then lowered her hand and went back to work surveying the landscape as if nothing had happened.

Dean blinked when she lowered her hand. He had felt calm, a first since he got out of the pit. How was it that she was able to do that? It was like she took whatever she was feeling and let it wash over him or something like that. He never really asked Sam how it felt when she did that and here he was getting it firsthand.

The last part had him wondering though. It was like she was hinting that she knew something about what happened in the pit. He thought that impossible since she was topside but then he couldn't discount the fact that her observational skills were something that was not completely decoded… at least the parts that she wanted to show. He looked at her and asked in a low voice, "Do… do you know what happened down there?"

"I know something happened, Dean," Angela replied as she looked around. Her brain was going Mach 2 and in a side by side view. It was a wonder she wasn't crazy. Her voice was gentle as she spoke, "There is a lot that I see that most people can't see and I don't mean like Augie and her auras. It's the little things that you don't know you're doing and plus I can… pick up emotions more readily if they are strong… like the Morton House."

"Something did happen down there Angie."

"And if you don't want to talk about it now, I understand but what I said still stands," Angela replied and she looked at Dean. Her expression held seriousness but her compassion was full on force. "You should talk to someone when you're ready. It will eat you alive."

Normally Dean would have been spitting mad about the whole sharing and caring bit especially with Sam since his brother was the one who liked Dr. Phil moments. With Angela though, even though he had shouted at her and had sworn at her and half a dozen other things that were douchey, he never felt the need to get up in arms about having a chick flick moment. He had them with her before the pit and they weren't that bad because she didn't baby him or try the psychoanalysis crap he found more as an annoyance.

Thinking about what she said, Dean sat back and rubbed his chin thoughtfully. "I'll think about it."

"That's all anyone can ask… what I ask," Angela replied. She had been studying the area and also thinking about the case they were on. She pulled out the notebook that she had taken from Wyatt's room and opened it up to where she had left her pencil in. She had written her own notes next to his and did a comparison. At this point it looked like babble.

At that moment, Sam came with the coffee and some information. "Okay so I asked and the cashier remembers seeing the guy who had his head twisted on backwards."

"Did she say someone was following the guy?" Dean looked at Sam as he picked up his coffee and took a sip.

"She remembered what he drank." Sam looked at Dean with the look that said they might have hit a dead end.

"Well that's just great. We don't even know how these guys are doing it and given the fact they were all abducted in different places…" Dean motioned with his hands.

"I agree that it is perplexing," Angela said as she studied her notes. She took an absentminded sip of the coffee after giving a tentative sniff. It smelled a little funny and she frowned since she had never smelled that brand before. The taste wasn't too bad and she shrugged her shoulder in an 'oh well' gesture. "We have one abducted here at a coffee shop, one at a public library, one at the casino and one at a restaurant club. The only thing connecting them is the fact that they're all public."

"Maybe they are being stalked or something?" Sam ventured the suggestion and gave a slight shrug of his shoulders in his brother's direction.

"Seriously Sam?"

"It's not that too farfetched, Dean," Angela added. "There is no connection except that they are you know what and that they were all last seen in a public place. That leads to the possibility that they were singled out but the how is not coming to me."

"Monsters are easy to spot," Dean asserted.

"Yeah if you actually see them like they are like a werewolf or a vamp. Most of the time they blend in just like a human." Angela made a slight sound that turned into wordless muttering as she went over the notes and puzzling things out.

"Maybe they have a super sniffer like you."

"Dean."

"It's possible Sammy," Dean replied.

"I would have to agree. There are a few that good and ringleaders of these things range from demons to even werewolves. It could be anyone and the methods they use…" Angela sat pack and tried to puzzle things out.

"Maybe we should check out the latest missing persons report. It might give us some insight as to what we're dealing with," Sam suggested.

"I'm game as long as I get to gank a few along the way," Dean added.

Angela merely nodded as she picked up her cup of coffee. The smell was rather unusual for plain black coffee. She frowned at it.

Sam noticed right away, "Something wrong with the coffee?"

"It smells peculiar," Angela replied. She sniffed it again. "It's… almost like mold but…"

"It's black," Sam offered. He frowned as he watched Angela sniff the coffee. To him it smelled like regular coffee. Even the bad tasting stuff smelled like coffee. So he couldn't get what it was that had her sniffing it like she would Dean's socks if she happened to be doing laundry.

"I know. Just weird," Angela replied. She shrugged her shoulders and took a sip of her coffee. "So maybe we should check out this missing person's case and maybe we might get lucky on who's behind it." She stood up and started walking towards the car followed by Sam and Dean.

It was when they were past the counter when someone ran into them. It was a redhead girl and she plowed right into Angela. It was luck that she didn't spill anything since she didn't bring her coffee anyway. Angela extended her arms to steady the girl. "Whoa there."

"Sorry. Clumsy me," the girl said with an apologetic smile.

"No harm, no foul," Angela replied with a slight frown that turned into a smile of reassurance. She gave a slight frown as the girl walked away before brushing it off and starting off again for the car. They had a lot of work to do.

* * *

Jade looked out through the window that was hidden above the holding pens. They had a nice collection of fighters. Some were popular fighters and the people betted heavily on them. Kip was one and the Mad Dog was the other. They were the heavy favorites and brought in a lot of money and it looked like Mad Dog would be with them for a very long time.

This racket was profitable and she rather liked it even though there were bigger and better things that she could be doing. She had seen the signs and she had brushed them off. If it happened, it happened. In the end the racket would keep on going. Bloodshed was a popular sport ever since the beginning. Honor was an old time notion.

Looking through the window, Jade looked at the newest acquisition. He was a fine specimen and it had been easy to use the girl he was smitten with to get him to comply. He was one of those that liked being around meat suits which was interesting considering his species type. It had been difficult to ascertain if he was one of the more acceptable of the species even with the special methods.

He was right now just sitting in his cell and it looked like he was trying to imitate Kip. That was laudable but then again… Her eyes lighted upon the bane of her existence. As soon as she saw his shadow, she narrowed her eyes and was ready to break the man's neck.

The hunter had been on her trail for years. He was known for breaking up several of these rings and was very good at the hunting game in general. He was considered one of the best next to those infernal Winchesters and she didn't want to think about them. Though, she did like the idea of having them in the pit fighting for their lives. She was especially interested in Dean Winchester. At the moment she had another hunter who so far had proven his mettle. He refused to kill and no amount of physical torture would get him to cooperate with the spirit of the games. As much as she wanted to kill him, she was impressed and amused by him.

"We may have another one."

Jade still watched the holding areas deep in thought. The newest one wouldn't fight until she inspected him. To hear that another might be found… that started wheels turning. "Really?" She addressed the underling without even bothering to look at him.

"It showed up with the test."

"Excellent. Are there eyes on it?"

"Yes. We can move in now or…"

Jade made a motion with her hand. "No. I want it isolated when it is caught. The last one we left a human behind. We were lucky that her story won't be believed by anyone unless they are a hunter." She hummed a little as she thought about it. "Isolate it."

"So you want us to follow?"

"Follow and observe. Note the behaviors and if it has company, try to get it away from its company."

"It will be done."

Jade started chuckling and it turned into laughter. She loved the prospect of bloodshed. It was her specialty since the days of the ancient empires. Rome was her particular favorite since they were the barbarians with their war mongering and the like. Caesar was especially her favorite. "I love the prospect of new blood. Tell me, do you have any idea what it is?"

"Our lookout at the café suspects it's a dhampir."

Jade couldn't help but grin. She had never had a dhampir in her circuit before. Mostly she dealt with the full bloods, the werewolves, Lupei and other creatures like the lizard heads like Kip. Halflings in general she didn't deal with since they were too hard to locate. Their human half allowed them to blend more readily into the population. It was a surprise that one showed up through the testing. She looked at her underling and said, "Then this will make this circuit big. See that it is done and send up the newest acquisition. I want to determine what he is made of." She gave a knowing smile to her underling since she had something in mind.

The underling nodded and went out the door he came through. It wasn't too long until two underling demons came in escorting her newest acquisition. Jade took the moment to get a good look at him and she couldn't help but hiss in pleasure. It was rare that she had such a nice specimen. She circles him, confident that his wrist and leg irons would keep him from doing anything foolish. She also suspected that her hunter warned him that it was useless to try to escape.

Once she was finished looking at him, Jade hissed again in pleasure and said, "You really do look like the ideal specimen of your kind."

Rhett hadn't looked forward to meeting the ringleader of this racket but he understood that before he fought, he would meet whoever it was. So when they came for him, he gave some resistance but for the most part he complied. He was surprised to see that the leader of this operation was a woman but then again they probably had more business sense than most men. He stared at her and replied, "I expect we all look alike."

Jade looked at Rhett with a look of amusement. The new ones always started out like that with the arrogance and the playing dumb card. It was a defense mechanism. The only exception was if the new fighter was a fighter to begin with; that they had the personality that was equivalent to a bully or worse. Those made good fighters and back during the gladiator days they were a sight to see in that armor they were given.

This one though, Jade was curious. She suspected he was one of those sensitive ones that had an aversion to showing his bite. Well she could see what he was capable of. She gave a low and throaty chuckle. "A sense of humor; a most common trait for the younger ones."

"I am to please," Rhett replied as he adjusted his arms. He was shackled on at the wrists so he couldn't do much and they were attached to the ones at his feet. "What do you want?"

"You ask a question which you should already know the answer to. Surely you know what it is we do here?"

Rhett twisted his lips slightly. He looked at nothing in particular and then at Jade and asked, "What do you want to know?"

Jade smiled, "Now we're talking. I want to see if you have bite rather than bark."

"So if I don't measure up then you'll let me go?" Rhett was aware that he sounded sarcastic about it but it was a way to see if he could get out of this. Wyatt may have said that there was no escape but he could hope even if it were a pipedream thing.

"Please. Even if you were all bark and no bite, I'd still toss you into the ring. It's always fun to watch a pansy get his ass kicked." Jade laughed. She had to give it to this one. "You thought it were that easy?"

"I might have," Rhett replied with a slight shrug of his shoulders.

"You're creative. I'll give you that." Jade then proceeded to circle Rhett, looking at him up and down. He really was a specimen and hoped that he would prove his mettle in the ring. He had good muscle tone even though he was a bit lean. The muscles though made up for it. "And it looks like you got the muscle. The weight though… leaves much to be desired."

"Health fetish," Rhett shot back.

"Or genetics," Jade returned to face Rhett. She gave him a speculative look. If she had the inclination to, she would make him into something for pleasure. As were though, she needed fighters. But he had such a pretty face. She reached up to touch his cheek and grinned when he jerked his head away. "Hmm prideful."

"I make it a point never to touch demons."

"But you certainly didn't have a problem with your date and you didn't even know," Jade countered hitting the sore spot.

Rhett gritted his teeth and tried not to react. He really didn't want to show his hand or his true side. It would only serve as fuel for the fire. "Not everyone can pick out the stench of a demon."

"But we can certainly smell a soul… even one belonging to one such as you." Jade got close to Rhett and looked at him with a seductive look. "And yours speaks of a past, which is why it is tainted and that is a delicious smell. Was it murder? That usually makes things smell nice and sweet."

Rhett didn't want to grace her with an answer. He was well aware of the things he had done and it had taken a very long time to even consider forgiveness on that level. Dana was the best thing that had happened to him and it pulled him out of his depression that he had kept carefully hidden all these years. "Wouldn't you like to know?"

"Actually I would. I love to know what makes my fighters tick. It's sort of a game to see how far they will go for the price of freedom," Jade replied with a smirk on her face. She liked how he was reacting. That meant he had a killer instinct in him. He was more quiet about it. Or he liked to suffer in silence and when pushed to the brink it came out. "So far you are typical of those that accept what they are but hate the fact that they have it."

"I don't hate what I am. I am only sorry that certain talents give a certain impression." Rhett made a slight shuffling of his hands since the chains were heavy. He could lift them with ease but when they held you in a certain position for long, it could be pretty heavy. "There's no changing what I am."

"And do you truly believe that to be the case given the things you've done?" Jade was grasping at straws since he didn't say anything about past events that made his soul tainted. Still if she pokes, she could get some information.

"Choices define us."

"True but it seems that yours seem to haunt you. It makes me wonder if you told that pretty little meat suit of a girl what you are." Jade peered at Rhett, taking in his eyes as if she were trying to stare into his soul. "No you haven't because if you did, she would think you're crazy and then run away. They always do when they find out."

Rhett pressed his lips into a thin line. He hadn't told Dana about him yet because he wasn't sure how she would handle it. He didn't like secrets but he understood that for people like him, it was a necessity. It made having a normal life difficult and it took a special person to be able to handle it. He had met a few who could but it was a tricky business. Sometimes once the blinders were off, the person could hate you to the next lifetime.

Jade knew that fairly well. She knew that for someone to reveal who they were was tantamount to the big plan that was in play now. She grinned sardonically as she began circling her specimen again. She was having way too much fun with this and she wondered if this was what it was like when the crossroad demons toyed with their clients. Sometimes they could be just like puppies; so much fun to play with. "You know that you can't tell her because you want to preserve that innocence. How does that make you feel? More… human?"

Rhett looked down at the demon. He didn't want to give her the satisfaction that she had gotten to him. True he didn't want to tell Dana because she was human and didn't know about the things that went bump in the night. She didn't the world he had been born into. He tried to steer the conversation away from this, "What else do you want to know? My favorite color?"

Jade couldn't help but laugh. "You really are something. You know when I was in that little pretty's meat, she was just the sweetest thing. She begged for me not to hurt you and she didn't even know what I was."

Rhett narrowed his eyes. So this was the one that violated Dana? Now he had more motivation to get out. Yet there was the price. "Bitch."

Jade smiled. Finally she had elicited a response. She was right in assuming that seeing that little pathetic meat suit possessed struck a nerve. Now she had some bite. On impulse, she reached out and grabbed Rhett on the back of his head and pulled him forward to give him a kiss on the lips.

Rhett jerked when he felt her lips on his and struggled. When he was released, he spat at her. She reacted by giving a right hook across the face. It pissed him off and he knew he revealed his nature when he turned to look at her and his canines were extended and the animal growls started. He lunged for her only to be thrown into the wall where he slid down in a heap.

Jade looked at Rhett with a bland expression. She got him to show himself and that was fine with her. He would do. "You are strong and probably will last. You will fight tonight, Lycan."

* * *

**A/N:** Looks like Angie suspects what happened to Dean in the pit and Rhett meets the ringleader of this fighting ring. What does she want with Angie? Stay tuned for more on The Caged Dhampir Sings...


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Dana stood at the front desk of the police station. It had been forty-eight hours and standard procedure would allow her to file a missing person's report. It was the best she could do since she really wasn't sure of what happened that night. She sighed as she waited for the officer to come back with the paperwork. Turning around, she noticed two guys in suits that looked like feds.

One was short with spikey hair and he seemed to have a swagger to him. It was like those bad boy descriptions she heard. His partner was tall with a shaggy mop but it looked _really_ good on him. His expression spoke of compassion, much like Rhett's, and there was a sort of awkward boyish look to him even though he looked professional and carried himself as such. Dana assumed that they were here for something.

"Okay Miss, you said that your boyfriend has gone missing?"

"Yes," Dana replied annoyed that she felt like she was repeating herself. "Rhett Davis. He went missing two nights ago."

"And how do you know he is missing?"

"We were supposed to meet for dinner," Dana spoke the truth, mostly. Like they would believe was she thought she saw? It was crazy even now as she thought about it. Still the cops needed details. "We were supposed to meet at the restaurant and then go from there. He didn't show."

"He could have canceled."

"And not call? He's not a douche. He would have called to say he couldn't make it and he wouldn't have left me standing there." Dana pursed her lips. There was a lot she couldn't say. Some of it she knew was the truth and hell she had planned to tell Rhett the truth but she wasn't sure how he would take it.

"Alright. What was he last wearing?"

Dana wanted to strangle the officer for not seeming to care. It didn't matter that they probably had seen this kind of thing all the time. She took a breath as the two feds were shown in. She couldn't help but notice that the taller one glanced at her and it seemed that his eye twitched. It sent a warning to her but at the moment Rhett was her priority. Turning to the officer, she described what Rhett had been wearing and watched as the officer sleepily took the description and any other details that she managed to pull out without going into the realm of crazy.

It didn't take much longer but she was less than complimentary with her thanks. She sort of mocked the officer saying, "Thank you." She then left the station and paused to think about that feeling when that fed looked at her. It was like he knew her but that was not possible since she had never seen him before in her life. Idly she touched the pendant that hung around her neck, a gift from her mother, and went to go start her shift at the bookstore.

Sam had noticed the girl while they were waiting for the detective on the case of the bodies. There was something about her that he couldn't place and tried to ignore it. It was pretty hard though considering that the girl was feeling frustrated with the officer as she filed a missing person's report on her boyfriend.

When they were finally called in, he couldn't help but look at her. There was something definitely off about her and he wasn't sure of what. It was one of those feelings and normally he didn't ignore them. Not in the line of work he was in.

The conversation with the lead detective told them what they knew. The bodies were found within the same area. They were missing something from them but it was more along the lines of body organs. It led Sam to conclude that Wyatt took the items posthumously from the bodies to try and make the connection.

"We would like to have our profiler take a look at the bodies or the autopsy reports," Dean was saying to the lead detective.

"I don't mind but didn't you get the report from that one other fed?" The detective named Simms looked at the pair as if they were nuts.

Dean looked like he was going to blow it with the way he was trying to recover from that bit of surprise. Sam took over in autopilot mode while his mind was thinking about the girl that had been up front. "We did have another agent but he hasn't reported in and we don't know why."

"And you think that what he was working on has something to do with it?" Detective Simms looked at the two FBI agents that were seated across from him. He was slightly suspicious of them but they carried themselves like agents.

"We do but we can't disclose the nature of the case," Dean added grateful that Sam pulled them out of this yet again. He glanced at his brother and noticed that Sam was thinking of other things but he was still focused on the job. It was that autopilot thing that cropped up every once in a while when he was obsessed with something.

"I see," the detective said though his body language said differently. He leaned back in his chair for a moment in order to make up his mind.

Dean wanted to squirm but he dared not and he could tell that Sam was looking like a statue at the moment with that autopilot look he wore. People tended to mistake that look for being serious and firm when on the job. Dean knew it well because ever since they first met Angela and the two months before she joined them, he watched that look appear. He could swear that some of their new quirks started appearing after she entered into their lives and mostly they were the good kind.

"I'll let you boys have the copies of the reports."

Sam was quick and sincere to thank the detective, "Thank you."

"If ya need any help, call us."

_A snowball's chance_, Dean thought to himself as he accepted the proffered card. He gave a smile while Sam gave a handshake as he stood up. He remembered to ask, "Where can we get the copies?"

"I'll have the secretary on it. You can pick them up in about an hour."

That was better than nothing and it did put them in some sort of direction. They were still stumped as to how they disappeared in the first place and they had no idea where to look. From what they had, it could be anywhere and probably under the guise of a legal boxing match. Their chances of finding the place and their missing hunter were not good but in Dean's mind they had worked with less and had discovered big things in the process.

As they exited the station, Dean decided to spring on Sam, "Okay so you flying on autopilot again?"

Sam looked at Dean and frowned, "What?"

"You were doing it again Sam. Sometimes you're thinking about one thing while the rest of you runs on automatic. What gives?"

Sam continued to frown and replied, "Nothing. Just that girl from earlier; something about her is…"

Dean's first thoughts were that Sam found her interesting and was planning on hooking up with her. Of course his partiality to his favorite girl had him thinking that she was going to be hurt by this whole thing. However Dean knew that it wasn't that kind of thing though he wouldn't mind teasing his brother about it. "You dog. Finally found a girl." He grinned at his brother.

"Mind out of the gutter Dean," Sam replied. Sometimes he had no idea where Dean got his ideas from. "I meant there was something off about her."

"Dude she was reporting a missing boyfriend who probably stood her up and found someone else," Dean replied. He had heard the whole thing too and figured the agitation was more along the lines of not being taken seriously.

"I think she only told part of the truth," Sam admitted as they walked to the Impala.

"What makes you think so?"

Sam knew that the next works out of his mouth were going to earn him permanent geek status with Dean. However once Angela told him how she could tell when Dean was lying like the whole hell mutt fiasco with sauerkraut. He replied, "She looked to the left a lot when she was giving details."

"Excuse me?"

They got into the Impala and Sam repeated, "She looked to the left."

Dean tried to think it through. Nothing was coming to him. "What the hell is that supposed to mean?" He frowned his confusion.

Sam gave a patient sigh. He explained, "The girl looked to the left when she was telling the cop her story." When Dean continued to look at him like he was nuts, Sam continued, "Dean, when people recall events, they look to the right. When people lie, they look to the left."

Dean listened to his brother and looked at him. "She looked to the left?"

"Yeah." Sam could see his brother wasn't convinced. This was strange even for him but he learned that observing the little things people take for granted help complete what the person decided to keep a secret. Briefly he wondered if Angela noticed things and that was why she looked at him with that look of hers. Focusing back on Dean, Sam added, "It's based on observation. Con men use it all the time."

"Uh-huh and what makes you so sure that her story has anything to do with this case?" Dean didn't waste any time getting to the point he was sure Sam was trying to make.

"He's missing Dean and I think she knows something but couldn't say it. Think about it, talking about some of things we see to a cop? They'd think we're crazy," Sam replied.

"I don't know Sam."

"Look at least we can talk to her. What harm could it do? We barely have anything as it is," Sam replied turning on the minor version of the puppy eyes. "It could be that maybe she saw something and it could be related."

Dean thought about it. It was a possibility but it was such a thin one. Then again they have worked with just as less on other cases. "Maybe Sam but I'd rather not go in and ask questions and her thinking we're whack jobs." He started the engine of the car, "Besides there is always the chance that Angie found something."

Sam sighed. Maybe he was making a big fuss out of nothing but it just wouldn't let go. There was something about the girl and maybe she did see something. He wasn't wrong in how her eyes moved. He was in a good position to observe her while they were waiting and he wasn't mistaken about her eye movement.

He never mentioned it but after Angela told him how she was able to tell Dean had been fibbing, he practiced observing eye movements. So he was fairly confident that he was right in that the girl was not telling the whole truth. He glanced at Dean and decided to end it, "You're probably right and Angie is better at finding out the unlikely and making a case."

Dean glanced over at Sam and noticed the change in mood. He probably shouldn't have shot it down. He did have the sense that if it had been Angela, he wouldn't have questioned it as much. It did sound hypocritical even if they both didn't buy her thing about hot spots. "Still it is something," he allowed. He glanced over at Sam and noted that the expression didn't change but he knew Sam heard him.

Sam heard Dean's acknowledgement. That didn't change the fact that Dean was more willing to trust Angela's grasping at straws than his. It rather stung coming from Dean but he could recognize when Dean was trying to apologize without saying the words. He replied, "Yeah."

* * *

Angela looked around the streets and then at the map she was looking at. She had marked everything that they knew. They knew where the abductions were and they knew where the body dumps were. She managed to narrow the search of the city but it was still pretty big. If she had another clue, then she could narrow it further but as it were, it could be anywhere.

It used to be that they were underground literally since they technically were not legal. Yet they were events that the spectators dressed for. So hence there was the possibility that it could have the cover of a boxing club or some other form of fighting entertainment. With the casino around, even that provided a venue. She had never felt so frustrated in her life and would have crumpled up the map and threw it away when her phone rang.

Angela frowned at hearing it. She told Dean that she would meet them back at the motel later. Looking at the caller ID she raised her brow and answered, "Bobby?"

_Any luck finding Wyatt?_

Angela didn't want to give Bobby no news or bad news but honesty compelled her to, "Well you know we found his room and looked at his stuff and determined that he was hunting down a fight ring."

_Right and you had to grill me on him._

"I know and I deserved that but I didn't… don't know the guy as well as you and I didn't want the possibility of him not being the hunter you knew him to be." Angela paused a bit to chew her lip. Things were really complicated on all levels. "I didn't mean to hurt you Bobby."

_Ya didn't idjit. I know you were just doing what you do best and that is covering all your bases. And ya make me feel bad when you don't react like normal people._

_That's because I deserve every bit of it_, Angela thought to herself as she listened to Bobby. "I'm sorry."

_Don't be. Yer just on a learning curve._

"Don't try to sugar coat it Bobby. You and I both know that I'm a damaged being," Angela replied in a matter of fact tone. "I always screw things up even with the best intentions in mind and end up causing harm and yet I am still called a healer. Ironic isn't it?"

_And stupid of ya ta think so. So what if ya had a few more bad experiences that haunt ya then three of us put together? Don't mean that we aren't there for ya._

Angela gave a slight smile, "I know and Bobby, if it hadn't been for you…"

_Don't get started. I am NOT growing lady parts because of ya. Now what are ya doing at this moment?_

Angela chuckled. Leave it to Bobby to stop the chick flick moments before they got to the point where it was socially awkward. Not that she minded that because in her mind it was part of being human. She replied, "I've been combing the areas where the victims were taken. I've got the feeling though that they are not the only ones that are missing. The thing is I'm not sure of what to look for."

_What do you mean? You can pick out a nonhuman easily with your sniffer. You could find a potential target and see if anyone is watching him._

"If only it was that easy and you know me. I wouldn't do that to someone unless they understood the risks completely. Besides there are ways for full bloods to blend in and it would be difficult to spot under a visual check even if you knew what to look for and that is the sticking point. Whoever it is knows how to track them and possibly through supernatural means. I just don't know." Angela paused and looked before crossing the street. She stopped outside of a bookstore and looked at the sign.

_Well there are ways besides visually looking for what ya need and of course if ya don't have a sniffer like you do._

Angela continued to study the bookstore. "You think that maybe you could find out? You know this Wyatt the best. Maybe he mentioned something about his work that you didn't think serious of at the time but he gave you a clue."

_Most of the time he would talk about past hunts; he never talked about the current job he was on. Said that it was best if I didn't know and some nonsense about more hunters out there who wouldn't understand the nature of his work._

"Well I do know that there are hunters who don't understand why another would help the victim that happens to be a thing that they normally would hunt," Angela replied as she peered in the window at the displays. She peered to try and ascertain the selection available. "So do you think you can look up possibilities, maybe even look at your contacts who know Wyatt and maybe know a thing or two about finding a fight ring."

_I won't make promises but I'll check. Maybe you should try your friends too._

Angela did consider the possibility of Akira during her conversation with Castiel the night before. The girl risked her position to give her the information on Tiamat since they weren't investigating it in the first place. It seemed that they were more concerned about how their weapons vault was broken into. She didn't want to get her into any more trouble. "I may know some people and I think I might buy a couple of books."

_So when this is done I should expect a shipment?_

"You know me Bobby. I love my books," Angela replied grinning. She sobered quickly and felt the need to ask a question that had been nagging her since her conversation with Castiel. "Bobby, what about putting myself as a potential fighter out there?"

_Ya mean you set yourself up as bait? Has being solo with yer vamp friend sent you back in time a few years?_

"It was just an idea Bobby. I wasn't going to do it unless… I had the boys on board and knowing them, they would rather that I shave my head bald than set myself up as bait. They made that clear at Sheridan."

_Good._

Angela sighed. Always she thought ahead to the point where there was no return or no other option except to stray down that path that brought pain. She knew that at some point that area would come and she had a sense of foreboding that it would be the thing that tore her family apart. "Bobby, I'm a planner. Too many games of chess ingrained the habit in me. I always try to anticipate and you know I won't bag me a thing to play bait."

_I know but ya know that you have people who care about what ya do with yerself. For the record, I was thinking that might be the next thing._

"You just waited until I said it so you can yell at me because you love me," Angela replied gently as she smiled. "I know you old man and I wouldn't have it any other way. I'll try looking around some more. I'll get back to you."

_Alright and I'll take a look around too. Be careful._

"Always am," Angela replied as she hung up her phone.

"Your suggestion is valid and possibly the only one if you want to find your missing hunter."

Angela didn't jump. Well it took a lot of effort to not do that. She turned to look at her eavesdropper and tried to maintain a controlled voice, "Cas, you know that springing out of nowhere like that is disturbing but eavesdropping is rude."

"You never had a problem with eavesdropping," Castiel replied as he stared at his charge.

That was not important and Angela was not going to argue shades of grey to an angel who more readily understood black and white and following orders. She gave a tolerant smile and said, "And only you would point out a complicated argument. So… what gives Cas? Why are you here?"

"You may be able to compartmentalize your priorities but your emotions have a way of filtering through," Castiel replied not sure if he was using the right words or not. He had learned quickly from Dean especially that there were certain words you didn't say because of the potential for awkwardness that was met with a myriad of responses. The most consistent with Dean was sarcasm and the threat of an ass kicking. Angela was different since no two reactions were exactly the same.

Angela raised a brow and nodded as if it were acceptable. She replied, "Well if our talk last night was any indicator, then yes my emotions have begun to be what probably is interference to the grand plan." She didn't mean to sound snippy about it but her emotions and how they fueled her judgment had been a source of contention before. "So my emotions are a problem?"

"I sensed that you're still distraught about what we discussed previously. Is there anything that you need?"

Angela shot a look at Castiel. He was really going to town with this and it was touching since the most he ever showed in emotion with her was touching her with his grace. That had been an experience. "You never cease to amaze me Cas."

"I am your guardian and I am not a mindless drone," Castiel replied as he looked down. He knew that to tell her the truth. The others knew that he could talk to her and couldn't understand how he was able to reason with her regarding what they needed. Their bond was deeper than it should have been allowed to be but it happened and Castiel found that he had no regrets. "I dislike seeing you distressed. It disturbs me."

Had it been anyone else, Angela would have laughed. Since it was Castiel, her Cas, talking, it was hardly that even though it sounded funny. It was touching and the truth. She smiled, "Cas just hearing you say that just makes me feel better." She motioned him to follow.

Castiel followed his charge into the place she was going. He looked around and asked, "I take it that you are trying to find out more about your case?"

"Yes. What we know is that it is a fight ring. Monsters are being made to fight each other and are treated like dogs forced into dog fighting." Angela replied in a low whisper as she headed towards the history and lore sections. She ignored the looks when she went near the occult section. She thumbed through the titles and then scoured the books when she hit a possible selection. "The missing hunter was probably trying to break this ring and taken for his pains."

Castiel just followed and listened. He didn't quite understand why she was saving monsters but if she needed help, he would give it. "Anything else."

"Well I narrowed down the search corridor but it is too big still and could hide behind any number of fronts," Angela replied as she pulled a book on gladiators that was not a standard history but a special kind of book. "We did determine that the bodies that turned up were filed as missing persons but months ago and their injuries are consistent with a fighting ring."

Castiel looked around while Angela was looking through the stacks. He was holding a few possibilities and one that was more of a little reading as she called it. He spotted a young woman with red-blonde hair and green eyes and studied her. He looked at his charge and then back at the girl. "You may want to talk to the clerk. She knows what happened."

Angela looked up at Castiel to find that he had put her selections down and had flapped out. She gave a slight eye roll at that habit as she collected her books. She then looked over at the woman Castiel said to talk to. She frowned slightly at what the angel suggested. "Cas, you really need to learn how to be specific before you book."

* * *

**A/N:** Still in the dark about the case Wyatt was working on and Angie picks up an angle with Cas. Stay tuned for more on The Caged Dhampir Sings...


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Dana sighed as she rang up another customer. She was worried about Rhett and hoped that he was okay. She wasn't sure if the cops were even going to do anything about him missing. They probably thought that he split on her. That wasn't true because she did know what happened and she didn't know what to think of it.

At least the monotonous chore of ringing up customers was something that didn't require genius or anything like that. She could work with it while she thought about things. Her next customer was someone who looked like a tax accountant even though the trench coat looked a bit rumpled and the hair could do with a little fixing. The eyes though were the most intense blue she had ever seen.

The customer just looked at her until a woman in dark hair and an unusual set of eyes came up with a stack of books. She looked at the man and said, "You know that leaving me to dry with a stack is not polite."

"My apologies."

Dana thought the voice was rather… she really couldn't place it. It was gravelly like it was rough but there was a sort of gentleness despite the abrupt way he apologized to the woman who placed her stack on the counter. She took the first of the books and started scanning the bar code. A glimpse at the title had her raise her brows slightly since the guy looked like a tax accountant and the woman looked like the business type dressed in the suit. "Interesting reading," she ventured.

"A hobby of mine," the woman replied in a firm voice that clearly said Dana wasn't to pry. It was polite though and had a nice timbre to it. Thing was she didn't care about what type of books they were. She long accepted people had their quirks and hell she had her quirks too.

Dana gave a nod, "Always nice to have a hobby."

"It is research for a case," the man with the blue eyes replied.

Dana looked up to study the man who had spoken. He had a serious expression. "I see," was all that she could reply to that. What do you say really when two people who should be behind an office desk are buying books on lore and stuff that is nothing but the imagination? Then again she had met stranger people. It was rather a bit of a normal addition of a book to teach another language to the reader.

"You know what happened," the man with the blue eyes said.

The woman muttered, "Cas."

Dana looked up at that and saw the stare intensify from the man. She replied in a low whisper, "I don't know what you're talking about."

"You know the truth. And I know what you are," the man said before being jerked quiet by the woman who hissed his name again.

Dana felt a moment of panic as she looked at the pair. Could they be with the people that took Rhett? Then there was the guy saying that he knew her. This was not good. Taking the strong stance, she leaned over and said, "I don't know what you are talking about but if you are up to something, I will call security."

The woman spoke quickly and said, "Just give me the total and we'll be on our way."

Dana looked between them. The guy still had hat intense stare while the woman was looking apologetic for the whole thing. She could be nice about that since it was obvious the woman was embarrassed by her companion. With a firm look, Dana finished ringing up the books and gave the total. The woman paid for them without a murmur in cash and surprisingly in small bills. At least it wasn't in coins in rolls. That would have been a pain in the ass.

Dana waited until they were gone before sighing in relief. That was weird and creepy. It didn't sit right with her and she wanted to get away. The thing was she couldn't just up and leave since it was her job. Plus there was Rhett. She felt responsible for what had happened and she wanted to make it right.

It was a relief when her lunch break came. She decided to head to her usual haunt at the café down the street since they did have the best tacos ever. She smiled gratefully at her relief as she went to the locker room to grab her purse. She pulled out her wallet and put it back in the locker that had been hers since she took the job. She shut the door and turned to leave in order to come face to face with the guy from earlier.

Dana let out a shriek. "What are you doing here?"

"I need you to come with me."

Dana started to protest and was about to hit him when he grabbed her arm. It felt like a whoosh and a breeze and suddenly she found herself in an open field near the highway. She blinked to make sure that her eyes weren't playing tricks on her as she looked around breathlessly. After taking in a few gulps, she asked, "What did you do?"

"We need to talk," the man said as he looked at her.

"Cas, what are you thinking?"

Dana looked to see the woman from earlier standing in the same field and looking very put out at the situation. _At least I'm not alone in the confusion_, she thought to herself. She looked at the man and the woman.

The man said, "We need information and she has it."

"That doesn't mean you abduct them from their job." The woman marched up giving a slight sigh of exasperation. She then looked at Dana and said, "I apologize for earlier and now."

"No harm done," Dana replied trying to put on a brave face. "It isn't every day that I get abducted by a tax accountant who can zoom to whatever place he wants. And I certainly didn't count on meeting uh whoever you are."

The woman gave a sympathetic smile, "Again I apologize. My name is Angela. I am here about the missing persons that have been turning up dead."

Dana nodded. Well at least that was a legitimate excuse. She motioned towards the man, "And your partner?"

"I am Castiel. I am an angel of the Lord."

Dana opened her eyes wide and probably thought that they were going to bulge out of her head. That was absurd. There was no such thing. Was there? "You're kidding right?"

Angela had been studying the woman since Castiel made her aware of her. She was the same girl that bumped into her before when she was leaving with the boys at the café. She couldn't forget the red hair that looked like it had been polished by the heat of the sun. It wasn't fiery red but it suited the girl and the eyes were green; not like Sam's mossy green but more like emerald isle green. She was a unique person.

As to what Castiel had been hinting at, she wasn't sure of how to broach the subject without sounding like a loony. So instead she had been looking around to see if anyone had been tailing her. Of course that turned up empty until she was at the register with the angel and he had to say something. Inwardly she had cringed at that since Castiel was not known for subtlety.

The girl of course thought they were stalkers or something and threatened with security and so they left. The next moment Angela found herself in this open field and Castiel promising that he would return. He did keep his return and he hadn't been alone and now she was with the poor girl who thought she was on the crazy train and had no way off. Gently she replied, "Actually he's not. Cas is an angel and they do exist but then again you are familiar with the supernatural aren't you?"

For some reason, Dana felt comfortable under the gaze of Angela. Her eyes spoke of sympathy and trust. The way how the question was worded also had an impact. It was like she knew and was giving Dana a chance to fess up. Sighing she replied, "I know a few things."

Angela nodded. She thought Castiel bringing the woman here was a bad idea but maybe she could at least make the girl comfortable. She replied, "Well you're not alone there. You've met Cas and you know me. You probably know what I do."

"Well if you hang around angels," Dana replied still feeling weird that there was such a thing, "then I figure you must be a hunter."

"Right on the money."

"So that means you think that the missing people are not people," Dana ventured.

"Some but not all. Some people could possibly have walked out and just disappeared," Angela replied. She was well aware that there were people who just decided to up and leave to never be seen or heard from again. It was a sad thing but it did happen. That didn't mean that it hurt any less. "But there is a connection."

Dana nodded. It was nice that the woman wasn't being so pushy. "And you think that you know who has them?"

"Not really. All I have is a lead from another hunter who disappeared," Angela replied. It was probably a mistake to reveal everything to someone she had barely met but she had a good vibe about this woman.

"That's too bad. I'd like to help but I'm not sure if I could help you," Dana replied. It wasn't that she didn't want to trust Angela but she had been taught to be aware of the people that she met.

"You know what happened," Castiel said. "You will tell us what we need to know."

"And I'm sure that she would if you didn't sound like you were going to smite her if she didn't," Angela countered with an annoyed expression on her face. She looked apologetically at Dana and said, "Sorry about that."

"Um… thanks?" Dana was baffled at the whole thing and it didn't feel that all threatening. "Um… look, I am not sure of what happened."

"You were possessed," Castiel entered. He then explained, "It can be detected."

Angela gave a slight look and added, "It's actually true. There are ways to determine if someone has been possessed."

"I am not even going to ask but since you both seem to know something about me, I might as well give you the full picture. The name is Dana. Dana O'Brien and I do know what you two are talking about and I feel like crap because I saw what happened and I couldn't do anything to stop it," Dana rattled off in a single breath. It was a somewhat an amazing feat since she was kind of huffing more at the fact that these strange people found her out and she had been careful… well not careful enough since they took Rhett.

"I can imagine it must be difficult since you're a witch," Castiel replied.

Dana felt her eyes widen in surprise. That was completely out of left field and she didn't even want to guess how this angel named Castiel knew that. She looked at the woman named Angela and she looked like she was embarrassed but also like the jig was up or something. She wondered who was this woman that appeared to know things. She heard her hiss at the angel so at least she had manners. She sighed and replied, "Yes I know that. How do you know that? Wait don't tell me feather boy." A bit of her family accent cut through.

"Obvious is that Cas is an angel and they… have their ways," Angela replied, "As for me… um… I'm not what you'd call a normal human."

"You are the Malachi of Absolution."

Dana just stared at Angela. Like that name meant anything but coming from the otherwise stoic angel, it seemed pretty funny since it was so out of place. "Okay, like that means anything but I am guessing that you're like my boyfriend and don't like to tell because basically it could be seen as an equal or freak."

Despite the badly timed response from Castiel, Angela liked the witch Dana. She was direct and didn't put a fuss over something that meant nothing. She liked the fact that she didn't seem to care that she was what she was and it seemed that she liked her boyfriend who was in a similar category. She nodded, "I see you're no stranger. This could work. Tell me what you remember and I'll do my best that my friends and I will get him back."

Dana liked Angela. She didn't think she was crazy and just accepted her for what she was. She also believed her. It was in the assertion and the determination. "Alright. Two nights ago we were…"

* * *

_This is Angela. You know the drill._

Dean frowned but couldn't help but shout, "Damn it Angie. Pick up the damn phone!" In frustration he threw it and hit Sam square on the shoulder since he was occupying the passenger seat of the Impala.

"Dude, seriously," Sam frowned as the cell phone hit him. "Trying out a new weapon?"

"It will be if someone doesn't pick up their damn cell phone," Dean replied and ended in a near shout. How he managed to keep the car on the road in the middle of a rant was something that couldn't even be answered unless a study was made of it.

"You got her voicemail?" Sam knew it was a dumb question but he couldn't help it as he picked up the abused phone. It still worked like it did when Dean got it. Sam couldn't help but marvel at the fact that with all the abuse they took on hunts, it was a wonder that the phones were able to take a beating and still function. Well the only time that they were completely busted was when they got t-boned and that was before they met her.

"Thank you Captain Obvious. I was afraid that I got the messenger pigeon instead," Dean retorted as he scowled at the road like it offended him in some way. It stayed in that glare position as he drummed his fingers lightly on the steering wheel.

"Don't you think you're overreacting a little?" Sam looked over at Dean with a slight look on his face.

"Hell no. Not with what we got."

"Dean," Sam began patiently. He had to remember not to talk to his brother like he did on the phantom traveler case. That would only piss his brother off though come to think of it, she did that a couple of times and he didn't complain. Putting on that annoyed polite face, he continued, "She's not looking for trouble. She's just going around to the places she marked on the map. That's all."

"And with her luck, she ran into those douches," Dean replied.

"Dean, she's like a master at disappearing," Sam pointed out. He was concerned too since there was the issue that whoever this group was, they could figure out that she wasn't completely human. He had faith though that she was keeping an eye out on stuff like that. "Hell I'm betting the times we got a helping hand before we hooked up, that was her and we didn't know it."

Dean had to concede that Sam had a point in all this. It just bothered him that Sam wasn't acting as overly concerned as he usually would. It had to be a conspiracy or something unless they were out to make his life miserable. "Still, if this is a bad mother and they are that good to snatch theses monsters, some in broad daylight… that's something to be concerned with."

Sam sighed. "Dean, she told me once that she was a survivor and that some of the things she learned…"

"Don't start Sam," Dean replied, "I don't want to hear about that douche cause I'm already pissed and I just want to gank his ass."

"I do too but Dean just calm down. You're acting like you don't trust her to be careful. I think she's shown that enough," Sam replied trying to make Dean understand. "She made a promise Dean. You know as well as I that she doesn't go back on it."

"Yeah but she can reinterpret it if she sets her mind to it." Dean pursed his lips and stared forward.

"Come on. You know she wouldn't do that if it were that important." Sam wondered why they were even having this conversation.

"Sam, she was willing to go to hell and leave you topside. She knows the rules and she was willing to break number one. Don't tell me that didn't bother the hell out of you." Dean pointed his finger in a warning gesture.

"Alright it did and you want to know why? Because she didn't tell me… not at first." Sam tried to keep his voice even as he turned to look out the window. "Look… she was going for you and I didn't want her to but she…"

"What? She gave the look?"

"She said it was something she had to do; she thought she failed in her promise to Dad."

"That's stupid," Dean countered heatedly.

"Dean, her word is all that she has in her mind. When have you ever known her to go back on anything she promised? Dad made her promise to watch out for us." Sam had a lot of time to think about that while he was trying to look for her and get Dean back.

Dean calmed down a little and realized that his brother was right. She didn't go back on her word and she even told him that it was all she had and had asked him to help her out. Personally Dean thought that she had so much more worth of value and didn't get it. "I hear you Sam but something doesn't sit right. What we saw at the morgue and the reports… Just a bad feeling."

"She'll call."

"Right when the shit hits the fan," Dean muttered since he knew her tendencies. Even when she was blind, she waited until she felt comfortable even though she had headaches to ask for help. Then again Sam probably saw the injury and then just took matters into his own hands.

"Maybe she might call that angel for help."

"Him? The dick with wings?" Dean looked at Sam as if he went off his rocker.

"Dean you said it yourself that she knew the guy. You said that she didn't even flinch when he did his angel thing." Sam couldn't even think of what to call it.

"And she looked ready to kick his ass into tomorrow and probably would have. No wonder her ears didn't explode…"

Sam said nothing more. He had heard the whole story from Dean about how Angela didn't bat an eye at when Castiel spoke to Dean in that high pitched ringing sound. He had to admit that it was unusual since she had very good hearing and that kind of thing could damage it. Then again he suspected she knew something from the way she reacted during the séance with Pam. Since then it has been nothing but…

At the burger joint, Sam pulled up the laptop and searched for the missing person's report filed earlier that day. It was cakewalk for him since he learned a few tricks from Ash and then practiced some more on his own time. Most reports filed were easy to access anyway since it was linked to those hotlines and making it easier to follow up on cases.

It didn't take long to find out the name of the girl who filed the report. Now he just needed to find out about her which meant hacking into the DMV. He glanced at his phone which had been laying silent by the laptop. He was tempted to call but he had to give her leeway.

"Find anything?"

Sam looked up to see Dean putting two beers on the table and sitting across from him. "Uh yeah. The girl who filed a missing person's report is one Dana O'Brien twenty-one and moved here a year ago from a small town not even on a map."

"There's psycho-killer written all over it," Dean replied teasing Sam as he took a drink.

Sam stared at his brother and narrowed his eyes in his annoyed version of the bitch face. "Very funny," he deadpanned. "Anyway I got an address and check this out; it's roughly a block from where she was supposed to meet her boyfriend. Some restaurant club or other; one of those places where you need to look like James Bond in a dinner jacket to get in."

"She can afford a place like that?"

"Not on her salary. Oh."

Dean looked up from the notes he had been scouring while Sam was feeding him the girl's vitals. "Oh what?"

"Nothing just that we have actually met her before," Sam replied as he looked at the driver's license photo. He turned it around so that Dean could take a look.

Dean took in the redhead's appearance with a speculating eye. She was a looker. "Nice girl. One I wouldn't mind picking up."

"Good luck since she works in a bookstore and is taking a couple of classes at the community college." Sam paused to take a sip of his beer.

"Fine," Dean replied since he recognized that tone of voice when he heard it. "So why are you saying that we may have met her before?"

"More like we bumped into her or rather she bumped into Angie at the coffee place," Sam clarified as he watched his brother look at the screen. "The guy she was waiting for is next to hers. See anything familiar?"

Dean looked at the girl and was surprised that they had met but when Sam directed his attention to the guy, he paused. He peered closer hoping that his eyes weren't playing tricks on him. He had seen that look before. "Whoa. I see why she wasn't willing to tell the whole truth."

"Yeah because her boyfriend is either a Lupei or like Lycan and his kind," Sam replied. He had seen the eye flare even though it was faint and it looked like the photo had been doctored to hide it. Most people wouldn't notice it if they didn't know what to look for. "So…"

"So what? You want me to admit that you were right? Grow up Sam," Dean replied.

"Just at least acknowledge that what I told you has some value."

"Right and what happens when you get someone like Angie? That girl could lie through her teeth and make it sound real. You've seen how she played the guys we hustle from."

"That is different."

The conversation would have continued into an argument if the phone hadn't rung. Sam gave a look as he picked it up and answered. "Angie? Yeah we got the reports and everything. Listen I may have a lead… What? Really? Um… okay then." He pulled the phone away with a puzzled look.

"What?"

Sam looked at Dean and replied, "Nothing. Just that she found Dana and that she's a witch."

* * *

**A/N:** Cas is doing his angel thing again and Sam and Dean argue in brotherly fashion... sort of and about the usual, Angie. Nice surprise that Angie knows their lead. Stay tuned for more on The Caged Dhampir Sings...


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

"So this is where you were attacked?" Angela scoured the alleyway before stepping into it.

Dana looked at Angela as she walked down. She really didn't want to go down there again. Angela didn't push her to go but she felt compelled since the woman was willing to get to the bottom of whatever took Rhett. She even volunteered her help with a couple of hex bags and some other small stuff.

It was nerve wracking being back there. She remembered everything that happened. She told Angela how she remembered the black smoke and then not being in control of her limbs as she talked to Rhett that night. She saw what she did and she felt a little sick. That felling came back full force and she leaned against the wall of the building.

Angela had been walking down and looking around when she asked her question. When she didn't get an answer, she turned around. She saw the look on Dana's face and frowned in worry. "Are you all right?"

Dana realized that she was being watched. At least it wasn't by that angel. He took off after taking her to the taco place since she still had a little over thirty minutes left of her lunch. After work, she met Angela at the place where Rhett had been abducted and now she was acting like a wuss because she remembered everything. She looked at Angela and replied, "I'm fine."

"That may work on occasion with my boys," Angela replied. She did a quick look over to make sure there were no ill effects that Dana may have forgotten to mention. She was used to it with Sam and Dean so it came automatically. "Seriously though… what's wrong?"

Dana sighed as she got her emotions under control. She looked up to see Angela looking at her with a look full of concern. She sighed, "Just remembering what I did… or rather what the demon made me do…" She gave a puzzled frown since she wasn't sure how to describe it.

"Possession is a bitch," Angela just said. It was the same thing she said about being possessed by a god… well it was a bit different from a demon but still. She understood the feeling well. She placed a reassuring hand on Dana's shoulder.

"I take it you've been through it before?" Dana looked at the woman who was giving a compassionate look at her.

"Yes and it's the same every time," Angela replied with a slight smile.

"So you've been possessed more than once then?"

"Yep but only once by a demon and twice by a god," Angela replied as she held up her fingers to emphasize the point. She gave a slight smile to make light of it since those were times when the choice was pretty much the only one. She gave one last smile before turning to walk back down the alleyway and look for clues.

Dana knew that the day was full of surprises. She was familiar with demon possession but god possession? That was a new one on her. She followed Angela down the alley, focused since she was no longer thinking too hard about what happened before. She asked, "So gods can possess people?"

"Only the ones that need to manifest on the physical plane or if they are just plain asshats," Angela replied as she came to the area where the attack happened. She could tell because she could smell the faint stench of sulfur. Two days may have gone by but it was pretty damn hard to get rid of the stench of rotten eggs. Then again she had a super sniffer as Dean said.

"What about the one that possessed you?"

"Part of a ritual," Angela replied as she found the traces of sulfur and ran her thumb along the trail. She dabbed her thumb and took trace sniffs of it and wrinkled her nose. It was a close but no cigar reminder of other things that she had never been able to forget. Talking helped, "For the patrons to become visible and cast judgment, they must pass through vessels of similar disposition. Then the judging of the Tournament begins."

To Dana it sounded a bit like some weird ritual that she knew some covens liked to do. She was just glad that she wasn't a part of that. Unfortunately she couldn't turn off her powers so she practiced but with basic stuff. She was always good with hexes and traces. She frowned though at the whole description. "Similar disposition. You mean same personalities?"

Angela looked at the sulfur in her hands. She stared at it long and hard. The stench wafted up her nostrils and brought back memories that she knew would never go away. She could hear the taunting comments, the egging on from him and Lenya. She remembered the desperation she felt as it collided with her principles every damn time the shakes came. It was so close and all she had to do was just open her mouth…

Angela forced her attention away in order to answer the question, "It's more than personalities. It's some weird quirk that the god and goddess seem to know. What I do know is that the goddess has a much easier time manifesting through me than my partner and her husband… though Sam didn't have that much trouble." She frowned a little.

There was a strange sound she was picking up. She almost wanted to curse that her hearing for getting better in recent months. Then again the Old Man's compound forced that out of her. She could hear it… just like when she first met Sacha.

_She managed to get out of her room and sneak down the hall. It hadn't taken long to discern the patterns of the guards. They were as predictable as trained monkeys and that was insulting the monkey. Still she was able to bypass the guards in the hall and throughout the compound. Her stealth trick came in handy._

_ Once outside the building, it was much more difficult. She had no idea where she was or how big the entire place was. She did know her cardinal directions and took a look at the sky. She decided to head west and north. She would eventually find a road and signs and civilization. She couldn't head out the front door since that was probably what they would expect from her._

_ The forest was dense and full of what a forest is supposed to have. The sounds were like the few times she actually roughed it out on a case. She could make out the animal sounds of birds and critters as she skirted through the forest. She made a slight appeal to Gabriel along the way hoping that he might hear her._

_ She made it to a small clearing and stopped. She had noticed. There were no sounds. It was quiet… too quiet. She stood there and listened to the sounds of her own breathing. It was the only set of sounds until…_

_ They were soft treading but they weren't gentle. They were predatory. Wait, how did she know that? The steps were barely above a whisper. She narrowed her eyes and moved with equal precision. It was then she saw him._

_ He was looking for her. She knew it. Well she would take care of him like the guards…_

It hadn't been that simple. They had each been skirting each other throughout that time until Sacha got the drop on her. They fought for some time until he knocked her out and dragged her back to her holding cell. It actually was how she got the scar on her forearm. That was, as she told Sam, escape attempt number 3.

This was a similar situation. She could hear the footsteps. She glanced at Dana who was looking at her. She looked back down the alley and saw someone step into view but then was gone; like they were just walking by at the other end.

"Are they back?"

Angela moved her head to listen for sounds. It wasn't quiet because there were people going by. She could see how this ring would be able to snatch the victims in broad daylight and from crowded places. Coercion was usually a good one since all you had to do was threaten someone and tell them to keep quiet and you got them. She replied, "No, but I wouldn't linger. You said your place is nearby?"

Dana looked around. She couldn't see anything or hear anything but her instincts told her that Angela was the one to trust on this level. She looked around and said, "Yes. Through the alleyway and to the right."

_Might be expecting it_, Angela thought to herself. She had set up enough ambushes to know what the most likely vantage points were for springing a trap. "Okay. Then we take the long way around." She abruptly turned and exited the alley where they entered, taking Dana with her.

Dana wasn't used to being grabbed like she was and taken down the street. She half expected to be dragged down the street but Angela's grip was firm and gentle. She didn't pull but led and they were like a pair of friends walking down the street. She said, "The long way takes us near the Plover and that place is not the place to be on a night like this."

Angela had no idea what this place was but she got the idea about the place. Maybe it was a bad place but it could be to their advantage. She kept her eyes straight ahead and occasionally glanced around like she was having a good time as she replied, "But it might work to our advantage. Just as long as it's not like New Orleans."

"Nothing like that I don't think."

"Good." Angela gave a slight shake of her head. She ended up recalling a certain situation with a certain voodoo queen that seemed to have a thing for dhampirs that could be pretty flexible in certain situations aside from knowing a few things about voodoo.

They went around the corner and Angela checked to see if they had been followed. She picked out a few likely suspects but made no indication that she had spotted them. Sometimes you had to let them get comfortable with the situation and then they slipped up and made a mistake.

It was early evening but there was already a crowd forming. It was no small wonder since it was a Friday evening and people did tend to like to get hammered on the weekends. Angela could make out the ones who were going to get into a drunken one night stand and drunk in general and the ones that got drunk to make a scene. It wasn't like New Orleans and Bourbon Street since there were no dressed up crazies out but plenty of people who could be crazy.

"They're getting an early start," Dana said as she noticed the patrons hanging around the Plover. She didn't like living near the place but it was the most affordable place for her salary and she did have a nice trust fund to help. She glanced at Angela nervously but all she saw was determination and confidence.

"Not a problem," Angela replied. She knew it was a risk but this was a necessary. It was a trick that had gotten her and Sacha out of a jam a couple of times and it came back like riding a bike.

Focusing on her empath she channeled it towards the crowd. She led Dana into the crowd and slowly walked through it by gently moving patrons aside and occasionally doing turns with a few. It allowed her to spot one she knew was a demon. That really was a sticking point but judging from the expression, he was having trouble spotting them. They had to go another way. Looking at Dana she muttered, "Follow my lead."

"Have been since we came here."

Angela gave a slight look as she upped the juice a little and led Dana inside the Plover. She led the way but at the slow pace she had started outside. The people around interacted and they responded while they made their way to the back door. Taking one last glance, Angela could see the demon was still looking for them, and then went through the back.

It was when they were at the door of Dana's apartment that the girl let out the breath she had been holding. "That was close." She then frowned, "How did you do that?"

Angela went through the house for the container of salt and took to lining the doors and the windows. She put the empty container down and started marking near the vents with her marker that she kept in her jacket pocket. She didn't want the girl to get possessed again. While she was working, she replied, "One of my talents. That should do it."

"Salt?"

"It'll keep the demons out," Angela replied. She peered out the window just to make sure. "Seems like they are worried you might blab."

"Or it could be you," Dana countered. "You hang with an angel."

"Touché," Angela replied with a grin. She sighed as she put her hands on her hip. "It also could be that they know you have family history too. Though a witch probably wouldn't be sporting unless they thought they could use you to get Rhett to fight."

Dana had gone to get a glass of whiskey. After all that, she needed a drink. She poured two glasses and handed it to Angela. "You seem to have thought this through."

"Part of my job… well a hunter's job." At the look Dana gave her, Angela added, "Don't worry I won't hunt Rhett."

"You are strange," Dana said as she took a hit of her whiskey.

"So my bulldog tells me," Angela replied as she downed her whiskey and went to check on things. "Now since spotting those demons was no coincidence I am willing to bet that their center of operations is somewhere nearby." She looked Dana and a thought came to her.

Dana noticed how Angela was looking at her and asked, "What?"

"How good are you at tracing spells?"

* * *

Rhett paced around agitated in his holding cell. That demon bitch had gotten to him and she knew it. Maybe it was his fault for falling in love with Dana but she made him feel different than he had been in a long time. He didn't even care about what she was but he was afraid about what she might think of him and what he was. Now that he revealed a weakness to him, he was certain that the demon was going to use it against him. He wouldn't put it past her and it was what was on his mind as he kept pacing.

"You look like a caged beast kid. Stop it."

Rhett looked at Wyatt with a slight frown. Even though they were on a first name basis now, the hunter still called him kid and he was sure that it wasn't because of numeric age. It annoyed Rhett but he allowed it since the hunter wasn't going to alter any habits for the sake of it any time soon. He replied, "She got to me."

Wyatt gave a slight hum and nodded. "Jade will do that. She is one nasty bitch and very good at what she does. Hunters have been trying to nab her for centuries."

"Centuries?"

"Hell yeah. She's the one that gave the idea for the gladiatorial thing in Rome," Wyatt peered at Rhett as if curious that he didn't already know that. He continued, "Went by a different name then but she was always known as Jade."

"Well Jade knows how to push the right buttons," Rhett replied as he stopped pacing. He glanced over to find Kip still sitting there and looking like he was a monk as he meditated. The Mad Dog was circling agitated and making some pitiful whining noises.

"She should," Wyatt replied. "So now most likely you'll be fighting tonight."

Rhett rolled his eyes slightly. That was just perfect. "Probably and I really don't want to."

"You don't have a choice kid. You'll be given your opponent and then thrown in. Fight and/or kill or be killed," Wyatt replied. He stood up to look at Rhett eye to eye. "They'll start you off easy most likely unless Jade decides that you need a tougher opponent."

"Okay and what is their definition of easy?" Rhett wasn't sure he wanted to know but so far Wyatt had been the only one to help him out with this. The meal time had been brutal. Even though all the fighters were chained, it gave the guards extra entertainment to watch over who got to eat and who got to starve.

Rhett had observed and managed to snatch something from the bowl. He noticed that there was enough for everyone to have something but it was just enough to keep them alive and not necessarily healthy. The guards knew this and they preferred to let them battle it out to try and get more. As the newest, Rhett could easily have been pushed around and almost was when a cousin species tried to take away his bread. All he did was give a look; it was the look alpha wolves gave their subordinates. It was a look that came natural to him.

It did the trick though and the Lupei backed off. Apparently there were some instincts that couldn't be ignored even if you were abused to the point of madness. The madness started when Radomski came in and started his 'training'. He had his favorites to torment and they got pissed and tried to attack him while he laughed at their inability.

Rhett rubbed his arm where he had been struck. As a new player, he had to have it since he was going to fight soon and according to Wyatt it would most likely be tonight. He was sure he pissed off Radomski since he didn't react too much. In fact the only reaction was that he now was pacing in his cell agitated more that Jade got to him and probably fed that information to Radomski, meaning that the bastard had used a few references. That time Rhett refused to be goaded.

Rhett looked at Wyatt as he rubbed his arm. Wyatt replied to his query, "The ones that are too weak to last much longer. They can still fight but they are more dangerous. They know that they are on their last legs and will give everything they have."

"I take it you've done one?"

"Poor bastard was good but that injury just didn't heal properly. He was sick and he wanted freedom." Wyatt turned away to look at nothing.

"You were friends?"

"He was a friend," Wyatt replied turning to glance at Rhett. "We hadn't spoken to each other in years but we occasionally managed to send a postcard." He noticed the look on Rhett's face and gave a slight smile. "Kid, not all of us hunters are the pure 'we hunt all monsters' deal. Some of us actually see the other side and some of them are not big into doing things like killing people. Q was good at that."

"Q?"

"Name was Quincy. Parents liked the series and the name."

"Oh," Rhett replied. He paused a moment before asking his next question, "If they don't start me off easy, then what would happen then?" He observed Wyatt as the hunter mused to himself about something.

"You'd get someone like me or one of the others. Maybe Kip or Mad Dog. Depends on if you pissed them off or amused them," Wyatt replied as he sighed. "Too many years I've spent busting these rings and I end up in one. Is it called just desserts kid?"

Rhett looked at the hunter. It was the first he had seen him actually break down a little. He wasn't sure of what to say. Luckily for him someone else decided to speak, "You tried to set us free. For that we are grateful."

Rhett looked over at the same time Wyatt did. It was Wyatt that replied, "Kip, as always your insight is very valuable."

"I may have the tools to kill but it is torture and threats as well as the desire to live that fore my hand. It is not an ideal condition and I regret what it took me to get this far," Kip said as he continued to sit there. "I long to be back with my family."

"Anyone usually does you overgrown lizard," another voice came through the darkness. "At least you're not like Mad Dog. He can't ever go home."

Rhett peered through the bars to get a good look at the one who spoken. It was a Lupei and he was lounging on what passed for a bed. He replied, "And what do you have to go home to whatever your name is?"

"Leo and it looks like the runt of the litter finally speaks," Leo said as he glared at Rhett. He relaxed a little with a cocky and sly smile on his face. He then said, "I got my crew. My kind has to stick together since there are so few of us since that Joseph mess."

Rhett nodded. He was aware of Lupei history. A couple of the ancient orders had made the difficult decision to hunt them down when Joseph Turner decided to go on a bloody rampage. As he recalled there were a few members who refused to exterminate because of association. He replied, "And I don't blame you for that. It is a shame that the action of one causes pain to all."

"Save your philosophic babbling for someone who cares rich boy."

"Whatever dude," Rhett muttered. He turned back to Wyatt who became thoughtful again since he was sitting on his bed and rubbing his chin. He looked at Kip who was still meditating. The others were just listing in their cells. He called out, "Kip, how long can you stay in that same position?"

"As long as I need to. It serves as a purpose to focus. Once you have focus, your path becomes clear and you must take that step or you may be doomed to fall or be left behind."

It was cryptic but Rhett got the gist of the advice. It was Kip's coping mechanism and was probably the reason why he was so successful in his endeavors. It seemed that everyone here had something to deal with the fight. Even Wyatt was doing something as he glanced nervously over at the door where Radomski would come out of.

Sighing Rhett looked around at his surroundings. He had only himself and none of the others, aside from Wyatt, were game to holding up a conversation. The only thing he could do was the calisthenics that he had learned as a young boy. So taking off his jacket, which was now crap, he tossed it on his bed and rolled up his shirt sleeves and began in gentle stretches of his muscles.

The first exercise was basic pushups and they progressed into the one arm version, which was hard. The sweat came as he progressed through the last set. Rhett paused to take a breather.

"Nice kid," Wyatt said.

"Nah. I used to do four sets with fifteen. This is pitiful," Rhett replied as he walked around.

"Still, not bad."

Rhett would have said something when the door opened. He paused along with everyone else. Two of the guards and Radomski came in. They headed towards the cage with a vampire that looked like he was on his last legs and dragged him out. Radomski grinned and pressed a button. The cage with Mad Dog started rising up to the ceiling where a trap door opened. That couldn't be good. Rhett watched as the vampire was dragged to his possible doom

"Give 'em hell Fang," the Lupei jeered.

The others started jeering except for Rhett, Wyatt and Kip. They merely watched as the vampire named Fang was led away. Rhett felt a slight feeling of dread in the pit of his stomach.

* * *

**A/N:** Angie looks for clues and Rhett is almost going to get thrown to the wolves. More to come on The Caged Dhampir Sings...


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

Angela looked at the building. She suspected that the fighting ring would be in a place like this. It was a nightclub that was considered pretty popular. She could make out people of all ages going in and out with some wasted and others doing things they would never do if they were sober. It was the sort of place she could blend in at if she wanted to have a good time but nowadays she had more fun kicking the sorry asses of buttheads who tried to cheat her on a hustle and then she had backup.

Dana said that this was the area that she could narrow down the search to and apologized for not having practiced enough. Angela thought it was pretty good since Haley once was rusty and she didn't use her mojo because she was in hiding. That reminded her that she needed to call Haley and ask how she was doing. She knew that Dean was having nightmares and the conversation earlier confirmed much. She wanted to make sure that Haley was doing okay.

Angela had gotten the idea to track Rhett by a locator spell since it was obvious that the witch cared for him and she didn't seemed to perturbed that her boyfriend was not human. Who was she to argue who fell in love with whom? She was a good example. So she had Dana use the basics by setting fire to a map.

They got lucky and they got an area but it was still pretty big. Angela got the memory of Bobby and his locator pendulum and him saying that he could find anything up to the exact address. She wasn't going to quibble though. She would take what she could get and that was what she was doing. She was pounding the pavement after checking in with the nannies and saying that she was all right.

She had found several likely places but ruled them out with the one thing that pretty much was a good weapon. She followed her nose literally and searched for traces of sulfur. The hottest spot for the smell of rotten eggs was the place she was standing in front of. Of course it could be that it was ruse; she had been on enough jobs before to walk into a trap. If the alleyway wasn't proof enough.

Angela studied the club from a distance before stepping out to follow a crowd that was going in. She blended as well as she could and made it seem she was with their group. That was the easy part. The hard part was finding the place. Once she located it, she would come back with the boys and they would bust Wyatt out and any others… once she figured out a plan with a little help.

The music was blasting that pop and techno stuff that was typical of a nightclub. Angela looked around, not perturbed by the loud music. She was more annoyed by it since it was her least favorite and it had her wishing she was back at Club Albion. Having moved through the times like she had, she had seen music styles change. Her favorite though remained the clubs of the 1930s with swing and jazz and places where people dressed up to go somewhere. Lots of memories from those days.

Angela walked through the club pretending to look like she was having a good time. She looked around trying to spot the possibility of where a secret door might be. No stranger to security measures, she kept an eye out for an observation platform with the special glass and all that hoopla. Casinos certainly favored them as well as the camera security to catch the cheaters along with good pit bosses. She continued on her way and avoided colliding with people.

_Good to know my stealth skills are good for something._

Chasers, better known as dhampirs, were created for the express purpose of assassination. Their vampire abilities to move quickly and quietly allowed them become masters at stealth and their human side allowed them to get close to the full blooded members. It was a stigma that existed long after the war between the clans and the vamp-wolf feud and the really good ones were often hard to spot. Angela knew she was good because of what Bobby had said when they were staking out Lilith. There was that and the fact that she may have scared Sam when she spied on his conversation with Ruby.

It was a skill she used to remain in the shadows and pass through time. There were a few instances where she had been caught on film but it was always in the background. When she escaped the Old Man, she put it to good use when she went after his minutemen. Now she was tracking a fighting ring within a nightclub. It was interesting how a skill could be used for a variety of things and not always was the use black and white. It had been a long time.

Angela knew that her abilities were going to be with her always unless she made a deal and she got the feeling that demons didn't want to deal with her on any level… well except for the bold ones that knew her like Lenya. Even though she resented the Old Man forcing out the strength of her abilities, a small part of her owed it to him for making her realize that she had to release her inhibitions. It still wasn't surefire since she still had that slight tendency to hold back. This time though she wasn't and proceeded through the club.

"Care to dance?"

Angela turned to see a guy looking at her and smiling. She judged him to be no more than twenty and the glasses and the way he was holding himself suggested that he was a nerd and looking to be able to dance with a pretty girl. As much as she needed to look around, she was well aware that she dancing could give her a good look of the room too. Smiling, she replied, "Sure."

The boy grinned sheepishly and said, "Okay." He held out his hand and led her to the floor. When they were on the dance floor, he started moving and the moves were pretty good.

Angela smiled and followed suit. She was glad that they were playing hip hop since that was much more tolerable than techno crap; they reminded her of giant dancing mice, or gerbils or hamsters. She matched the kid's moves letting her body take over and complimenting the kid's moves. It reminded her of when Nick got her to join in on that dance off in Sioux Falls. That had been fun.

This kid was pretty good despite the fact that he gave off the impression that he was a nerd. Angela had respect for people with high IQs and scary intelligence. Hell she had been friends with Ash before he bought the farm. That man could do things with a computer that hunters in the 90s couldn't conceive of. It was like getting the first cell phones that were huge bulky things that didn't last long. This kid reminded her of Ash, at least in how he acted around her initially before they got comfortable with each other. Then the flirting and the other stuff…

The dance ended and started into another song as the DJ changed the tune. Angela was no closer to finding out a secret entrance or anything like that. The night was still young but it seemed that she was going to have to play the part of the thief/spy. There was always more than one way to skin a cat.

Angela focused her attention on the kid and was surprised when he took her by the hand and twirled her around. At least he didn't try to put his hands on her in the wrong way. Most likely she would have accidentally punched him in the nose. She allowed the touching since it was dancing and he wasn't trying to be fresh about it.

It must have been a couple of dances that the kid suggested they get a drink. Angela didn't want to drink but she couldn't afford to be rude about it. She agreed and allowed herself to be led to the bar. She accepted the drink that had been poured for her and held it and put her mouth on the straw but didn't take a sip. It was force of habit when she had been on cases that required her to be the seductive girl. She wanted to frown at that since it probably would have boggled Sam's mind at least.

"You're very good," the kid said as he sipped his drink. He looked at Angela with a tentative as if he weren't sure it was the right thing to say.

Angela smiled in return and replied, "I actually took dancing lessons when I was a girl." Speaking the truth often made it easier when she played her marks. It still felt dirty but it was the part of the job and even though this wasn't a job where the kid was mark, she still played a role with people that weren't her family. Of course that didn't always apply and exceptions had to be made like with Dana though she was certain the girl had her figured out.

"Cool. My name is Edward." He held his hand out.

"Angela," she replied as she returned the handshake. "You weren't so bad yourself. I'm guessing that the jocks don't have the first damn clue that you can rock the floor."

Edward chuckled as he replied, "Well working out is the new in for us nerds. We can be smart and look good doing it."

"And I can raise my glass to that. I detest bullies but admire people who can stand up for themselves." Angela raised her glass. "To courage."

Edward smiled and raised his glass to hers and accepted the toast. He liked this girl. When he saw her, he certainly didn't think that he would be able to score a dance with her let alone a couple of dances. The drink was an extra and it gave him the confidence to actually ask a girl out. He was in half a mind to ask the girl he was having a drink out to a date. "To courage."

Angela risked a sip of the drink. She normally didn't do that but if she didn't make it look like she was having a good time with a drink, then her cover was blown. Luckily the kid Edward was not too observant of what was in her hands. It seemed it was her face and the fact that she was a pretty girl that was talking to what was an obvious nerd that had his attention. At least the boys weren't here otherwise there might have been a scene.

After taking a sip of her drink she decided to play polite, "So what brings you to a place like this?"

"It's one of the more popular places and it caters to younger people," Edward replied as he took another sip of his drink. He glanced at his watch and noted the time. "Oh."

"Some place you have to be? Surely even someone as smart as you deserves a night off?" Angela gave a smile while not sounding coy. She hated it when girls did that and all it served was to say that the girl using it was a slut.

"Well…" Edward wasn't sure how to say it. If he told her and she wasn't interested, then he was busted and probably would blow away his night's money. If she was interested, he would have company and something that they would have in common. "I don't just come here for the dancing and the drinks, which are killer by the way."

"I'll say," Angela replied taking another small sip. If this was supposed to be a mojito then she was seriously in the wrong place. Of course it didn't help that she had actual Cuban mojitos while in Cuba before the whole ousting of Batista. She put on a smile though and added, "So does this place offer anything else?"

Edward thought that maybe he scored with an interested girl. He smiled and leaned over to whisper, "Well there are… other forms of entertainment. The kind that aren't regulated by official means and other things besides drinks."

It sounded promising to Angela and she put on her best smile, "That sounds like fun. I have a mean poker face."

"If you like that I suggest the Plover. This is a little different."

Angela was certain that she knew what it was and professed interest. "Really? Well I've been called a wild girl with my close friends and family. This sounds right up my alley."

Edward smiled in return, "Maybe it is." He raised his brow in a flirting manner. "You want to see?"

Angela knew that this was a once in a lifetime opportunity. If she discovered this was the place, then she could call on the boys for help. They could also put down a ring and she was certain the few friends she had within the Centurion would be able to extend help to whoever they found in there. It was a gamble she knew she wasn't going to hear the end of it from them but as she told them before, she had been doing this since before they were born.

Making her decision, she smiled at Edward and replied, "I'm game."

Edward smiled as he stood up from his seat. He took a final sip of his drink and put it on the bar counter. He held out his hand to invite her along. His smile got even bigger as he said, "Shall we?" He couldn't help but give a slight chuckle as he looked at her intently.

Angela looked back at Edward and returned the smile with one of her own. She took a final sip and put her drink down and took the proffered hand. She gave a slight hum as Edward pulled her to her feet. She didn't mind that he clasped his hand with hers since it was an innocent gesture and one a person didn't need to get in arms about.

Angela followed Edward through the crowd of people as they passed to and from the dance floor or to one of those booth areas. She noticed that there were a few other people heading in that area. A majority were staying in the club though so it confirmed that few people about the other stuff or they didn't bother and had their own entrance from another street or maybe an alley.

They arrived at a door that was being presided over by one of those big and burly fellows. Since she wasn't a regular, Angela kept quiet and let Edward do the talking. It was always best to let the ones who knew what the hell they were doing do their thing.

"Password?"

Edward muttered something that Angela caught as Latin. She kept her reaction to a minimum since this curly guy was looking at her funny. She played it off by focusing her attention on Edward. It worked since the guy opened the door and let them in.

Angela didn't say anything until they were inside the room. She let out a gasp of air, "Whoa, I thought that guy looked ready to eat me alive."

"Normally I come by myself. He's paid to be suspicious and I think he makes a helluva better bouncer than what they have in the club," Edward replied as he tucked her hand into his and led the way.

Angela could buy that. There were instances where certain venues had specific clientele and visitors had to be cleared in advanced or they were given a search before being let in. In this case, she was given the look over which was a bit suspicious. She wasn't even padded down or scanned and she half expected that. The guy didn't and it had her senses tingling.

Edward led the way down a narrow corridor and Angela could make out other couples and singles making their way in the same direction. There was some gentle rock sort of music pulsing in the background and it was a wonder it wasn't being drowned out by the music in the main club. Angela glanced around and noted a couple of doors that could be a potential exit.

"Eddy, so you finally found a date."

Angela brought her attention to a guy dressed in a suit and looking like he had one too many drinks. She studied him as Edward replied, "Just found someone who likes the same things as I do." He voice sounded polite and nothing more.

"She's a looker Ed."

Angela gave a slight eye roll. Of course he would notice that. Even when she looked like a mess, guys would race to drool all over her. Edward though replied, "Hey. Don't be a drunken idiot Gordo."

Angela had to resist the urge to flinch. She knew Gordon Walker was dead since Sam killed him by decapitating him with razor wire. The patchwork she had to do on his hands was something. However the name Gordon and the nicknames associated with it never ceased to make her spine crawl. He was a perfect example of how people could be misguided by revenge and this misguided sense of justice and protection. True that all people were susceptible to it but he had been an extreme.

Instead she tried to play it cool and not let it bother her. She decided to play off of the fact that the guy was drunk. She replied, "I may like a good mojito on occasion but I don't like a souse."

Gordo, the drunk, took to chuckling. He seemed to like to be insulted but from experience, Angela knew that when people got drunk, they would say things that they didn't mean or their inhibitions were lowered that much that they didn't get what was being said. Gordo said, "You got a good one. I'm betting she'll like tonight's entertainment."

Angela decided to keep things polite. She had been around Sam long enough to recognize the warning signs of increasing testosterone that could lead to a right hook to the jaw. In Sam's case it ended up being with a hairline fracture in the wrist that one time. _Damsel in distress_, she thought as she replied, "Well Edward was telling me that this place offered more than dancing and drinks and I was intrigued."

"Oh we have quite a bit here sweetheart," Gordo replied as he turned around drunkenly and started down the walk. "Eddy, keep a tight rein on this one. She's a looker."

Edward scowled slightly and apologized, "Sorry. Gordo doesn't always know how to hold his drink. Actually he can't handle it very well at all." He gave an apologetic smile to Angela, hoping that she wouldn't be too offended.

Angela replied, "Don't worry about it." She drove the conversation into the direction she wanted to take it. "So what exactly can I expect here? Underground casino?"

"There's plenty of betting in terms of gambling," Edward replied being evasive.

Certainly there was since the walkway led to a vast room that was full of people. They were all dressed in evening wear. It wasn't the fancy party type that she had seen in the 007 movies that were a secret amusement and fetish. Most of the patrons were in cocktail dress. She blended in since she was still wearing her suit from earlier and come to think of it, she was surprised that she got in the club at all.

It was a relief though to see that there were a few other women there dressed in business attire. Just as long as you were dressed up in cocktail or business attire, you were fine. It was no wonder that she was let in even though she was given a gimlet eye. The interesting thing was that she could make out scents that were not human and they had tried to cover it up using perfume and the like. As if that could cover up a natural odor.

She took note how they were all standing together. She could even make out humans in the mix. This put her senses on alert since there were obviously nonhumans here and if this was the place where the fights were, then this was an interesting arrangement. Unless certain currencies were involved and those she knew well depending on who was asking for what.

"What do you think?"

"Nice so far," Angela allowed. She wasn't sure how much Edward knew about the people he was hanging around with. Well she wasn't exactly the kind you would hang around either if you knew what she was. "Is this a Casino Royale?" She asked the question in a teasing manner and hoped that her liking for 007 films came through.

"Not exactly but they do maintain a high standard. You fit right in," Edward replied as he headed towards one side of the room.

Angela kept up and tried to look interested while not revealing her intentions. They stopped at a table and some guy with slicked back hair and a mustache said, "Ah Edward I see you brought someone with you. You're usual?"

"Who's up for tonight?" Edward went straight to business trying to hide the embarrassment that he finally had someone with him.

"Mad Dog and Fang. Odds are on Mad Dog. Five to one Mad Dog wins. Then there is the Hunter and the Shifter and Lizard Man. Odds favor the Lizard Man. Main Event is the Lycan and Wolfman. Odds are 3 to 1 on Wolfman. Lycan is a new one," the man replied. He pushed a slip of paper and a pen towards Edward.

Angela listened to the names of the combatants. Obviously they weren't very original and they played upon the type of creatures that they were. Of course some were ambiguous since there were several species that had fangs or really big canines. The most obvious were Lycan, Lizard Man and Hunter. It didn't take a genius to figure out that the Hunter was Wyatt.

_So they made you fight… like a just rewards_.

The Lizard Man was none other than a lizard head and Lycan was the name not only of her Grecian friend but of his kind. It went back to when man was able to turn into beast and all that good stuff. Since the guy mentioned that he was a new one, that meant he was Rhett and he was fighting against probably of someone from a sister species; either a Lupei or a werewolf. She was betting on the Lupei since the lunar cycle wasn't right for a werewolf.

"You know me. I bet on the new ones. Wolfman is good but he was injured last time," Edward was saying as he made his bet.

"You always like to play against the odds," the man said.

"I know my people," Edward replied with a smirk.

"Would your lady friend care to place a friendly wager?"

Angela was momentarily stunned by the question. There was no way she was going to do that. It was just… wrong. Her sense of honor was coming into play and she was a firm believer of fighting not for personal gain. It was why she was happy Hakim restored the honor to the Tournament. Still she had to sell her role. She smiled and replied, "Oh I'm not good with odds. I would rather like to watch. For me the thrill comes in the watching."

Edward smiled at Angela. He then said, "Add another hundred on the main event. That will be for her." He then took Angela by the arm and went to guide her towards his seats. He then said, "Can't let you go home without a little something.

Angela allowed herself to be guided and didn't protest the extra bet on her behalf. If he wanted to spend his money that way, so be it. She wasn't one to argue on that point. She allowed herself to be seated and saw that she was overlooking a huge ring pit. It really was like the dog fighting rings.

The first fight passed quickly and Angela did all she could to not shudder. It was one sided and she understood why he was called Mad Dog. The vamp Fang was ripped to shreds and for a moment it felt like she was watching Dean getting torn up again. People were cheering at the carnage. The three man fight wasn't better. At least Wyatt lived though he took a nasty beating and people booed when Lizard Man spared his life.

_Just like the Roman games._

"Ah Edward, nice of you to come. I see you brought a friend."

Angela turned as Edward introduced her to a woman with dark eyes and jet black hair. Her skin was like hers in that perfect tan and her name was Jade. She replied, "Pleasure to meet you."

The conversation was between Edward and Jade until the woman suggested that they view the final fight in the private box. There would be a clear view of the whole ring. Of course Edward agreed since when Jade offered you took it. He helped Angela and they followed Jade up a flight of stairs.

Angela found herself in a box that reminded her of those offices overlooking the casinos; the ones that were used by the owners to watch the gamblers. It was luxurious. There was only one other occupant who introduced himself as Radomski. Suddenly Jade asked her, "What do you think of our establishment?"

* * *

**A/N:** Looks like Angie found the place and a way in. Now she needs to find a way to get out and bring back up. Stay tuned for more on The Caged Dhampir Sings...


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

"What do you think of our establishment?"

Angela had to think quickly if she was going to avoid being kicked out or worse. She replied, "It is interesting. I've never been in a place like this but I have seen boxing matches." It was weak but it was something.

"Boxing is nothing. Surely you have seen the previous fights?" Radomski looked quizzically at Angela as he handed her a glass of champagne.

Angela held the drink and wished that she didn't have it. She didn't want a drink but it was rude not to accept. Luckily Edward cut in, "It's her first time."

"Most definitely," Angela replied latching onto that. "I've never seen a fight like this before. Are those talents real?"

"Most assuredly my dear," Jade replied with a slow smile as she took a sip of her champagne. "These combatants have talents that are very well hidden from the world." She motioned for them to look through the viewing window. "Come and be prepared to see what I mean."

Edward tugged gently on Angela's hand and led her towards the viewing window. Angela allowed herself to be led even though she wasn't sure she wanted to see it with an unobstructed view. She had seen such brutally before and that was in the name of survival. Granted that the things she tore apart were not human, it still wreaked havoc on her moral sensibility.

It wasn't too bad in terms of the height. If it involved a contact sport like football, she would have been more receptive. Skybox views were often pretty impressive. As if were, she had a full unobstructed view of the ring. The blood had been cleaned up and fresh sand had been laid down on the ground to absorb and spilled body fluids. "Very impressive. You can see the whole room from up here," she commented.

Jade made a hum as she took a sip of her champagne. "It's one of my guilty pleasures. I love having to look down on the world and see everything."

"So nothing gets by you," Angela replied. She pretended to take a sip of champagne. The mojito had been enough and it was a bad one. Then again once you went Cuban on the drinks, it was no contest. "You can see the whole world and then determine if someone is misbehaving like that fellow who is trying to skim your bidding box." She motioned to a portion of the room.

Jade moved over to take a look. She made a look that indicated that she was impressed. "You're very good. Radomski, you know what to do."

Radomski nodded and put down his flute and went towards the door. Jade smiled at Angela and Edward. "Edward, darling, you truly have found a treasure. Beauty as well as intelligence as far as I can tell."

Angela didn't like the look that she was getting from Jade. She looked over at Edward who replied, "I have good taste." He gave a slight smile to indicate that he had some pride in his abilities.

Jade smiled back at Edward, "You most certainly do." She then directed her attention towards Angela, "So tell me dear, how is it that you are interested in this particular sport?"

Angela figured that she was being sized up. There was something about this Jade that made her feel on edge and it just wasn't the fact that she was in charge of this thing. She could have lied but decided to put a bit of truth in it, "I actually am an art student. I do mostly paintings and I have a fascination of humanoid forms. Once I painted something for an eccentric who wanted aliens and allowed me to be creative."

"An artist?" Jade raised her brow. "That sounds like an interesting profession. What do you hope to see in this venue?"

"The human body is art in of itself. To see the intricacies that musculature makes under pressure of different stimuli, it is a work of art." Angela knew she was bullshitting her way through this. Yet she was expressing her thoughts on the human body when it came to performing the feats it could do with a bit of training and the like.

"Fascinating," Jade replied. "I take it that you know a few things about what can cause certain things to stop functioning?"

"I took life drawing," Angela replied as she studied Jade. She had the most perfect poker face she had ever used as she looked at Jade. "Mostly it was the female figure and there were certain things about modesty."

"I would think so," Jade replied with a smile. She turned towards the window. "Ah it looks like they are just about to get started." She gave a slight look, "At least the Hunter put up a good show though I will have to make sure Lizard Man remembers what he is doing."

Edward said, "Well he can handle it. He has what? Eighteen kills?"

"Eighteen," Jade verified. "Then he is free from his contract. That is fine though since I have two new acquisitions. The first is fighting tonight. The second may be on tomorrow and this is a first: it is a woman."

"Really?" Edward was intrigued by that. "You found a woman willing to go against these guys?"

Jade smiled that seductive smile of hers. "Oh she will be." She then looked at Angela who had been looking around. She then shouted off in the distance.

Suddenly there burst in Radomski with another guy. Angela took in the situation and saw that Jade and Edward were looking at her like the cat that caught the canary. She narrowed her eyes and looked at Jade, "Very clever in using a human."

Jade gave a hum and a laugh, "Of course. I use all available resources. You are rather a hard catch."

Angela gave a slight grin as her muscles tensed. This was like being back at the Old Man's compound when she went on a food strike for a couple of days knowing that her energy would be flagging but it was part of an escape attempt. "Well I have a lot of people say that about me. They even say that I am hard to kill."

"Good then your time here will make us all the more profit," Jade replied. She glanced at her men. "Take her."

The first one to try and grab her got a fist in the face that was lightning fast. It allowed for Angela to back away into a slightly more advantageous position. Her escape route though was severely limited. It was either go out the window or through the door. The window would bring unwanted attention and the door was blocked by Radomski and his now nose bleeding henchmen.

The next attempt was from Radomski as he lunged at her. She side stepped and slapped her hands on his back to push him into the wall. That left her free to fend off the other guy who led off with trying to get a punch or two in. She blocked with her limbs and her body to bring the guy in close for her to deliver a hard kick that sent him flying into a lacquered table that was probably very expensive. Angela didn't care since Radomski was on his feet and she dispatched him like the other. That left her free to get away after countering Jade's little throwing trick that demons liked to do.

Jade got herself up and marveled at the dhampir's ability to counter her move. She had heard rumors of a hunter who could resist the demon's power and currently is on the watch list but that hunter was human. This was different. She looked at Edward who was dusting himself off and said, "Do what you have to and restrain her. Make sure that she's alive and relatively unharmed."

Edward nodded before exiting the room. It had been a perfect plan and it was working so perfectly when he spotted her. Now he had to go on a chase. That was just perfect.

Meanwhile Angela followed the way they took until her way was blocked by one of the guards. His eyes flickered black. _Great, a demon and probably that Jade bitch is one too. _ Angela made a slight face as she looked forward and behind her. She had Radomski and his goons at her back and this guy at her front. It was a classic pincer movement but not taking into account the target… at least that was what it looked like.

Angela glanced back and forth and making a decision, she charged forward and gave a slight yell. With momentum, she ran up the side of the wall and pushed off to land a hard kick to the goon in front of her. As she landed, she sprinted forward and through the door and into the crowd. She only had a few seconds and the most she would have was a minute. She pulled out her cell phone and started typing a message.

At that moment, Jade was at the view window. While it did give an unobstructed view of the ring, it gave her a good view of the crowd. She figured that the dhampir would try to hide and make her way out. She scanned the crowd, ignoring the potential meat suits as well as patrons of the venue and focused on looking for the girl. She finally found her pretending to look at something and said into the microphone, "She's over by betting table 4."

Angela had finished what she was doing and was making her way through the crowd. She ended up near one of the tables to place a bet. In a deft move, she picked up a slip pretending to be interested in reading about the fighters as she made her way to a door. It wasn't the door she came in and it wasn't back to Jade so it could be a back door. It had a sign that said 'exit' on it.

It wasn't hard to spot Radomski making a beeline towards her. Angela moved faster and ducked into a crowd of people by pretending she dropped something and started moving. She came back up when she was closer to the door and noticed people coming in and some leaving. So it was a back door. She headed for it.

It was almost too easy to slip by and she was out the door after giving a polite smile to the guy at the door. It was too much to hope that he didn't get the message. Apparently he did and once the other patrons were in, he made a move to grab her. She prevented it by blocking his meaty arms and pushed him back with her palms with all her strength.

He slammed into the door with a thud but that didn't mean that he was down. He gave an inhuman growl and morphed a little, showing an interesting set of teeth and a spiny fin face. Okay, that was something never seen before. It was gone instantly as he moved forward to take a swing at her with a meaty fist.

Angela blocked with an open palm and grabbed the wrist and bent it at an odd angle and twisted. With her other hand she gave a hard punch to the face that brought him to his knees in combination with the arm twist. She then delivered a kick to his unprotected side and released. He was down and she took off down the alley but she wasn't home free yet.

"You know when they said you reacted I didn't have much faith since you're a woman. Now that little display…" Radomski looked at Angela with a smile of anticipation and his eyes changed to black. "Show me what you're made of."

Angela stared at Radomski with a slightly raised brow. It had dawned on her that she was what they had been after in the alleyway earlier. They used Dana to track her. She didn't move until Radomski made the first move and tried to hit her with a punch. She countered but he was good. It was an exchange of blows and both sides came away with a few good hits. The last one had Angela pushing Radomski away with a hard palm thrust and he was rammed into the wall. Angela wiped the blood that had flowed from the cut on her lip and wiped it on her pants.

"Very good. What else have you got?" Radomski grinned as he let loose his power and attempted to shove her back.

Angela countered by using her own abilities and it overpowered the demon's and it pinned him to the wall. She looked at him and said, "You are poison." Raising her hand, she channeled her healing abilities and began to draw out the demon. Her hand was glowing like it did when she healed the abrasions on Dean's hands and she made a pulling motion as if to pull the demon out.

Radomski was choking or it felt like he was choking as he was being pulled from his meat. This bitch was trying to exorcise him. He was saved though when she collapsed with a dart sticking out of her neck. He turned to see Edward coming out of the shadows with a small tranquilizer gun as he slid to the ground. "Nice timing meat."

Edward looked at the unconscious woman on the ground with a bland expression. "Pity. She is a beauty."

* * *

"I'm blaming you for this."

"What did I do?" Sam looked at his brother incredulously as they walked through the streets trying to find their missing profiler.

"For shoving her out the door and back on her own," Dean replied knowing that he was being unreasonable with this. "I warned you she was a baby."

Sam resisted the eye roll that threatened. "Dean, she can handle herself and as she has pointed out hundreds of times, she's been hunting since before we were born."

Dean really couldn't say anything about that since it was true. Even Bobby knew that but that didn't mean that he still didn't try to boss her around. He still managed to say, "It's still your fault."

Sam gave up. Dean was going to be like this no matter what and he did have to agree that it was warranted. He admitted he could have done better in keeping an eye out for her for those two months but she was a hunter. "Dean, you meant more along the lines of emotions," he finally said.

"House rules change Sam," Dean replied as he looked around at the joint they were at.

"What? You make her rule number whatever?"

"Hey don't diss the rules," Dean replied with a warning finger.

They had gotten the phone call from Angela telling them about a lead and it was surprise that it was the girl who filed the missing person's report. It really shouldn't have been a surprise since they both knew that she was good at playing detective and she seemed to actually like pounding the pavement for answers on this case. It was surprising since they happened to be discussing it at the time. The other surprise was the fact that their girl was a witch and she was dating one of those wolf people.

Angela told them that they were going back to where they had been attacked just to see if she could pick up anything. Even Dean had been somewhat agreeable to that since they were still trying to narrow it down by going over all the locations and looking into possible places nearby.

It turned out that their witch Dana knew how to do a locator spell and did it for them but it was still a big area. Like other times, they went over to her apartment only to find that the girl Dana was there pacing in worry with her access ways lined with salt and no Angela. That had Dean ready to cuss that she had taken off to chase a lead.

Now they were following the list of places that Dana said might be a place. It was a surprise to Sam that they were popular places for people to hang out of and it made him wonder if that was how they chose their targets. Most things had a meat suit and could blend in. So it had to be something that made them stand out that was more obvious than a retina flare. Sam may not be showing it as readily as Dean's agitation indicated but he was worried.

The fact that they had missed her at the apartment gave rise to a warning tick that just wouldn't go away. Sam had learned to trust his gut instinct from Dean and he had a bad feeling about this whole thing. He had the nagging feeling that she could be walking into trouble.

"Why are all these places douche clubs?" Dean looked around in agitation.

Sam looked at the list that they had. So far the list of places they had gone to were those places that would be ideal for Dean to pick up women. "They're good places for you to pick up your usual," he muttered as he studied the list.

Dean looked at his brother and replied, "I prefer real women."

"You like anything that responds to your idea of flirting." Sam didn't pay too much attention to what he was saying since he had a thought and he wondered if that was what Angela saw too when Dana gave her the area to search.

"Oh and I'm sure walks on the beach and kittens are your idea of flirting." Dean looked around annoyed and shot a death look to a guy that was obviously drunk and had bumped into him. He wasn't in the mood for douchebags. He did notice though that a lot of the places they went to had a back alleyway.

"I think I figured it out."

"Figured out what?"

"Why all the clubs and places people hang out," Sam replied prompting his brother. "Look we thought that maybe a place like this would be in a dump like an old warehouse and they usually are right?"

"Yeah. What are you getting at?"

"Those kinds of places are obvious. Angie figured out that it could be in a not so obvious place."

Dean gave a look that said his brother was crazy but he was willing to buy what he just said. "Thinking outside the box thing she does when she wants to see us look like idiots?"

Sam made a slight face since that was true when she was amusing herself. "Yeah that kind of thinking. The point is a club would be a perfect place to hide a racket like this."

"I hate to break it to ya Sam but I would think someone would have noticed if a couple of monsters were duking it out in public."

"Not if the club is used as a front," Sam countered. "Think about it Dean. A fighting ring costs money like everything else even if it is underground. The club provides a legitimate front and a place, probably a back room or something like that as well as funds. The rest like the betting is gravy."

Dean did think about it some. "Sounds like a mob thing."

"It's not just a mob thing. Basic white collar crime," Sam replied. "Angie figured that the reason the usual didn't work was because of well the unusual." He gave a slight shrug of his shoulders feeling that his ending was lame.

"I see your point Sam but we're still left with a problem. Which one the hell is it?" Dean almost shouted the last part mostly out of frustration. He had the why on the addresses that they were given but that still didn't give them the where.

"I'm guessing that's why she left to pound the pavement," Sam offered.

Dean made a snort. "Wish we had the mutt. He would find her."

"Then call for him if you can," Sam replied, "Since you need something to do."

"Sam."

"No Dean, you've been acting like an ass since we started looking for her. I get that you're worried. I am too. Just shouting at everybody doesn't help a damn bit," Sam countered.

Dean was about to answer when he heard his cell phone beep. He looked at Sam and Sam frowned as his beeped too. They both pulled out their cell phones to find a text message. Sam looked at Dean and said, "See? She's careful."

Dean would have answered right away but he had opened the text message and read what she had sent. He then said, "Oh yeah?"

Sam took that to mean that he was look at what had been sent to him. He frowned at it as Dean read out loud, "Found the place." He looked up at Sam and asked, "That's it? Nothing else?"

Sam peered at his message, "Um I think she sent it to me. FC3?"

Dean rolled his eyes. "Can't you send a damn text right?"

"She knows how. Something must have happened and she wrote what she could but on the run. She probably didn't even realize what she was doing," Sam reasoned out even though it sounded feeble in his ears.

Dean had started walking trying hard not to shout or anything. Sam was probably right. She more likely was scouting out the place and someone got suspicious. Looking at Sam though, he could tell that it wasn't completely all right. He looked up her number and dialed.

The phone rang and Dean tried not to lose his patience since it was almost time for it to go to voicemail. It was when they were passing an alley that Sam heard it ring. He stopped when he heard it… at least he thought he heard it and paused. When it didn't ring again Sam looked up to see Dean make a face indicating he got her voicemail. An idea occurred to him. "Dean, call her again."

"Sam, she's not answering and I'm not leaving a voicemail," Dean replied in a near exasperated tone.

"Just humor me Dean," Sam replied motioning with his hand to ease the tension. He turned to look down the alleyway.

Dean made an 'oh well' look and muttered, "Fine." He dialed her number again.

Sam listened as he watched Dean dial. He then heard the ring and raised his head. He knew he heard it and started following the sound into the alleyway. He walked slowly and stopped when he couldn't hear it anymore. "Dean, do it again."

Dean gave a puzzled frown when Sam went into the alley and followed. He got the voicemail again and said to Sam's request, "What for?"

The bitch face was enough and Dean dialed again after rolling his eyes. This time he heard the ring and he looked a Sam who was already moving towards the sound. He made a slight face at the fact that Sam was moving a couple of garbage bags aside but that was a moot point when Sam came up victorious with the phone. He had to ask, "That it?"

"Yeah." Sam flipped it open to take a look at anything that might have been left behind. He found what he was looking for and motioned for Dean to come over. "Dean, check this out."

Dean leaned over to peer at the phone. He then gave a slight grin, "Clever girl… but you're still in big trouble."

* * *

**A/N:** Uh oh looks like Angie got caught and Sam and Dean are on her trail. Good thing she left a clue. Stay tuned for more on The Caged Dhampir Sings...


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

Her head felt heavy like it had taken a blow to it but it didn't throb like it. Angela slowly opened her eyes to find that she was looking at a hay covered floor. She could smell the mustiness of the hay and the scent of someone else having been there. She blinked owlishly and raised herself on her hands to find that her hands were handcuffed with irons. That could be dealt with.

"Amazing. I never thought that you would actually come."

Angela looked up to see Jade looking at her through a set of iron bars. She stood up so that at least she wouldn't feel like she was at a disadvantage. She replied, "Some call me a bad penny since I always turn up."

Jade chuckled, "And the sarcasm is still as thick as ever and just as playful." She studied her prize.

Edward had followed orders and brought her in alive and unharmed. It was ingenious to use the tranquilizer darts and it turned out that her little exorcism attempt of Radomski was a nice diversion. It gave Jade an accurate report of the little dhampir that fell onto her radar the moment she reacted to the concoction in the coffee.

Of course Jade had to follow up with her superiors to find out what they wanted her to do. What she found out about the little dhampir was nothing short of excitement. Jade just smiled as she saw the glare come from Angela. "You know I thought you were just another dhampir when you came on the radar."

"I would think dhampirs and Halflings would be difficult to spot since they are half human," Angela replied. She rubbed her fingers on the irons to get a feel for a possible means of at least getting them off.

"They are so you can imagine my surprise when my lookout at the coffee shop reported that you reacted to a concoction. It is virtually undetectable by true humans but it does produce an interesting smell."

Angela blinked slowly at Jade as she remembered when she kept sniffing her coffee. She knew that Sam wouldn't do anything to spike it and he told her that it was black. It dawned on her that the chase in the alley was not for Dana but for her. She had been watched and she didn't know it. Inwardly she cursed at that since she had to anticipate when she was with the Old Man. She had been so absorbed with the lead that Dana provided, she didn't consider other possibilities. She wasn't going to admit that to the bitch here. She replied, "So that's how you found all of your fighters. You mark them and then when they are alone you make your move."

"Intelligent as well as beautiful," Jade replied as she eyed Angela speculatively. The Lycan was eye candy but what she was seeing was a masterpiece. "I can see how you would come up with the beauty in the human body thing. You exemplify it."

Angela resisted giving an eye roll. Instead she looked at Jade with a defiant look. "That was life drawing."

"And you played that role nicely dear," Edward said as he stepped out of the shadow. "Of course when you said you liked sports I couldn't imagine that you liked dishing it out."

Angela looked at Edward and said, "You're good too. I actually thought you were a nice little boy." She gave a slight mocking smile. "So now you have me. What do you intend to do? Have me duke it out with one of your other contestants?"

It was completely out of left field as Angela received a slap across her cheek. It was then she noticed that Radomski was in the cage with her. She raised her hand and rubbed her cheek since it was a hard blow. She looked at her hand to find that it was clean but she figured her cheek was red. She made a slight sound that sounded like she was impressed, "Huh, usually I get a backhand. You must be going easy."

Radomski flickered his eyes to the black and he narrowed them in anger. "You'll be singing a different tune by the time I'm through with you."

"Take your best shot then," Angela taunted. It was probably the most stupid thing she had done in taunting while she was in chains but she couldn't help it. It was like the Old Man's master in physical 'exercise' and that wasn't Sacha.

Jade couldn't help but laugh. "Amazing. You still act like you're in control of the situation. Who would have thought?" She then looked at Radomski, "Do what you have to but physical only. I'll inform the clients a specialty will be done. Come Edward. We have a main even to handle for tomorrow night."

Edward cast a look at Angela and said, "Pity." He then turned to follow.

Angela replied softly, "Yeah. Pity kid." She gave a raised brow to the retreating back and turned her attention toward Radomski. He was looking a bit put out that she wasn't reacting how he hoped she would. "So are you doing bad cop, good cop or bad cop and really bad cop?"

Radomski sneered at her, "Do you have a joke for everything?"

Angela gave a slight smile and raised her brow. "When did you guess?"

Radomski's response was to swing a fist at her. He resented the fact that she could have beaten him and what she tried to do to him… He had no idea what it was except that he knew he was being exorcised. No one could do that. He swung hard and fast and was pleased when he made contact.

Angela blocked the blows. She had learned how to turn anything she had into a weapon and the weapons at her disposal were the shackles and her hands and feet. Her abilities were going to be last resort and if they wanted her to fight… She blocked the high blow but one got in under her ribs. She fell to her knees. She leaned over to breathe and she could hear the heavy breathing from Radomski.

"Clearly you aren't what I expected," Radomski said even though he was panting heavily. He had gone at it with everything, holding short of abilities and she still wasn't fazed. It pissed him off and he wanted to peel her skin off but that would get him in trouble with Jade.

Angela took a couple of deep breaths and replied, "This coming from a guy breathing like an old man." She looked up and gave a half chuckle.

Radomski had enough and delivered a punch to Angela's face before exciting the cage. He muttered, "So much for the great Absolution."

Angela waited until Radomski was done before she got to her feet slowly. She put her hands to her face to feel the sore spots. She felt a cut on her lip which was no surprise as she dabbed it to make sure the cut coagulated. She felt her cheek and felt a slight swelling and a slight cut. _Now I know I'm in trouble_, she thought to herself.

Looking at her hands she noticed the restraint marks starting to form. She made a slight face at the injury but it wasn't anything serious. She did dislike the fact that they stripped her of her suit jacket but she had to concede she had a better range of movement now even though she had fought in a kimono once. She sighed as she lowered her hands and looked around where she had been placed to try and see what she had gotten herself into.

"You pissed him off."

Angela looked up in the direction the voice came from. She adjusted her shackles and examined what she could of her wrists. She replied, "Well I wasn't going to play nice for his benefit."

"It was foolish of you. Now they will make you suffer."

"Won't be anything worse than what I've been through," Angela replied as she glimpsed in the darkness. "In the end the physical is nothing." She saw the shadow of a man in a cage not too far from her. It seemed that they had every one watch. She shrugged her shoulders and went looking around her cage. She knew a few tricks to ease the chafing and she felt down in her pockets to see if they took everything.

"You say that like you're immune to it."

Angela looked at the shadow and replied, "No one is immune. It just… becomes something not worth fussing over; desensitization." She bent over and picked up a scrap of cloth and began tearing it.

"Never thought a woman would be giving advice," another voice hooted. "You sure showed him."

"Shut up," another said. "I bet she would kick your ass royally."

"I'd take that any time," the first heckler said. "You can punish me baby. You gave Radomski a nice shiner. I'm a bad boy too."

Angela gave a slight roll of her eyes as she wrapped the cloth around her wrists under the shackles. It was a tight fit but it would ease the chafing. It was then that she noticed her watch was missing. She hadn't taken if off and it wouldn't have fallen off. Her luck wasn't that bad. Hell Sacha knew that it meant a lot to her and returned it to her when they escaped. The only thing she figured was that it was taken from her and probably by Radomski, the bastard.

"Hey baby. Come on."

Angela ignored them and finished with the scraps of cloth. She made sure they were secure and then examined her space. Seeing that she had no other option, she got down on her hands and knees and started on basic military pushups. She ignored the heckling and continued until she had done a set that was actually an improvement from her last time.

After pushups, she noticed that she had been given a cot like structure. She studied it for a moment and with a deft move, she tipped it over on its end. She judged the height and nodded before manipulating her body to wrap her legs around the bar to hang upside down and started doing sit ups. She could feel her abdominal muscles contract and felt the pull as they worked on their strength training. It was how she passed her time while coming up with a means to escape.

She had been concentrating on basic calisthenics and muscle training for some time. In a place with no clock to gauge time, hours could seem like days and minutes seemed like hours. It was like how time passed differently in the pit. So she was going to make the best of it and keep herself busy. Now she was doing a basic kata to achieve focus and calm. It was something she could spend hours on much to the fascination of anyone looking.

"Fascinating place."

Angela paused and ended with a slight posture change before acknowledging her visitor, "A cage is hardly fascinating Cas."

Castiel was looking at the enclosure that Angela was in and took note of the overturned bed and how it was organized. It was a risk coming here but it was Angela after all. He replied, "I was referring to how you dealt with the situation."

Angela gave a slight smile, "Your idea of sarcasm still needs work. Seriously though, what are you doing here?"

Castiel turned his blue eyes onto her, "You are in trouble."

"That is pretty obvious. Are you able to bust me out?"

"Unfortunately no."

Angela gave a slight shoulder shrug, "Should've seen that coming. So what can you do?"

Castiel continued to look around. He replied, "I can only be here for a short time but I came ascertain your condition. Are you injured?"

"That a trick question?" Angela looked at the angel with a quizzical expression. "Cas, I was in a fight and then ambushed and caught. Bumps and scrapes." She made a slight face that let out a slight chuckle since it was Castiel asking.

"I meant other things," Castiel replied and turned to look at her. He locked his eyes onto hers and asked, "Are you all right?"

Angela studied the angel. She knew that it took a lot of work for him to be the good little soldier for upstairs and still be her Cas. She could tell that this was guided out of concern on his end and it could be funny since the facial expressions didn't change much but she knew him and here he was being sincere. She replied, "Physically yes but the other stuff… no."

Castiel nodded. "The cage?"

Angela nodded as she stretched her muscles. "It reminds me of the Old Man, Cas. I want to bust out of here and unleash havoc. But I won't because of the others."

Castiel looked around the room. He had heard this before and it felt like a pinprick in his grace. "Yet you've survived through your compassion. It is a great asset and is the base from which all things you can do come from."

"So you said before Cas. Thing is those are the same kinds of things the other side uses, my kind uses and in the grand scheme of things… It's a wonder you haven't smited me yet."

"You are the Malachi," Castiel replied. "To be as such, you must embrace all that you are. If you want to free these creatures, then you can't be afraid of what you are. Embrace it and you can control it."

Angela opened her eyes to find that she was still sitting in the meditative pose she had taken after her workout. She had put the cot back to rights and sat on it and tried to lose herself in meditation. She looked around and found no trace of Castiel and raised a brow. She had never had that happen before and figured that it must have been a desperate time calling for desperate measures.

There was a connection between her and Castiel and it was through her mark on her shoulder. She never quite understood it fully and knew there were things about it that were part of that angel thing. Castiel appearing in her meditations was a new one and that told her that there was something about this place that kept him from physically showing up and busting her out. It certainly was something to think about.

"You're up bitch. Practice time."

Angela looked to see Radomski and one of his goons at her door. She stood up slowly and with a non-expression on her face. She waited patiently as the goon opened the door and Radomski yanked her out. At least the cloth helped a bit. She said nothing.

"You're gonna have a nice time and there is a special guest watching," Radomski whispered as he got low near her ear.

Angela felt her lip twitch slightly. She then gave a hard elbow to his gut and he brushed against a cage. The backhand was worth it since he was still rubbing his stomach. She gave a slight victory smile as she was led up the stairs.

* * *

"I can't believe we are doing this."

Sam looked at Dean with a pensive look. He didn't like it either but what choice did they have? Hell he wanted to march in, knock down the door and barrel his way through to get her out. She probably wouldn't like it that much this was her.

They figured out where Angela had been taken but by the time they got there, they were told that the night's activities had been concluded. They were told to come back the next night and to be in the dress code. There was little choice but to go back to the motel where Dean paced agitatedly at the fact that they were leaving her behind.

"I don't like it either, Dean," Sam said quietly. It was all he could do since he was just as anxious as Dean.

"And you're sure showing it," Dean retorted unfairly. He knew that Sam felt the same way but he just couldn't understand why Sam wasn't venting or doing something normal. He was doing what she would do and it was damned annoying. He relented though when he saw that pensive puppy look that would turn into kicked puppy look any moment. "Sorry man. I know. Just vent or something. Get pissed."

"What's the point? I mean I'm angry more at the guys who took her and can only imagine what they do to the others." Sam paused. It was hard to imagine and he didn't want to because in this case, she would be the only female and with a bunch of male fighters… He pursed his lips as other thoughts entered.

Dean watched his brother's fists clench. He knew that Sam was thinking of worst case scenario in terms of her virtue, as she joked. It occurred to him that the dead monsters were all males and she was female and it didn't take him long to put two and two together. No wonder Sam was seething. He said, "Save it for the asshats that took her. I'm betting she kicked their asses."

It didn't make Sam feel a whole lot better. He replied, "And she probably was punished for it."

Dean was about to say something when her cell phone rang. He frowned and dug it out of his jacket pocket. He made a slight face at the caller ID. They were in trouble. He faced the firing squad and answered, "Hey Bobby."

Sam looked up. He raised his brow at Dean and the response was for Dean to motion him to keep quiet. Dean answered, "Um… she's not here. Can I take a message?" He gave a tentative smile that looked cute when he wanted to be funny.

_Don't be an idjit. Where is she?_

The response was loud over the phone and Dean nearly dropped it. Bobby smelled a rat and if he and Sam didn't come clean, there would be hell to pay later. It was a testament to how much Bobby cared for their girl. He was acting like a protective dad and they were the idiot ass brothers who were supposed to be watching out for her and got the long arm of the law if they screwed up even if it was her fault.

Dean looked at Sam and Sam looked at Dean. Sam made a motion that Dean was to answer it and Dean made a groaning face. Slowly he put the phone near his ear and replied, "Well, uh, we were working the case and Angie found a lead and where the place is and then…" Dean paused and closed his eyes as if to brace himself and then continued, "And then we… lost her."

_How do ya lose Angie? What did you two idjits do?_

"Bobby, calm down," Dean tried to be placating.

_I warned ya both that she might go John Wayne._

Sam tried, "Bobby, we were careful."

_Careful my ass. Don't tell me she found the location and decided to go off and scout the place to make sure._

"She did do that. We just missed her and we took off after her," Dean replied. He held the phone away now since it was obvious that Bobby's shouting was probably loud enough for the room next door to hear. "We found her cell phone with the location and a password to get in. She left it for us to find."

That seemed to mollify Bobby a little since his voice didn't come over too loud. Dean was a little relieved at that. He listened and said, "Yeah. She did that puzzle thing she likes to do. Her phone had the bulk of it… No we didn't."

_Whaddaya mean you didn't get in?_

"The fights were over for the night," Sam interjected, using that calm tone when he tried to get Dean to calm down on the plane. "They told us to go back tomorrow night. We really couldn't make a scene. They might have suspected something."

_Then ya got a plan?_

"We're working on it," Dean replied while waving at Sam to prevent him from saying anything to the contrary. "I know we'd be going in outnumbered but we were thinking maybe using hell on four legs. You can send him over right? No?" Dean listened to Bobby's response. "Alright but we might need backup on this one."

It was a few more words before Dean could safely hang up the phone. "That was helpful."

"Dean, we don't have a plan for getting her out," Sam pointed out. "We don't even know if we'd be able to get her out. They might have means of keeping the fighters from revolting and a hundred other measures."

"Don't you think I don't know that? And Bobby can't send Cerebus because he has to be summoned. The hell I know what she does to call him."

"You want to use Cerebus?" Sam frowned a bit puzzled at Dean. "What good would that do?"

"A little more muscle Sam. I saw him in his three headed mode and it was ugly but he must've beat the crap out of the hellhound that chewed me up." Dean realized that he was freely mentioning the night he went downstairs but he had to make the point to Sam. "But we can't use him because he has to be summoned and we don't have the means."

Sam looked at Dean for a moment and then at the wall. "Yeah we do." He silently stood up and moved to be near the door of their room. He muttered the incantation and in the best whistle he could muster, he gave the high pitched whistle.

It was mere moments before they heard scratching at the door and a slight whine. Sam opened the door and Cerebus trotted in the room in his Rottweiler form and when to sit and wait for his orders. Sam looked at Dean and replied, "She taught me."

It was enough for Dean to figure out that it was one of those moments during the two months she was on the run. He gave a slight nod and replied, "Okay then we have hell on four legs. Now let's get started on a plan."

Sam wasn't too sure about the plan they were going to come up with but he was willing to follow his brother's lead on this. There were a lot of factors to consider but at least they had one more to add to the team. He went to sit on the edge of one of the beds and reached over and rubbed Cerebus on the head and rubbed his ears. Time to come up with some sort of plan. He could only hope that it would work since he would cringe and blame himself if she got hurt and they couldn't stop it.

_Hold on Angie._

* * *

**A/N:** Looks like Angie is being the cool cucumber with Radomski and Sam and Dean don't like it that she's in there alone. At least they added hell on four legs Cerebus. Stay tuned for more The Caged Dhampir Sings...


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

It was a relief to not have the shackles on. They were a pain on her wrists and it actually was amusing that they thought they could restrain her like most other creatures. Of course iron didn't work unless it was rammed into you and if they hadn't figured it out by now then she wasn't going to tell them. Besides she was probably the first dhampir they had in this disgusting display and they had no clue in the first place.

That Jade demon bitch though might know. It made Angela wonder if she really was hiding things and waiting to reveal her hand. It wouldn't be too big of a surprise. After all, one didn't rise to the level Jade did without learning how to get information. That was the way of it with all bosses of all kinds. It only showed that this racket was highly organized.

Angela stood in the middle of the ring she had been brought to. They called it 'practice' but she was guessing that it was a means to fully test her capabilities. She wouldn't give them that satisfaction. She looked at the demon that was writhing on the ground in pain and gave that inquisitive puppy look that drove Dean crazy.

"Very good."

Angela looked up to see Radomski clapping his hands in a mocking gesture. The beating in the cage to 'soften' her up and now the ring to see what she could do; all part and parcel of this crap. She replied, "And what are you looking for? Another cheap shot?"

Radomski scowled at Angela. He hated the fact that she had got him good and of course there was the shiner she gave. "You think this is a game?"

Angela shrugged her shoulders. "It could be one but then again I don't beat prisoners senseless and then force them to fight."

Radomski would have loved to have lashed out but he was held back by Jade's voice, "Now, now. You of all people should know that there is nothing better than the raw and primal feeling of beasts fighting for survival." Jade stepped out to an area overlooking the ring.

"So that's what you see everyone in your web?" Angela looked at Jade with a defiant look after dabbing her lip. The cut had reopened and had started bleeding again. She could make out the coppery taste of it on her tongue.

"They are animals. They mean nothing except to be merely objects of entertainment," Jade replied offhand. "Blood and violence are made to be ugly but the people who watch are mere hypocrites. We only do what they are afraid to do themselves."

"Or they don't know any better," Angela countered.

Jade laughed. She had heard a lot about this one and she didn't quite believe some of the stories. Now that she had her, it was surprising to see how true most of them were. "Oh please. Humans are like us. They are animals that do nothing but fight over the petty things. They don't know what it is like to fight for something that means the difference between life and death." She paused to study Angela and then said, "You know that it's true."

"I have no idea what you are talking about," Angela replied in a nonchalant manner. She did know because she sometimes felt that way. She had lived for five centuries and had seen the follies of war that came with the excuse of it being in the name of God or for sullied honor or because they just don't like each other. Even wars for independence were bloody and senseless. War usually was. Then again humans didn't understand what it meant to sacrifice a life so that they can live their safe and normal lives. They didn't have to see the things she did.

Silently Angela berated herself since that kind of thinking wasn't going to help her here. It was just a means of distraction. She was proven right when she caught sight of another demon coming at her. This time they had a knife. So they wanted to up the ante?

The swipe came dangerous close to her ribcage but Angela avoided it and was able to grab the demon's knife arm. With a deft twist, she flipped him to the ground and bent the wrist so that the knife dropped to the ground. She got a kick to her lower back, forcing her to let go and back away. She didn't wince but slid back into a basic fighting posture with her hands open.

Jade watched as Angela and her minion fought. She had to admit that she was impressed with the fighting ability. She never knew that a dhampir could take so much abuse and still keep fighting. Well that was before she found out about this particular dhampir. When she found out, she almost panicked at the thought that she might be in trouble with those with the higher pay grade. As it were, she didn't need to worry. She turned to her companion that had joined her but chose to remain in the shadows and said, "She's like you said she would be and yet I was hoping to see more from her; her true abilities."

"The nice and pretty Absolution won't show her true nature until you take something from her. It has been proven time and again with a few… surprises."

Jade liked hearing that. She had heard the stories of the great Absolution and the things she had done. Her favorite though was during a period where she went full on assassin, killing everything and anything that wasn't human. She wanted to see that up close and personal. "Maybe she will show it here."

"No she won't. Not unless she's very angry."

Jade mused on that. The dhampir below had been nothing more than cool as a cucumber. Nothing but sarcasm and bland expressions came from her and it had Jade wonder if she had another Kip on her hands. She glanced over at her companion who looked a little nervous at seeing Absolution on the floor but also pleased. Her boss had nothing to fear of a dhampir but then again this was no ordinary dhampir.

There was one other thing regarding this dhampir and Jade knew it from what her boss told her, but she wanted to see it for herself and here she was seeing a complex being. It was like the dhampir knew what she wanted and was having a perverse pleasure in denying it from her. Jade rather liked that but to be on the receiving end was a pain.

At that moment Jade's minion came at Angela, who was on the ground, with a sweeping kick. Jade watched as Angela used her upper body as well as her legs and pushed up from the ground. She cleared the limb and she had enough momentum to move aside and roll to her feet. It was followed by Angela blocking another kick and delivering a hard blow to the minion's inner thigh and pushing him off. She called out, "Impressive."

Angela paused after making sure minion number two was on the ground. She looked up at Jade defiantly and began on the Latin incantation for an exorcism. The demon exited the body leaving behind a passed out body. She looked up at Jade and asked with the slightest hint of sarcasm, "Satisfied?"

Radomski was growling since she had bested two of his best. Jade was highly amused and surprised. She replied, "Not really. You are good with your hands and feet but you don't use your inherited traits, except for strength and speed, to the full potential. Now why is that?"

"Flies and bazookas."

Minion number one had gotten back to his feet and was near Radomski when Angela made the comment. He started laughing at the absurdity of the answer. For his troubles he got an elbow to the gut and was told to shut up.

Jade was amused and it was clear that her companion was too. She replied, "An interesting analogy even when faced with things that are just like you."

"Little beat big when little is smart," Angela replied.

Radomski had enough and delivered a cheap shot. "Show some respect to your betters."

Something inside broke and Angela couldn't help but chuckle. Probably it was a chortle or even a giggle fit but she couldn't stop. She straightened her frame and wiped away the blood from her mouth and looked at Radomski and Jade and replied, "You think that you're my betters? You a low pay grade demon and you red eye bitch up there? Don't make me laugh. What you already did."

That was enough on Radomski's end and ignoring Jade's comment, he attacked. He had gone easy with her before. Now he was pulling out the big guns. He would show her. He pulled out a hunting knife and lunged at her with a roar.

Angela dodged by leaping away and did a somersault roll forward. She whirled to cover her vulnerable flank and was ready to block the strike. She backed away and started circling with Radomski, her eyes never leaving him. Her hands were open in a fighting position and she rotated her stance as she watched him.

In a flash Radomski launched an attack using his knife in an effort to thrust it into Angela. She in turn blocked it while delivering blows of her own. It was very much like the alleyway only this time the heat was really on. The blows were harder and could be felt as the combatants blocked. It was like watching a tangle of limbs as each tried to strike each other with their arms and legs. Radomski got a blow in by giving her a backhand with the butt end of the knife.

Angela was stunned since she was up against demon strength and she actually spun around. It was a weird sense of déjà vu in that Lykos had performed a similar move. She certainly saw it when Radomski brought his arm across her chest in an attempt to cut her throat. Her reaction was automatic as she brought her leg up and made contact and twisted free. It enabled her to launch her own attack even though she was going up against someone with a knife. Then again she had done that before and she had trained Sam and Dean in a similar manner too; all a result from her days of training under the god and goddess.

Radomski countered trying to cut Angela. He wanted to make her bleed and give her a handicap for her first match. It would make things interesting. It stunned him completely when he found himself flat on his back and she was standing over him in a fighting stance. It made him angry. He got even more pissed when she did that stupid look and said, "What was that about being respectful to betters?"

Angela was ready for the flip forward and backed off. She used her foot to lift the knife that the minion had dropped and she caught it deftly and twisted so that the blunt end of the blade lined her forearm and she held one hand forward to guard.

Radomski grinned as he saw her hold out the blade. He launched into another attack, trying to get inside her guard and sink it into the soft flesh of her abdomen or maybe her thigh. It was satisfying to hear the clang of metal on metal. He backed away and then came in with a lunge. It was satisfying to hear the rip of cloth and his blade came away with red. He grinned and said, "That is what I mean about betters."

Angela looked at her wrist. She had miscalculated her dodge and she got a slash on the top of her wrist. She looked at the blood that started to seep through the rag she had tied over her wrists to prevent chaffing. It wasn't deep but it certainly was enough to draw blood and inspire confidence in Radomski who was grinning like a mad man. She raised her brow at his response and looked at the blood coming from the cut.

The sight of blood had ceased to be a problem for her. However looking at her bleeding wrist, she was thrown back to when Sam slashed near the abdomen of her shirt. He wasn't intended to hurt her and he didn't since it was just the shirt, but it did encourage her to up the ante in their sparring match. She then looked at Radomski while her head was lowered and said, "By no wind those clouds are driven That rustle through the unquiet Heaven Uneasily, from morn till even…"

Radomski frowned. "What?"

Angela looked up and looked at Radomski in the eye. "You tempt a maelstrom. Come and test it." She raised her arms in a gesture that he was welcome to charge. She gave a taunting smile knowing that it would infuriate the demon even more.

It was probably a foolish move on her part but she was ready for the charge. Radomski came in full speed and thrust out his knife. She dodged it by twisting her body. She was ready for the next volley of attacks and countered. At one point her knife got kicked out of her hand and she shifted to a ready stance.

She caught Radomski in a full charge and griped his knife hand but they ended up locking their limbs in a crossed position. With the full ounce of her strength she flipped Radomski over so that he was flat on his back. In so doing she got a hold of his knife and as soon as he was down on his back she pinned him and drove the knife into his hand and into the ground so that it was stuck.

Angela looked down at Radomski as he squealed in pain. She had driven it hard and fast that it caused a small blood spatter and she could see the fingers twitch slightly. She slowly got off of Radomski and looked down at him. "You are not my better."

There was clapping that followed as Jade cheered for the good show. "Bravo. Good show Absolution. I knew that you had it in you."

Angela turned to look at Jade and replied, "Is that what you wanted?"

"I merely wanted you to show what you were made of. Those small fry obviously were nothing but this was everything."

"Don't mistake survival for entertainment," Angela warned.

"Don't flatter yourself, Absolution," Jade warned. "You are like a cockroach. No matter how many times you die, you come back and you interfere and destroy our plans."

"Glad to be of service," Angela replied in sarcasm. "At least I'm still here."

"And how is that working out for you?"

Angela narrowed her eyes. She gave a slight kick to Radomski's hand when he tried to reach over and pull the knife out. He was flung back to lying flat on his back. She pointed at him and said, "You stay put." She then turned back to Jade and said, "You can have your entertainment, but let the others go. Send your Mad Dog against me."

"Interesting proposition but I think I will have to decline." Jade motioned to the guards. She waited until they appeared next to Angela. She was pleased that she didn't refuse apprehension. "Your debut will show you the true nature of what you are. We'll see if Absolution is truly what the stories speak of."

Angela looked at Jade and shook her head slightly. "You don't know what you are asking." She then let herself be taken away.

* * *

It was about the usual for Sam in terms of being up early. He couldn't stay in the room at the moment; he needed a walk. Glancing at his brother still asleep with Cerebus curled up by him, he gave a soft smile. At that moment, Cerebus looked up at him and Sam had to motion for him to stay there. He was going to have to get half a dozen of jelly doughnuts for his brother and the dog.

Leaving the room quietly, Sam started walking towards the general direction of the diner. He paused as he rounded the corner at the end of the row of rooms and leaned against the wall. Sighing, he ran his hands through his hair as he thought about Angela and hoped that she was all right. The plan that they came up with was really more like going in halfcocked and he was sure she would have protested but it was the best they could do.

"It's a bit early even for you Sam? You looking for some demons?"

Sam looked up to see Ruby standing there looking at him. "No thanks."

"You need the practice Sam."

"Not now Ruby." Sam looked away trying to hide his agitation.

Ruby studied Sam for a moment. Something was up. "What is it?"

Sam continued to stare off in the distance. He could ask Ruby and see if she knew anything. Maybe he could convince her to help a little even though he knew that she didn't like Angela at all. He weighed the options in his mind. He knew that their plan was not the best in the world. "What do you know about a fighting ring?" He looked at Ruby.

Ruby had been smiling at Sam but it turned into a serious expression the moment he had mentioned fighting ring. "What do you mean?"

"You know what I mean Ruby. Do you know anything about it?"

Ruby made a face as she replied, "Yeah I do know about it and my advice to you is to back off. Just let them be. You have more important things to do like finding Lilith. Remember the plan?"

"I can't do that," Sam replied as he looked at Ruby.

"Are you looking to get yourself killed? Do you know what these places do?"

"Yeah I do," Sam replied in a near heated whisper.

"Then why? They could kill you especially their ringleader. She has no respect for anything except the spilling of blood."

"Ruby, they have Angie," Sam replied as he looked from where he was staring at and at Ruby. "They have her."

Ruby took a moment to process the fact that Sam told her that Absolution had been captured by the local ring. As much as she hated the bitch and she hated her, she had some respect for her and she hated the fact that she had one up on her. Ruby hadn't forgotten how Absolution had healed her injuries after breaking into the Centurion vaults. She hated that.

"Ruby, you have to help me get her out," Sam was saying.

Ruby looked at Sam and frowned, "Are you crazy? Those places are protected like fortresses. You can't just break someone out and you'd be surrounded by all kinds of people."

"Dean and I have a plan."

"What? Do you plan to just walk in and look around for her? You wouldn't get within ten feet of the holding area before they sniffed you out. Not possible," Ruby countered as she crossed her arms. "Face it Sam, the only way she is getting out of there is if she kills twenty opponents. And that is if she doesn't go mad with the kill in the process."

"I am not leaving her there."

"Give it up Sam. Even if you had more hunters on your side you wouldn't win."

"I'm not leaving her in there," Sam repeated through gritted teeth. There was no way he was leaving Angela behind in that place. He was hoping that Ruby could help even though he wasn't sure he should trust her.

"I'm not going to help you on some fool quest that's going to fail. If they don't know anything about her, she will more likely be a punching bag but if they know about her, she may already be dead. You'd be going after a corpse." Ruby looked at Sam as if that would make him understand what she was saying.

Sam swallowed convulsively. So Ruby wasn't going to help. Then that was fine. His and Dean's plan was the best plan his ass but they both agreed that they were going to get her out and do what they had to do to get the others free. "Then go."

"Sam."

"Just go," Sam repeated and looked at her. "We'll pick up the other stuff later."

Ruby studied Sam. She saw that he wasn't going to budge on this. This was not what she bargained for with him. She looked at him with a scrutinizing gaze before turning and leaving. It left her puzzled.

Sam watched Ruby leave. He knew Ruby would more likely say no and it was mostly fueled by the catfight they were stuck in. He didn't blame Angela at all since Ruby did try to kill her. He even asked Ruby about it and she didn't deny it. It was one of the reasons why he wasn't sure of whether or not to trust the demon even though he liked what he could do and had been doing. A small part of him thought to what she would think about it.

_I am not your keeper Sam. I do have faith in the power of choices._

Sam sighed. He was afraid that these guys would figure out who she was but it wasn't like she was going to tell them. If anything she would be a pain in the ass. She would be like Dean and purposely infuriate them. He remembered that fight in the Podunk. He suspected that she provoked it but he had to concede that the guy shouldn't have hit on her.

She was alive. That much he could tell. He didn't know how but he was certain about it. Knowing her, she would be fighting to stay alive. It made him more determined to find her. He wanted to do better than what he did over the summer by her. In his mind she deserved that.

His spirits seemed a bit lifted when he purchased coffee and sustenance for Dean. He bought a bran muffin and chuckled at the prospect of Dean ribbing him about his need to eat healthy. It was no surprise when he walked into the room to find Cerebus lounging on the bed and the bathroom door closed. He looked at the hell mutt and grinned as he set the food on the table, "Been a good boy or did you drool on Dean again?"

Cerebus barked just as Dean came out. Dean said, "Oh come on did you have to get him riled up?"

Sam reached into the box and pulled out a doughnut and tossed it to Cerebus. "Just chill Dean. He's still clingy." He rubbed Cerebus' head with a firm ruffle. "So ah, what next?"

Dean looked at Sam and gave a slightly suspicious look at the jelly doughnuts. He picked one up and started munching on it. "Castiel dropped by while you were out. He managed to connect with Angie and she's in there."

"Connect?"

"Some sort of mind thing. Has to do with this Malachi thing I guess. Whatever the hell that means." Dean took a sip of coffee. "So do you wanna call the witch or should I?"

* * *

**A/N:** Sam asks Ruby for help and Angie seems to have fun in sticking it to Radmoski. What is this dastardly plan the dynamic duo has? Find out more on The Caged Dhampir Sings...


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

Rhett felt like he was sleep deprived even though he got a full night even with the little interruption with the arrival of the new acquisition. He had remained silent during the heckling of her and watched her.

She didn't succumb to Radomski's punches but played it off as a joke. Then when he left, she went to work to pass the time. He watched as she went through a callisthenic training regimen that was worthy of the men side of the Marines. She didn't complain but kept at it. Then she went into a meditation pose and sat there for hours until she was called for 'practice.'

When they brought her back, she was quiet and compliant. She leaned against the bars and smirked at the guards. It was like she was amused at the fact that they couldn't get why she wasn't repelled by the iron or silver. She rested her arms on the crossbars and watched them leave. When they were a fair distance away she said, "Tell Radomski that he should feel sensation after seeking medical attention."

Rhett was surprised. Did she actually get the bastard who 'trained' them? He studied her as she sat on the floor of her cell and proceeded to undo the cloth around her wrists. He noticed that the others were curious too but they weren't sure of how to ask. He went for the plunge, "So uh… what did you do?"

Angela was studying the slice that Radomski gave her. It was not deep and would heal nicely. It was a clean cut and it wouldn't leave a mark. The state of her wrists left something to be desired since she could see the redness from the rubbing. At least she managed to minimize the chafing. She started to rewrap her wrist when the question was asked. She replied, "Just bit the hand that fed the bitch."

Rhett leaned forward but stopped short of touching the bars. "Meaning?"

"Meaning she stuck him in the hand kid."

Angela looked in the direction of the newcomer. He was hiding in shadow but her night vision was excellent. She could make out a man with dark hair and that was all at the moment. She replied, "Along with a shiner and a few cuts and bruises. He won't be making the cover of a pretty boy magazine any time soon."

"Nice."

Angela gave a slight smirk. "I was tired of 'practice.' And I have a job to do."

Rhett looked at the woman curiously. She acted like it was no big deal to be in here. "And what kind of job would that be? In case you haven't noticed, you're in the cage the same as us and it's only a matter of time before you are made to fight."

"I know," Angela replied as she finished checking her makeshift cloth gauntlets. They would do for now. She began stretching by extending her arms forward and locking the fingers. "The job I intend to do is bust us out and gank head bitch."

"You're kidding right?" The heckler from before entered into the conversation, "No one can break out of here. In case you haven't noticed we're all in cages." He made it sound like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"You must be a genius then," Angela replied as she continued to stretch. "Nice to know that a puppy is one." She glanced at the heckler and gave a wry grin.

"Who are you calling puppy?"

"Me," she countered smoothly. "It doesn't take much to identify a werewolf, a shifter, a mad Lupei, a Lizard Man, a Lycan and a human." She knew that she was probably setting herself up for trouble but hey, she could work with what she got and if her on-the-fly idea worked, then maybe there was a chance aside from the known fact that Sam and Dean were coming for her.

Rhett was a bit shocked at her assessment. How the hell could she tell what they were? "How do you do that?"

"Dhampir," Angela replied as she stood in a basic stance. She started on a routine of slow stretches that could be considered yoga. "I have a rather strong sense of smell."

"No way," the shifter said. "Dhampirs are assassins."

"You have a head for history but that's not the case," Angela replied sparing a glance at the shifter. She adjusted her position and added, "I'm just a dhampir who goes about saving people and hunting things."

"You? A hunter? You betray your own kind?" The shifter and the werewolf both spoke at the same time as if they couldn't believe it.

Rhett didn't know what to think. He had never heard of such a thing. Rather the monsters mostly preferred to be left alone. That is he was referring to the ones that didn't harm people; the ones that didn't want the hunters on their tails. He studied the woman as she stretched out every limb of her body. It didn't seem to bother her that she had been through a beating and a practice fight and had bumps and bruises. Maybe there was some truth into what she was saying.

It was Wyatt who finally said, "So you're a hunter?"

"Yep," Angela replied as she finished stretching out her arms. "Just like you are one."

"And how do you know that… that is if you are so certain," Wyatt replied. He was rather fascinated by this dhampir. She didn't take lip from Radomski and she carried herself like she wasn't going to let anything get her down.

"A certain scrapyard owner." Angela finished her stretching and began surveying the area. She hadn't failed to notice that the cages were made of things that would repel the supernatural: salt, iron and silver. The nice thing was that they didn't use the specialty stuff and there was no way she was going to say anything. She must have them baffled when she didn't flinch at the cuffs.

Wyatt gave a slight nod of his head, "So you're the one he called his girl. I thought he was referring to that old beat up Chevelle of his."

"Lonelle Chevelle is a classy gal," Angela defended. "She probably would be a great help in busting us out. At least my boys will be coming. They'll spring me and we'll take this racket down."

"You seem to have a lot of confidence that they will come for you," Kip finally spoke up. He had observed the dhampir and had been impressed at her ability to not react to Radomski's abuse. He did find it strange that she seemed to have a remark for everything that was being said and it sounded like a joke.

Angela was looking up at the ceiling when the comment came her way. "I always have confidence in my boys. They wouldn't leave me behind and I don't leave anyone behind."

"Yeah well you still have the problem of springing out of here. Even if you could get out, you still have to pass through the guards and not to mention the spectators who can be volatile if their fight is interrupted," the shifter said as he watched the dhampir. He thought she was crazy but she didn't seem to be fazed one bit by the condition of things.

"We can get out if we work together," Angela replied as she ran her fingers along the bars. She was going to have to get creative since the only other being that could touch the bars without risk of a nasty sting was Wyatt.

"Please, are you one of those pep talk idiots?" The werewolf scoffed at the idea. He had tried to escape and had seen others. Mad Dog had tried and now he was considered crazy.

"Nope. Just a dhampir who has lived five centuries and has had to escape a few things including a barricaded crypt," Angela replied as she tugged on the bars to test durability. She ran her fingers over the lock and using them felt around to determine what kind it was.

"Liar. No dhampir has ever lived past the 200 mark." The werewolf spat out the words of disgust, the old prejudices becoming evident in his tone.

"Absolution has," Kip said as he studied the dhampir. When he turned, he caught a glimpse of a mark on the back of her right shoulder. He tried to get a better look at it but the way her shirt was covering it made it difficult to see it. "Are you Absolution?"

Angela paused a moment. She really didn't want to get into that. Right now she needed to figure out a way to get something to get the locks picked. She had gotten what she needed from feeling the lock and then looked around. The best bet was that excuse for a cot so she got down on her hands and knees and started looking at it. She replied, "What have you heard about Absolution?"

Kip thought it a curious response. He could tell form the others that they were confused. If she was Absolution, then why would she need to hear about her from them? He couldn't understand this dhampir.

Rhett frowned and moved his head in a confused manner. He had heard stories about the warrior named Absolution and that the Malachi would come to ease burdens of the world and all the other stuff that made for interesting bedtime stories. He didn't think that it was real and yet the way how the dhampir answered the question, it made him curious. He decided to indulge and replied, "I heard that she was trained by a god in combat."

"The warrior princess? That's just a bedtime story," the werewolf scoffed. "Absolution supposedly once took on a demon that bound her in hell."

"That's even more farfetched," the shifter said.

"Better than being trained by a warrior god," the werewolf shot back.

Rhett countered, "Not just any warrior god, but one of royalty hence the title warrior princess. Supposedly she is also the favored one of the Egyptian goddess Isis, patron of the undead." He was surprised he was actually getting into an argument over the stories. The last time he did that was with his brothers. They actually thought it to be cool that there would be someone who would be a savior of the world and a general to lead armies.

Of course that had been when little boys were into soldiers and little green army men. Rhett had long since grown up but the stories remained. He accepted that she was an ideal to achieve; that she was someone a person could strive to be. The idea that she was real… that was either really cool or it was something that was really very crazy.

"Idiot, everyone knows that Isis favors the stinking vamps. Fang kept praying to her every night," the werewolf replied. "It was damned annoying."

"There is nothing wrong with showing one's faith," Angela said as she worked with what she had found. It would be crude but it would be enough to crack the door open. "Oftentimes faith can be the one thing that sustains a person."

"Yeah well I believe in being the strongest. It often works," the werewolf said. "I've lasted this long in this hell hole."

"I just want to see my sister," the shifter replied.

"Yeah well up your body count. You're at what? Five?" The werewolf smirked at self-pride, "On twelve for me." He crossed his arms in self-satisfaction. When no one said anything he went back to teasing the dhampir, "What about you? Think you can get the twenty?"

"Already did," Angela replied as she continued to work. "And then some."

"Liar. I'm betting you're even fibbing about your rescue party. You're just saying that to inspire hope and make us into suckers. Assassins like you are good at subterfuge and just as vile as your full blooded kin." The werewolf glared at the dhampir, "Damn vamps."

Angela looked at the werewolf and replied, "You are young if you've only killed twelve. I have been to places where few dared to travel and have seen things that would baffle you. This is nothing more than shooting fish in a barrel. Besides it is cruel and unusual punishment. Going against your nature… not worth it."

"You seem to know quite a bit about that," Wyatt said. He wasn't sure if he wanted to trust the dhampir even though she fit what Bobby described her as. The only reason he knew about her was that Bobby called him and asked for information on Shadow Chasers, the nickname given to the dhampirs in relation to their ability to sneak through the shadows to kill their targets.

Angela didn't answer right away. Finally she said, "As I said, I've seen things… including places that is the final destination for souls when the body dies. I don't like to kill and try not to." She made an adjustment. "There. This should prove to be useful."

Rhett listened to everything. He was beginning to believe that the dhampir was the one called Absolution. How it was possible, he couldn't say. At the moment Kip was saying, "You don't like to kill but you are a dhampir. You have the blood of the vampire in your veins. It is in your nature."

"I only do it when I am left with no other choice," Angela replied as she stood up and started the laborious process of picking the lock.

"It is in your nature to kill. Yet you kill your own kind to protect humans. Why?"

Angela didn't answer the question as she continued to pick the lock. Kip sat back. He didn't get this dhampir at all. He was thoroughly surprised when she succeeded in picking the lock to her cage and she opened the door. He asked, "How is that possible?"

"Iron has little effect on me," Angela replied as she slipped out. She began looking around the room and made her way to the door. She examined it. "Damn. Reinforced steel. Can't get out that way." She then turned to look around at what was left behind in the room.

"Impossible," Kip retorted. Everyone here, except the human, is vulnerable to salt, iron and silver. What makes you so special dhampir?"

Angela had found the control box that was connected to the lift that lifted Mad Dog to the ring. She studied it a little and an idea came to her. There might be a way. If Sam and Dean came in through the front, they would have men on the inside. She turned to reply, "No idea." She opened the door to the box and started looking at the wiring and everything else.

Kip grumbled. She was being evasive on purpose and he found it infuriating. How the humans she claimed were coming could stand it, he had no idea. Someone would have run her through by now. That he was certain of. Females of his species were rebuked harshly for this sort of behavior.

Rhett watched as the dhampir moved about the room. He looked around worried that Radomski would barge in with his men at any moment. He was certain they were being watched. He looked over at the dhampir and asked, "What are you doing?"

"Figuring out an escape and Mad Dog is the way out," Angela replied as she finished her examination. "We use the lift to get us to the ring and then we bust out."

"Great plan Genius," the werewolf replied in sarcasm. "In case you've forgotten, the walls are like too freaking high to jump out of."

"Not to mention the fact that Mad Dog is in there," the shifter replied.

"And we're locked in here," Kip replied. Foolish female. There was a reason why they were not permitted to lead.

Angela was studying Mad Dog. He was snapping and growling but she was unfazed by it. She just looked it in the eye and held its gaze. After a moment he calmed down and she stuck her hand in the cage to touch a wound that looked nasty. It was infected and it seemed to fuel the agitation the mad Lupei had. She murmured, "Poor boy. You've had it worse than what Lilith did to your kin."

Without hesitation, Angela tapped into her healing ability and her hand glowed as she passed it over the infected wound. She moved her head in that inquisitive puppy way of hers as she concentrated on healing. When she was finished, the wound was free of infection and clotted properly to allow for full healing. She looked at the Lupei and said, "I know it's not your fault."

The Lupei was incapable of speech but it made a growl-whine and nudged her hand with its nose. Angela grinned. "Think you can help us out?"

The lick on her hand was a confirmation of that. Angela smiled slightly, "Alright. Give me a minute."

Wyatt had watched the whole thing. He had never seen that before but only heard of it. It was surprising. A dhampir with healer abilities? It was unheard of. True dhampirs could heal fast from injuries but this was not of that caliber. This was of something else. He wondered if that was why Bobby had asked him for everything on dhampirs. He asked, "How did you do that?"

"One act of kindness goes a long way. That and you practice on a hellhound that follows you like a little puppy," Angela replied as she rubbed the Lupei's matted fur. "It can even set the course for redemption." She looked at the others and asked, "So do you still think that escape is impossible?"

Rhett was fascinated as well as Wyatt and for different reasons. He was certain now. He was sure that she was Absolution. There was a rare tome that was virtually impossible to get copies of unless you were willing to copy it by hand. In it, it spoke of Absolution bearing the gentle light to lift burdens of all kinds. With a thorough study of etymology, he learned that there were different ways to refer to healers. Absolution, while the term meant absolve and relieved of burdens, it also spoke of forgiveness and healing.

He looked at her and watched her touch Mad Dog without fear of getting bitten. He replied, "I'm in." He looked at Wyatt and asked, "What about you?"

Wyatt looked at the dhampir and decided that maybe it was worth a chance. "I'm in and I can help open the other cages. Iron doesn't bother me."

Angela made a toothy smile as she pet the Lupei. She was already thinking of a place for him. She didn't want to put him down and if he could prove to others that he was willing to change by at least one act for redemption… She cast a wry look at the others. "What about you? Freedom? Or life in a cage where you'd rot into a miserable creature?"

It was a tempting offer. They had watched her and how she made her makeshift key. She didn't leave them but rather had been looking around the room. She made it possible so that Mad Dog wouldn't try to eat them if they got into the cage with him. However Kip was skeptical. He had done well for himself and if he killed this dhampir, it might count as two kills and he would be set free. He would see his children again. "What guarantee do you have that it will succeed? Do you want us to die trying?"

The shifter and the werewolf looked at each other with a wary eye. They were fond of their skins which was why they lasted as long as they did. They looked at Angela who was looking at Kip as she formulated her answer. She stepped away from Mad Dog and replied, "I was not built to be a prisoner. I fought to free myself from the clutches of a demon who was considered the master of torture. I fought to escape a bastard who would stop at nothing to manipulate players into doing what he considers the grand picture of the world. I will not stay here and be fodder for someone else's entertainment and I will take with me anyone who wants the same. I admit that the risk of death is high but consider this: one free being is more powerful than anything because they have the ability to make whatever choice they want and stand up and say that 'this is what I want' and be proud. I want to be free and I want to be out there with my boys, my family, and if I have to get rough with it, then Radomski, Jade and whoever else made the mistake of getting into this racket will be the ones to suffer."

Angela paused to look at the others. She moved to stand in the middle of the room and took a breath. "If you choose freedom, I won't leave you behind. One thing I learned when going into battle, it is about the man next to you. You watch his back and he watches yours. I am not asking you to become friends but have a little trust and a little faith in yourselves. You are the way you are because you have something to cling to and hope for. Our Lupei friend here, he fought and lost but he is being given a chance… and so are you."

Angela walked over to Wyatt and handed him the lock pick she had fashioned. She looked at him and said in a whisper, "We were coming to help you. We will still help you. For Bobby."

Wyatt nodded as he tucked the lock pick into his hands. He had to admit that the words were inspiring coming from her. He felt hope that he would be able to get out. He felt charged and ready to continue the work he had been doing for years. "For Bobby."

Angela smiled and stopped by Rhett's cage, "Dana is sorry but she is not sorry that she met you. She was looking for you and her information helped greatly."

Rhett looked at the dhampir. "You mean?"

"She knows who you are and she was afraid of what you would think of her."

"You mean her being a witch? No."

Angela gave a smile. "Good because I made a promise that I would find you. Don't make me regret it." She grinned to indicate that she was teasing.

"What's your name?" Rhett was genuinely curious and it would prove that he was right about who he was certain who she was.

Angela looked at Rhett. He reminded her of a younger version of Lycan who was named after the formal name of his people. That gentle brother was a good warrior but he never let it interfere with how he treated people. His marriage to Lilah and their son was proof of that. She replied, "Angela."

"Pleased to meet you." Rhett then lowered his head and whispered, "And an honor… Absolution."

Angela didn't respond to that except to give a slight smile. She turned towards the others. "So what say you three?"

The shifter and the werewolf looked at each other and quizzed each other with their facial expressions. It was like watching Sam and Dean when they did that silent talking to Angela. Finally they looked at her and they said, "We're in."

Angela had to admit that the prospect of freedom was tantalizing even for creatures who lived and made their existence like Cary. She then turned her gaze to Kip. She had hunted his kind before and was familiar with their ways of viewing the world and the poor opinion of females. She was going to have to work extra hard with this one. "And you?"

Kip looked at the dhampir with a bland look. It was in every fiber of his being to not take the word of the female. Yet there was something inspiring in her speech. She spoke like a warrior and carried herself like one. He replied, "Tell us your plan."

Angela nodded. She had everyone on board now. She looked around and started, "I propose this…"

* * *

**A/N: **Angie gains the trust of the other prisoners and gives a plan on how to escape the cages. Nice what an ability to heal and sarcasm can get you. Stay tuned for more on The Caged Dhampir Sings...


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

Even though the sleep was a light one, it was easy to dream and walk through such a sleep. Angela looked up to see the stars of the night sky. She realized that she was lying on her back but it was not on the Impala or even the Camaro. She shifted her shoulders and then heard a familiar melody and she closed her eyes in recognition. She was back in the Romani camp.

_I seriously have a way of picking what I dream about._

Angela sighed as she adjusted her arms so that her hands were behind her head to support it. She hadn't done this in a long time. Being on the run and then with all the training. It was no wonder that she was reverting back to Ice Bitch. There was just something peaceful about the stars. She closed her eyes to contemplate the peace.

"Angie?"

Angela opened her eyes slowly and frowned as she did it. Did she just hear right? She turned to see Sam on the ground with her but he was propped on his elbows and looking at her in a puzzled way. "Sam? What are you doing here?"

"I could ask you the same question," Sam replied automatically as he sat up.

Angela imitated his movements and sat up in a cross legged manner. She gave a wry smile, "I suppose it's too much to ask if this was another happy accident rather than a coincidence?" She gazed at the ground before looking at Sam.

Sam shrugged his shoulders. The last thing he remembered doing was dozing off in the Impala. He had a bad night and the tiredness was catching up to him even though he was antsy about the plan that he and Dean were going to execute. "Why not for convenience sake, call it a coincidence?"

"That works for me," Angela replied with a nod. She sighed and gave a slight smile before asking, "So am I in trouble with the bulldog?"

"You could say that," Sam replied gently. The fact that they were talking in a dream was somewhat a relief. It wasn't complete proof but it helped. "You ran off instead of waiting."

"I got excited." Angela gave a shrug of her shoulders. "I got a lead and followed my nose. I thought it would be a good idea to scout the place out. I didn't realize that they were looking for me. I thought they were after Dana. She was the witness to the last kidnapping and she had been possessed. She would have remembered."

Sam nodded as he listened. "So you left her with salt lines."

"And sigils. I never forget them," Angela grinned a little and chuckled. "I always like getting a demon caught with their pants down." It was actually nice not having to do anything for Morpheus or like before with Suarez. She looked off and noticed the river as she remembered it from the Romani camp and she could hear the music of the night. "There are no perfect men but only perfect intentions."

"A wise philosopher would shake his head," Sam replied quoting one of her favorite authors. When she looked at him, he gave a smile. "At the rate we're going he would."

"Well Poe said many things," Angela replied. She took a deep breath and asked, "So, you and Dean have a plan to bust me out?"

"Sort of," Sam replied amazed that her mind was switching gears rapidly. He had to admit that it was an impressive feat of hers even though it seemed that she would run herself to the ground at times. "I admit that you need work on your text messaging."

"You try sending a message while trying to avoid being chased," Angela replied, tempted to give a teasing punch but she resisted. "At least you have it and know where it is."

"Angie the plan is full of holes. It will be just me and Dean and Cerebus." At the look she gave him, Sam explained, "I called for him and we sort of have him included." He gave a chuckle. "He's still a bit clingy but he's ready to work."

"Well I feel much better." Angela gave a genuine smile. She then gave a slight frown, "I hope Bobby didn't blow a gasket."

"Uh… he did chew Dean out," Sam admitted. He then sobered and asked, "Are you okay? They didn't…" He made a slight face, not sure how to say it.

Angela watched Sam's expression. She felt her emotions threaten to spill over at his concern. She gave a smile and replied, "They didn't do anything like that. To be fair I don't think Radomski's going to be 'practicing' with the others any time soon considering that the enemy can't push a button since I disabled his hand."

Sam wasn't even sure he wanted to know all the details about that. What he gleaned from her response was that she had been more ornery and annoying along with a side dish of kicking ass. Her reference to a B sci-fi film though implied that they didn't get to her so he could be somewhat relieved. "I'm guessing that you gave them hell."

"Well they know not to mess with me and they really have little to no clue about Halflings. At least as far as I can tell and you know I won't say anything." Angela diverted her attention back to the river. She remembered how peaceful it was that night. Even though the Romani had been singing and dancing, it had been a pleasant and almost normal night. Of course she had Sam with her and she had been happy.

Sam watched Angela as she looked at the river. It was the first time in four months that she appeared so relaxed and peaceful. She looked happy and he found that he rather liked that. Maybe it was a step forward in making up the fact that he didn't do as great a job as he promised Dean. "So do you want to know about the plan?"

"I'm guessing you two are going to knock on the door and wait for the opportune moment," Angela turned to look at Sam. "Best plan ever."

Sam frowned in confusion, "Um… we're outnumbered and there are probably things in there that would probably attack the moment something is wrong." He looked at her to see if she really got the plan or if she was going crazy.

"Yeah I know Sam."

"You do see the holes in it right?"

"Use the distraction to your advantage. Sometimes blaming the other guy works," Angela replied. She studied Sam as she rested her head on her hands while her elbows rested on her knees. She liked that confused puppy expression he was showing. "Food fight," she added grinning.

Sam continued to stare at her and he wasn't sure if she was a genius or insane. "Food fight?"

"Yeah. Use the ones that are agitated against them. Drop underneath and then go after the demons when they are distracted. Then it will be known that the Winchesters took down an illegal fighting ring." Angela smiled like it was the greatest thing since the invention of the first steam engines and turbine power or whatever.

Sam raised his brow. "Angie you know that it is the best plan pulled out of Dean's ass."

"Then I know for sure that it will work." Angela was smiling. She sobered when she saw the look on Sam's face. "It'll be okay Sam. Have a little faith. Things work out in the end." She caught his eye and gave a smile. It was the same one she gave when she was playing a prank on Dean.

Sam gave a slight frown of confusion as he watched her expression. Her words sounded like she was on something but then he caught the expression. It was the same one she used when she was laying a prank on Dean but let him in at the last moment. She was up to something but being her usual self, she was not saying anything.

"Have a little faith, Sam. I have it."

Sam woke up from where he was dozing in the Impala. He frowned as he saw Dean pounding on the window and heard Cerebus moan in exasperation at the noise. He rubbed his eyes and waited until Dean got into the driver's side before saying, "What was that for?"

"Need something to keep you on your toes," Dean replied as he tossed the bag into the back seat. "Hell on four legs, stay out of there." In show of good faith, he dug out an old biscuit from his jacket pocket. It had fuzz on it but he dusted it off and tossed it into the backseat where Cerebus caught it. "Good boy."

"Dean if I wanted something to keep me on my toes, I would rather have Angie do a Houdini act," Sam replied as he finished rubbing his face. "Did you get the stuff?"

"Yep and man shopping for you is not easy," Dean replied as he turned on the ignition. "Did the witch call?"

Sam scowled slightly and corrected, "Warlock." He reached for his phone to see if he missed any calls while he was dozing. There was a text message and he opened it up. He read it out loud, "He says that he'll be here in about a couple of hours."

"That's a relief. I was afraid he was going to punk out the moment we mentioned the odds," Dean replied as he made a turn.

Sam continued to frown as he put his phone away. "He wouldn't because of Angie," he replied unaware that he was letting his feelings about their impromptu partner show.

Dean heard the tone Sam's voice took and the left side of his mouth twitched at the smile that threatened. Sam was jealous of Nick even though the warlock had saved their asses twice now. The sad and funny thing was that Sam didn't recognize it as such and chalked it up to playing the role of a protective brother. He figured it was a smart person thing about being dumb of the obvious. "How do you know? He could just be doing it so we owe him another favor."

"It's not that Dean," Sam replied trying not to be goaded by Dean's sudden inquisition of the man. Instead he changed the subject, "So now that we have everything, we just walk up and go through the front door."

"Sounds too easy I know," Dean replied stating the obvious. "I don't like it any more than you Sam but it's the best we've got and with a warlock on our side, we might even the odds a bit."

Sam had been thinking about the dream walk he just experienced and recalled what Angela suggested. If he said something he was going to have to word it so that Dean didn't freak out about it. He was already on edge with the near guess he had about his abilities that he had been working in secret. "We could even them further," he began.

"With what Sam? You know of any other hunters in the area?" Dean hadn't meant to sound so mean about it but sometimes Sam wasn't always so clear about things or it was a lead up to something that could prove to be a bad thing.

"No but we could even the odds… if we got whoever is in there to turn on the guys running the show," Sam replied giving a slight shrug of his shoulders. It had sounded better when Angela suggested it and he could tell that Dean was probably not buying it. "A food fight thing."

"Food fight?"

"Yeah."

"Sam, where we're going, we _are_ the food."

"That's not what I meant," Sam countered. It did sound better when she suggested it. He took a breath and tried again, "What I meant was that if things start breaking out, do the finger pointing thing. Stomp on some toes and say the other guy did it." He looked over at Dean who was staring straight ahead and keeping his eyes on the road.

"So basically do stupid crap like we were in high school or something?" Dean gave a slight shake of his head. It was crazy but there was some merit to it. "And how do you figure into getting Angie out or if we're even going to be successful?"

Sam had been petting Cerebus who stuck his head between the brothers. He was beginning to think that maybe he might be having wrong ideas about this. Dean wasn't biting for his suggestion.

_Have a little faith, Sam._

Sam gave a slight smile. He then looked over at Dean and said, "Have a little faith Dean."

Dean shot a look at Sam. That sounded something like what Castiel would have said. It sounded strange coming from his brother but he happened to notice the slight smile that appeared on Sam's face. He suspected that he knew something and he was willing to bet that it had to do with Angela. _Way to go Angie. I'll go with this._

* * *

"So he can actually be visible?"

"Yes so do you have a problem with the plan we've got to bust Angie out?" Dean replied as he looked at Nick who was looking at Cerebus with fascination. The look of annoyance was obvious on his face just as Sam's wary look was on his.

"I don't have a problem. After all she didn't call me Sparkle-fingers for nothing and you can keep that to yourself," Nick replied looking up from his inspection. He reached out and petted the dog on the head before straightening up. He noticed that Dean was looking annoyed and he definitely knew Sam's thoughts at the moment.

"Fine," Dean replied as he motioned with his hands. He knew that Nick was just like Sam when it came to nicknames. Only certain people could use them and it looked like he was still annoyed at the fact that Angela had told Jo about her nickname for the warlock. He glanced over at Sam to find that his brother preferred to remain quiet.

Dean knew that Sam was aware of Nick's attraction to Angela and he was certain his girl knew it too. Dean didn't have a problem with Nick since he was a good guy and he did help them out of a jam a couple of times and he was willing to do it again. Sam though was behaving like an overprotective father and willing to cause a scene if he thought Angela was being mistreated. This had started long before and Dean suspected that it was after Nick made them their normal size and of course that snowballed into Darby. Now it seemed that Sam was at least willing to cooperate with the warlock and it vaguely occurred to him that this might be how Angela felt working with Ruby.

It was Dean's idea to call in Nick. Well he suggested it seeing that Bobby told them that he last heard the warlock had been playing 'interesting' games with some demons nearby and that he might still be in the area. Dean didn't know the state Angela would be in to be able to use her mojo so he suggested bringing in someone who could work mojo against the fuglies for once.

Sam argued with him and suggested Haley and her bodyguard. They were just as good and African juju probably would have a better effect. He even gave the somewhat weak argument that Aaron could work some of his mojo which was pretty potent.

Dean knew Sam had a point but he was rather reluctant to call Haley. She had sent him a couple of texts and a few emails but he had been brief in his replies. He didn't want to go into a 'share and care' mode about what they did in hell. He did remember the pit and he did remember what she did. She and Aaron were the only ones he saw down there and he had been… It was better if he avoided her for now but not ignore her. Besides if Castiel couldn't get in, then more likely Aaron wouldn't since he was half… He still couldn't believe it.

Dean had countered and said that Nick was closer and according to the notes that were scribbled into one of those old books of Angela's, he came from a powerful family. Their whole line was rich in that witch mojo and to top it off, Nick was a healer. Dean hadn't forgotten that healers were a rare breed… well not necessarily since the talent varied in degrees and humans had it which made them have better bedside manners in whatever profession they were in. The empathy factor was what Bobby coined it and according to the book on Nick's family, he was the only one and it made him the black sheep.

Sam reluctantly agreed to it but left the phone call to Dean. Dean knew this was going to be difficult enough but it seemed that Sam was behaving himself for the time being. It looked like his undiscovered feelings for Angela were the driving force. Dean looked at the warlock and added, "So you've had a chance to look at the map of the building that Sam pulled up, do you think you can work your mojo and maybe make a few patrons turn on these guys?"

Nick took a sip of the coffee he had bought and studied the image on the laptop. He had to admit that this plan took a lot of balls even for the Winchesters. He had heard of these illegal fighting rings involving the skins of monsters and on occasionally a very bad witch or two. He would know since his dick ass father had one on the family estate except that he made bad servants fight against his brothers. His lip curled at the thought.

It had been a surprise when Dean's voice came on the phone even though the number was Sam's line. He figured that big brother knew a few things and was trying to preserve a measure of peace and sanity. So Nick listened to Dean's plan about them walking in through the front door to the ring and try to find a way to sneak in and get Angela out.

It was weak but Nick knew that the only reason the Winchesters would ever do something like this was because of her. He was a sucker too and agreed to help them. As Dean had put it, they needed someone who could work mojo and had some healing ability just in case. It was just a reason but Nick had been sold anyway and he could just hear the taunting of his lame ass older brother Jet. So he packed up and headed on out.

He was surprised to find that the hell mutt had learned a few tricks along the way. That was cool and it could come in handy. It was even more of a surprise as to how readily he obeyed Sam's commands. The mutt listened to Dean too but it seemed that the mutt was picking sides and clearly it was Sam's. Nick didn't blame him and it was his fault for teasing the guy but hey… all was fair in love and war, not that Sam could see it.

It was probably mean and she wouldn't like it but… Nick finished looking at the plans. Most of his specialties, aside from shrinking people into kids, needed some room in terms of physical space to work with otherwise there could be serious repercussions. There were also some other considerations. He replied, "Well building looks okay but if they have things up to prevent mojo, you might as well get yourself a couple of extra hunters."

"It's a risk we have to take then," Dean replied. "Besides we can always make it look like the other guy did it."

Nick raised his brow a little at that. The whole plan reeked suicide mission but hey if there was a chance, he would take it. He learned a few things since he met them. "Well if you guys are good at picking pockets and the like and stuff to get them riled up, then that would help. What we really need is help from the guys that are being made to fight. They would serious help with the odds along with a couple of calls to your Centurion buddies…"

"Um the Centurion is not exactly on our side," Dean replied slightly interrupting. He glanced over to see what Sam was doing and found he was absorbed in something but couldn't make out what. He continued, "To put it simple, Angie said she ran out of minutes."

Nick got what he was getting at. Well maybe the Winchesters couldn't get a call in but maybe he could. "Oh. Well we still have the guys on the inside."

"And that would require some serious smooth talking and we don't even know that Angie is able to talk to them. There is the possibility that they may know a thing or two about her." Dean was starting to see more of the holes in their brilliant plan.

"She won't say anything, Dean," Sam finally said. "More likely she would turn the tables on them and I think she did."

"And how do you know that?" Dean looked at his brother and frowned slightly.

"She implied it… when I was sleeping," Sam replied as he looked up from what he was looking at. His look turned pointed when he caught Dean's eye.

"You mean?"

Sam nodded. He went back to looking at what he was doing and typed in a few words. He got a response and almost smiled.

Dean knew what that meant. Sam did good when they took that African dream root stuff to help Bobby that one time and he had been a little unnerved that Angela was that good to not even need the root. He also remembered when Sam first met her in a dream and how she assumed that he fell into it or she pulled him in. _That's my girl._ "Okay and I'm guessing she suggested the mayhem part?"

"Yahtzee."

Nick watched the brothers communicate. He wasn't sure about what they were talking about but it implied that they were able to communicate with Angela on some level and in Sam's case it was through dreams. The thing was he had never heard of such a thing. Then again it was probably something that dear old dad would have considered a pansy thing.

"Okay then. Did she say anything about getting help from the inside?"

"Just have a little faith Dean," Sam replied as he finished what he was doing on the laptop. He gave a slight hum at the response and added, "By the way, I was just talking to Akira. She said that she could have some members of the Centurion come down as a mop up. We do the heavy lifting and they clean up sort of thing but that's the official record."

"So you're saying that we're getting backup?" Dean looked at his brother. So that was what he was messing with on the laptop. He assumed that he was looking at other means of breaking and entering so to speak.

"Yeah but it's not like it's going to be cavalry," Sam explained. "Apparently they had been looking to bust this ring and when Wyatt went missing… so there are a couple of guys in there. They just can't break cover yet."

"And this is a good thing?"

"I think it is," Sam gave that slight puppy look that mean t it was better than nothing.

"That actually might help," Nick allowed.

Dean looked at the two. They almost seemed surprised that they agreed on something. Well you take what you could get. "All right then. Let's get this done."

* * *

**A/N:** Sam manages to check on Angela and see that she's okay and he and Nick actually agree on something for once! Let's see how the plan works out in The Caged Dhampir Sings...


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

_Time is fluid Cat. On occasion it can be manipulated but I suggest not messing with it. Your domino theory would occur and on a cosmic scale._

Angela didn't move from her place on her cot. She had been on and off in a light doze for what she was assuming was the rest of the day. Without a window or a clock it was hard to tell. She could easily understand how that was effective in the interrogation methods by leaving your prisoner in the room. You could make them think a whole lot of time had passed and with the right acting on the interrogator's part…

"You have a most peculiar way of dealing with situations," Wyatt was saying.

Angela looked up from her cot and examined her wrists briefly before replying. She glanced over at Kip's empty cage. They had taken him for practice earlier and they hadn't returned yet. It was probably different depending on the species and there was also the fact that she really gave it to Radomski. He may be a demon but his meat still felt pain and he was going to be feeling it for a while.

Angela turned her attention to Wyatt and replied, "I do what I can. I sort of learned the value of patience."

"An interesting quality. For an assassin." Wyatt added the last part deliberately to try an provoke a response.

"An old description that still harangues those who come today," Angela replied as she turned to stare at the ceiling of her cell. She put her hands behind her head like she did when she dream walked with Sam and just stared. "So much more they have become."

"Do you speak for all of them?"

"Only for those that made the choice to be as close to normal as they can get." Angela turned her head to give a slight grin at Wyatt. "Don't try to rile me, Wyatt. I've heard those arguments before."

"I just find it hard to believe that you are so level headed about being what you are." Wyatt leaned forward. "Most I've met prefer solitude and those that have families end up more or less broken. Then there are the 'bad seeds'. You though, you travel with company and you have this confidence that they will come for you. Most hunters are reluctant to work with someone with a hint of nonhuman blood." Wyatt looked at her as she lay there hoping to discover who she was as a person. That she was inspirational, he wasn't going to deny it. She was something else.

Angela guessed what was on the elder hunter's mind. She knew she was an anomaly. Dhampirs preferred their own communities and they preferred a certain amount of solitude and Halflings in general weren't trusted because hunters didn't know where their loyalties were drawn. It was the same back when she was only a couple of centuries old and the same today. She replied, "People are not all the same. I used to be a loner and even the partners I worked with couldn't leave me fast enough when the job was done. Yet my boys… they're different and we've been through a lot together. They won't leave me behind."

Wyatt leaned back to think about it some. Bobby had described her as a dhampir but with unusual abilities. That healer trick was one of them and he remembered getting that info for Bobby. He never thought it was in reference to her. "If only I had that much confidence."

"Well that's why you need to have a little faith. Not just in my boys to do their part but for what everyone here has to do," Angela replied. She sat up and looked at the door. Her eyes flickered when her sharp ears caught the sound of footsteps.

The door opened and in came Kip being escorted by the guards followed by Radomski. Angela raised her brow as he paused to look at her with disgust. He stayed nearby while the guards put Kip back in his cage. She smirked as she joked, "Can you push a button yet?"

Radomski glared at her as he replied, "Just you wait. You'll get what's coming to you."

Angela stood up to face Radomski on his own level. She looked at him with a bland expression that was unreadable and replied, "Everyone gets theirs in the end, Radomski. You just had a piece taken."

Radomski got closer while holding his injured hand. He may be a demon but what she did hurt. He wanted her to suffer and he had a feeling that it might be tonight given the opponent that she would be facing. Of course it would be enough to remind her of a few times that were the highlight of the demon news tree. He leaned in close as he glared at her, "And you will be taken piece by piece. You should remember what that is like. There is a rumor that he was going to make a special trip topside just to see you. You are after all one of his favorites… so the story goes."

Angela felt her eye twitch slightly. She knew what Radomski was talking about. Apparently things that should be forgotten were not as they should. Of course the architect would like to brag and lament of his 'lost daughter.' She prayed that issue wouldn't come up with the boys but she knew that if it did she was willing to talk about it but only to a certain extent. She looked at the demon and her eyes flickered as she replied, "It is a far better thing to have faced a devil than an asshat and I can tell you what that is like."

"Charming to the last. I don't know what Edward saw in you but then again he was following orders."

"I feel sorry for the kid," Angela replied with a slight nod and wry grin. "But not for you."

Radomski gave a slight chuckle. "We'll see. You're up tonight. You're gonna love it. Just a stroll down memory lane." He then motioned to his men with his good hand and they turned and left. He delivered a parting shot, "Two hours to go and you'll see the B-side."

* * *

"Nice monkey suit."

"Bite me Nick," Dean muttered as he looked around the room. "I feel like I'm fricking James Bond or something." He frowned as he looked around and adjusted his jacket for the umpteenth time. Now that they were actually in, he was having second doubts because he was certain he was seeing things he saw at the tournament.

Nick grinned and chuckled as he took a sip of the champagne he had taken. He was wearing a dinner jacket typical of European dress dinner jackets. It was courtesy of his mother who sent it as a gift once she found out he was in the States. "Yeah well, you're not my type and I don't do humans."

Dean gave a slight scowl at Nick. "So what do you do?"

"Just about everything," Nick replied giving a slight look at Dean while he cast a glance at a woman that he was certain was human. He then left Dean to go chat her up.

Dean watched as the warlock sweet talked the woman with probably a cheesy pickup line and she laughed. He raised his brow at that. "Well I hope he remembers what we're supposed to be doing," he muttered to himself as looked around for Sam.

They had agreed to enter in separately so they wouldn't be made out. They had no idea who the undercovers were so they had to just go as usual. Supposedly Akira gave them the heads up about them but that wasn't a guarantee. Of course the venue had a dress code and he was stuck wearing a tux since it had been let known that it was a main event. The last time he wore one was with that skank Bela and at least that was bearable. Dean sighed as he looked around. He gave his polite smile when a lady he was sure had something that wasn't human.

He finally spotted Sam who was actually standing near people who were about as tall as he was. _What is this? The freaking Sasquatch convention?_ Dean gave a slight sigh and started moving towards his brother.

Sam was looking around the place. It hadn't been hard to get in but he was wary. They had the right password courtesy of Angela and they were let in. It actually looked pretty classy for a basement like warehouse. Effort was made to make it like a casino or something. It was no wonder that certain things were expected.

When Sam got in, he started right away and moved with the crowds and looked everywhere. At one point he found himself near the ring and it looked like a giant sandpit. He made a slight face at the sight of it and thought,_ So this is what the gladiators fought in._

"Hey, you find anything?"

Sam looked at his brother Dean who looked very uncomfortable in the tuxedo but it was the only one available and it was in his side. He regretted using Angela's credit card for the rental but she was the only one who had more than enough funds. She hardly used it but as Dean had pointed out, it was an emergency and that was what the card was for. He still felt uncomfortable about it even though he was less conspicuous than Dean who was fidgeting like there was no tomorrow. He replied, "Nothing yet and calm down."

"Sam, I'm in a monkey suit that has virtually no place to hold my gun and I'm in a nest of whatever. The last time I was in such a place was in you know where."

Sam kept his eyes averted for any sign of a possible entrance to the holding area. He replied, "Dean, just calm down. As long as you don't cause a scene, we'll be fine." He turned to look at his brother who was adjusting the coat again and stopped him. "Stop that."

"Why couldn't you wear the tux?" Dean couldn't help but pout as he looked at the trendy suit his brother was wearing. It was that metro look that was considered hip and apparently a chick magnet since the things around his brother were girls. At least he thought so. "No you had to wear the suit to attract the chicks."

Sam gave a slight look. Dean had his problem with one gun and he had a problem with two. He brought a spare to toss to Angela just in case she needed something. He sort of liked the suit he was wearing. He just didn't care for the attention it brought. "Dean, there's gotta be a door that leads out and to a set of halls or something. That skybox is obvious." He reached over and took a glass of champagne to hold.

Dean looked at Sam and followed his lead. He also took a thing of finger food. He couldn't resist free food and took a bite. He started talking, "Thanks for the obvious Sam. This place is like a freaking house with secret doors."

"Just keep looking. Try underneath the skybox and I'll look near the ring. Where's Nick?" For once Sam ignored his dislike of the warlock and took a sip of the champagne… well pretended to take a sip. He started walking to make his way to the side of the ring and take a look.

Dean sighed his reply, "Doing what he does best," and started on his assignment. He took another thing of finger food and started moving. He made his way near the area and noted a set of booths and even a couple of craps tables. So this place really was like a casino. He noted a crap table and moved closer.

Meanwhile Sam went to where the ring was and peered down at it. He couldn't make out much since it wasn't lit properly. He noted the high walls and tried to ignore the faint stains of red that hadn't quite washed away. His throat convulsed slightly at the sight.

"It's not a pretty picture."

Sam turned to see Ruby leaning on the edge and raised a brow at the fact that she was in a dress. He looked back towards the ring. "I thought you weren't going to help. What are you doing here Ruby?"

Ruby shuffled a bit uncomfortable in the dress. "I couldn't let you get yourself killed doing this plan. Besides you're not the only one that cares about what happens to her."

"That's a tall order considering you tried to kill her."

"Okay so it's a love-hate relationship but still… I have that thing she respects: honor. If we have to fight, then it will be on our terms. Right now…" Ruby shrugged her shoulders.

"Why do I have trouble believing that considering you pissed her off enough to make her use her powers on you," Sam replied looking around. He noted the windows that were on the north end of the walls.

"Maybe I deserved that since I did insult her. To be honest, I didn't expect her to react like that. Now that I know… I'm staying out of her way for now." Ruby turned to look at the look Sam shot her. "Look, I'm just here to add a bit of extra help in the chaos here. I have no intention of saying hello. Once you've got her, I'm gone."

Sam was about to say something when the lights turned on in the ring and an announcement started blaring forth. Sam stood up straight and turned to look at Ruby but found that she was gone. He pursed his lips and turned his attention to the ring.

_Ladies and gentlemen, tonight you have the privilege of witnessing the finest exhibition of skill and strength and prowess of the greatest combatants to ever walk this earth…_

Sam looked around but couldn't see Dean or Nick since they were at different spots at the ring. He did find his arm gripped and someone saying, "I hope you find things to your liking."

Sam glanced over to see a woman with jet black hair and dark eyes. "First time."

"But not the first you've seen Absolution fight. Right Sam?"

Sam didn't move since the woman's grip tightened. He glanced at her and noticed the flicker of the eyes. "So you're the one running the show?"

"Of course," Jade replied as she looked down just as the announcer announced the first combatant. She kept a firm grip on Sam's arm. "Don't do anything rash Sam. I would hate for my new favorite to get going before it's time."

_I give you… Absolution!_

* * *

Angela heard her name being called and the light shined on her entrance and looked out the tunnel she had been put into. She turned to look at the guard that was behind her and asked, "You wanna go instead?"

The result was her being shoved into the ring where she stumbled a little into the ring. She heard the cheers coming out and she looked around. The lights were positioned so she really couldn't see too much when looking up but that wouldn't be too much of a problem. She just stood there and defiantly dusted herself off while her opponent was announced.

_I give you the reigning champion… Lizard Man._

Angela heard the door open at the opposite end and saw Kip come out of his holding area. So she was to fight him. That was good and bad. Oh well was the phrase in this since it is what it is. She stood tall and firm and watched as Kip made his entrance. He strode like the burly warriors in video games but it fit his physique.

Angela didn't move but her muscles were tense. She looked like she was in a battle stance but her hands were down. She stared straight ahead, looking at her opponent. He paused at his marker and just stood there looking at her. He was in his human form but that could easily change since she had tangled with his kind before.

_This will be a match to the death. The first to kill their opponent will be the winner._

_Oh well that's just perfect._ Angela raised her brow slightly at that. She had been placed in that position before and it wasn't a pretty thing. To top it off, she was going against a lizard head. She looked at her opponent who had a strange look in his eye and she gave a slight frown at that. It was then that two blades were tossed into the ring where they buried themselves in the ground.

It apparently was the signal to begin since Kip dashed forward and grabbed his blade and started swinging. Angela leapt back to avoid the swipe and did a roll to put some distance between her and Kip. It enabled her to be ready to defend for the next blow. She put her hands up with her palms open and ignored the crowds cheering. There was only her and Kip.

Kip held his blade out in a basic posture and then charged forward with the first of a series of swings and lunges. He gritted his teeth and growled out his frustration and anger as he swung at his opponent. He disliked the fact that she just kept leaping away. He growled, "Come on. Fight."

Angela dodged the last blow and circled her opponent. She could make out the distinct heckling from some of the spectators. She was aware that she was not putting on a good show but her goal was not to kill. The stipulations though made it really difficult but it wasn't like anything she had done before. She replied but in a different language, "What are you doing?"

Kip replied in the same language, "I'm sorry."

"Sorry for what?"

"They told me to do it."

Angela frowned as she continued to circle and dodge. Something wasn't right about this. "They told you to do what? What did you say?"

"I'm two kills away. You are worth it. Then I will be able to see my family again. I can't risk it." Kip looked apologetic. He knew that he had committed a grievous error in the way his people believed. He betrayed an ally but he wanted to go home. He swung again hard.

Angela knew that she had to get close and talk to him. She figured something like this might happen. Killing her was a nice bonus and a ticket to freedom. This time she deflected the blow and wrapped her arm around Kip's to bring him in close. She then said, "I give you a chance."

"And what about my family if you kill me?" Kip glared at her in the eye as he gave her a punch to the face.

Angela still held on as she took the punch. That hurt bloody hell but it wasn't the time to worry about it. She gave a punch back and got close, "I don't intend to kill anyone except the bitch who put us here."

Kip flung Angela away and managed to get a nice slice to her left. He looked at the red that was on his blade and then at Angela who was getting to her feet. He watched her press her hand to where he cut her and look at the blood. He felt a moment of fear when he saw her eyes flash that amber-golden color. He held his blade up as she put her hands up empty. She had a weapon. Why wasn't she using it? "How do I know that? You could be just saving your own skin," he replied in their language.

Angela dodged the blow that came next, ignoring the pain in her side. It wasn't deep but it might require stitches and she wasn't looking forward to that. She looked at Kip. The guy wanted out and he was near breaking. She could see that. He was at that place on deciding what he should believe and she understood that having being in that place before. She blocked the blows and delivered an open palm thrust that had Kip on his back and she followed through by pouncing on him. She pinned him and said, "I meant what I said."

Kip managed to get his sword hand free and used the pommel to give Angela a punch to the temple. He watched as she fell off and he went in for the kill to decapitate her. He brought the blade down but was surprised that it stopped by her hand. He punched her injured side and her hand quivered but she kept the blade away. He pressed harder until he was leaning over her. He had to know. "Are you who they say you are? Are you the one?"

Angela felt her muscles quiver as she struggled against Kip's strength. She punched Kip but he retaliated by hitting her right where he cut her. She gave a slight groan of pain but she didn't let go. It was then that she heard his question. She looked at him. It was like he was daring to believe.

_Your devotion to helping those in need… it's one of your greater strengths but not the greatest._

It was like hearing Castiel talk to her inside her head. He always spoke the truth. Angela looked at Kip as she gritted against his strength.

_You are the Malachi. To be as such, you must embrace all that you are. If you want to free these creatures, then you can't be afraid of what you are. Embrace it and you can control it._

Angela remembered that last bit with clarity. She looked at Kip's face. He wanted badly to believe. One story said that she was a Champion of all; the earthbound angel to relieve the burdens of all. Castiel was right. As much as she didn't want to risk the possibility of hurting her boys, she knew she had to step up if she wanted to protect them.

_Embrace it and you can control it._

Angela looked into Kip's eyes. She managed to say, "I am she. I am… the Malachi of Absolution."

Kip looked at her in disbelief but the truth was strong in her eyes. His grip loosened and she managed to deliver a punch combination to knock him off. He didn't see it as betrayal. They were fighting after all. He did deserve to be punished for his betrayal. He had been given a chance to get out early even though he was two kills shy of freedom. They told him that she would be worth two kills.

They also asked him about any escape plans. He told them about the lock pick but he wasn't sure where it was. He didn't completely betray her but he deserved it. He got up just as she did. She was holding her side and breathing a little heavily but her eyes were still glowing. He spoke in his language, "Then I will follow you. Let us fight and wait for an opportune moment."

Angela nodded in understanding. Her eyes intensified and watched as Kip transformed into the lizard heads she was familiar with. She returned the favor by showing her fangs. She was ready for this. She grinned a bit happily when Kip charged ready to fight with his claws.

Angela countered using her agility and her martial arts. At one point she used her telekinetic ability to pull Kip forward and drag him towards her. She walked over as she hauled him up with her abilities. She turned to look at the platform where she knew Jade was at and she could hear the jeers of the people shouting for her to kill him.

"Finish him!" The call came.

Angela looked at Kip. She muttered, "This will stun you." She took the blade in his hand and flung it away. "Just relax and lay there." With a deft move she struck fast with her two fingers and hit Kip right in the middle of the forehead and he dropped to the ground lifeless amidst the cheering crowd.

* * *

**A/N:** The game is afoot and it looks like Angie succumbed to a kill or be killed nature. Does that spell trouble for our heroes? Find out next time on The Caged Dhampir Sings...


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

Dean sucked in his breath the moment he saw Angela deliver her death blow. He couldn't believe that she went from defender to aggressor. He could see it in her eyes and she used her mojo against that lizard head. It was like what he saw when she killed Jake Talley; cold and devoid of feeling.

When he saw her get cut, he wanted to shout. He remained quiet though knowing that if he made a sound, he could blow the plan. He looked around and spotted Nick who was giving an intense look that didn't say much. Sam though was nowhere to be seen until after Angela delivered her death blow.

The crowd was cheering for her victory but then they started shouting, "More blood!"

_Monsters I get. People are just plain crazy_, Dean thought as he spotted his brother. He was near the platform where a really good looking chick was standing. She was sort of his type if he wanted the bad girl type.

She was looking down at Angela who was looking at her and said, "Well done Absolution. Would you care to settle the palate of our guests with another opponent?"

Dean moved his gaze towards Angela. She was still staring at the woman and her brow was raised. He stayed where he was trying to figure out what she was going to do. He looked around and saw the crowd focused on her and shouting for her to kill and the want for more blood to be spilled. He murmured, "Come on Angie. Don't do what you hate doing the most."

The crowd cheered as Angela raised the hand with the blade in it. Dean gave a slight sigh of defeat. Sam had been right in saying that she did enjoy a good fight but that was because she thought they deserved an ass kicking. This though… he murmured, "Angie, please."

Suddenly the crowd gasped and there was a shower of sparks and one of the huge lights went black. Dean looked wildly around and caught Nick's eye. The warlock didn't do it. The crowd was murmuring at what happened but no one was leaving. Suddenly an emergency light went on and Dean looked down. Angela wasn't there and neither was the lizard head's body and he looked around wildly.

The woman said, "Release Mad Dog! Give them what they want." Dean watched as she got a grip on Sam and gripped him tight. Damn it. They were already compromised and he looked wildly around. What the hell was Angela thinking?

The sound of the gears filled the air and the crowd grew wild. Dean realized that this Mad Dog was the kind of thing that gave bloodshed. He knew there was no way out of that pit unless they opened the doors leading out so Angela was hiding in there with the body and now they were sending something that would kill her, rip her to shreds. Dean looked down and saw that the pit was still dark. The only way to see anything was to turn the house lights on.

"You want to give the people what they want, Jade?"

Dean looked to see Angela reappearing in the light. She was holding the other blade in her hand and was followed by the lizard head. She didn't kill him at all. "Good girl," Dean muttered as he looked up. He noticed a few guys moving towards exits. Looks like they were the guys helping to run the show, he mused to himself as he looked at Jade.

The woman Jade looked down at Angela and replied, "Yes and you'll be on the receiving end since you failed to kill your opponent." She then motioned off to the side.

Dean saw a bunch of guys enter in. He could see that they were demons since he caught a glimpse of black eyes. He watched as they surrounded her and the lizard head. So this was the little faith that Sam said he should have? Oh this was going well.

"A fight you want, a fight you'll get," Angela was saying as she held the blade. "Just to make it clear, this will end tonight and end with you."

At that moment, something else happened. Dean looked around to see a bunch of firework like explosions going off. What the hell? He turned his attention to the ring and the first of the demons started attacking. It was then that Angela shouted, "You want a fight. Come and get it."

Dean was startled to see a bunch of people come out. They stood in a line behind Angela. She looked at the row of demons. The demons began to charge and it was a surprise when she thrust her hand forward and the row of demons was pushed back. Some landed on their asses and others smacked the wall. They were pissed though as they got on their feet and the guys standing behind Angela started charging forward.

The woman Jade shouted, "Get reinforcements!"

"Not this time," Nick shouted. Dean could see that he was well hidden since the crowd was moving.

At that moment there was a clamor and Dean thought he heard a few punches in the crowds start. He looked around and saw Nick dodging a blow and bump into someone. He ducked to avoid being hit and his opponent hit the other guy and Nick ducked away. Unfortunately for Dean, he was standing next to someone who was getting upset that the fight wasn't continuing. He bumped into him as he shifted and growled at him.

Dean was certain that he saw teeth that weren't human as the guy said that he better get out of his way. Dean tried to placate the guy, "Hey, it was an accident. In case you haven't noticed the fighters are in a fricking mutiny."

It didn't do much good since the guy was drunk and inclined to be punchy. He threw a punch at Dean. "Don't frigging care, meat suit."

Dean ducked and it was fortunate that the guy hit the guy standing next to him because that guy turned. Dean watched as a fist fight started between the two and it led to an even bigger fight with nearby patrons and a few of those demons. He looked on in amusement, "Food fight."

The next order of business was to get to Sam and help him out and they could get Angela out. He wasn't going to waste time trying to find the Centurion dicks that were undercover. He certainly had no love for them except for a few. He moved along until he heard, "Nice job with the distraction. Then again we wouldn't expect less from Absolution."

Dean turned to see a guy that was tall like Sam with dark hair cut in the short spikey cut. It almost looked like him. The exception was that he was freakishly tall and the eyes were blue… almost like Castiel's eyes. He replied, "Like you can do better."

The guy gave a grin and replied, "I admit it seemed hopeless with Wyatt in the cage. Then low and behold Absolution drops in and gets herself captured. Seems to me that there is more to the great general than there is to believe."

It came out rather sarcastic and it ruffled Dean thoroughly. He could take average douches in a bar insulting her because she could kick their ass but this order really pissed him off. "Hey, she doesn't do anything on purpose like that."

"Of course," the guy replied, "Only the general would be able to come up with something like that." He then held up something familiar to Dean. With a deft twist of his wrist, he tossed it to Dean. "I took the liberty of keeping that safe. I can imagine it has some importance because it didn't quite go with the outfit she was wearing."

Dean caught the watch he gave her for her birthday. He looked at the guy warily. "Who are you?"

"Just an undercover but you can call me Edward."

"Okay Eddy," Dean started after ducking a punch and giving an elbow to someone coming near him with a swing. He saw that Edward did the same. "So what are you and your dick partner going to do about this when we're done?"

"I get the feeling the general will take care of queen bitch. We just need to round down the numbers."

"I get that," Dean countered. "But how?"

Edward looked at Dean. He knew this detail would have been difficult if the Malachi hadn't been captured. He knew who she was the moment he set his eyes on her. He made it so they didn't harm her but he couldn't control her reactions though she did give Radomski a nice memory. He replied, "We take out the demons. They are running the show and the ringleaders are Radomski and Jade. I assume you have that handy pig poker."

Dean pulled out the knife, "Yeah and hell on four legs."

Edward frowned a bit and then charged forward. He yanked the knife out of Dean's hand and stabbed the demon behind him. He handed the knife back and took a breath. "Get your hell on four legs in here then. I gotta break the traps."

"Wait a minute," Dean started as he held the bloody knife. "Damn bloody Centurions." He had no idea what Edward meant as he tucked the watch in his jacket pocket. He had to call Cerebus and he prayed that it worked. He muttered the incantation and gave a whistle.

He had barely given it when a demon tackled him to the ground. He saw the black eyes and struggled as the demon tried to knife him with the magic knife. The demons said, "Dean Winchester. They said you would come; that you would do anything for the Malachi of Absolution… even a suicide mission."

"What can I say? She grows on me," Dean replied through gritted teeth. The knife was near his throat and inching closer.

"And her biggest weakness."

Suddenly Dean heard a growl and it wasn't the friendly puppy growl. It was a growl he knew too well and for a brief moment, he thought he was back in the pit and his body tensed up. It passed the moment the demon's face got a look of surprise and fear and was dragged off of Dean screaming to behind a table.

Dean sat up to see a couple of overturned tables shaking and the demon screaming. He saw some splattering of blood as he stared wide eyed at the shaking tables. About a moment later Cerebus came out and licked his face. Dean gave a surprised look and said, "Damn. Now I'm sure you gave Lilith's bitch hell." He patted the mutt's head as he got to his feet with the demon killing knife in hand.

Dean looked around. Edward said to even the numbers out. Down in the pit there were still demons and they had no idea how many down there. Up here he could make out a few. He looked at the mutt and asked, "Hey, you feel like tearing up some more demons?"

Cerebus barked in affirmative. Dean was rather surprised and yet not surprised. "Alright a blood thirsty demon dog and one that hunts demons. I can buy that," he said. He spotted a couple of demons coming after him. "Show time hell on four legs."

Cerebus spotted two demons coming behind Dean and pounced. He came when the beta called for him and took care of the thing that tried to hurt him. It was still a standing order from his alpha. If she wasn't around to protect her pack, he was to do it. He protected the elder and when called, he would protect the boys.

* * *

Sam felt his throat convulse and muttered under his breath when he saw the guy called Lizard Man take a swipe at Angela and sliced her. He knew that he got her good when he saw the blade came out red and he saw her hand. She had been on the defense and she hadn't even picked up the weapon she had been given. He didn't know if it was her being brave or her sense of honor that had her continue to fight without using a weapon. He admired it for sure but this made it seem like she was being stupid about it.

"That looks like it's going to hurt quite a bit," the demon whispered in his ear.

Sam felt his throat convulse and didn't try to move. He had played along with the demon bitch so that she wouldn't do anything to hurt Angela. Of course that had been a lie considering she was in a death match. He replied, "She's a lot stronger than she looks."

The demon chuckled. "I hope so. You see I heard from a very special friend of mine about her and how very special she is. Is she special to you?"

Sam replied, "And who told you? Lilith?"

"As a matter of fact… she did. You see she likes Absolution and would like to get her hands on her pretty little body but she wants her trained."

"You'll be surprised," Sam replied with a strained grin. "Angie will get the upper hand and I'll feel sorry for you when she does." It was a sort of bluff since he knew Angela didn't fight unless it was to stay alive or because she thought the asshole deserved it.

"We'll see about that."

Angela did get the upper hand and she actually managed to tackle the guy. It was sort of like when they sparred and he wondered if she was letting up when the guy hit her across the head with the pommel of his sword. Sam knew some of her tricks and one of them was tricking her opponent into thinking that she was giving up in order to get them to let their guard down. He knew because he had fallen for that multiple times and she didn't do it the same way every time. She had different methods.

"I thought Absolution was all powerful. All I've seen is nothing but simple tricks."

Sam didn't say anything. It was a good thing he didn't for at the moment he watched Angela use her abilities to fling the guy she was fighting around. He knew she could move things with ease and he had seen her use it when she was cooking in the kitchen. This was something else. He watched as she suspended the guy now in full lizard head mode in midair and then she paused.

The demon smiled at the scene and shouted, "Finish him!"

Sam felt his throat convulse. She didn't kill unless she had to. He heard the crowd started shouting for her to kill. _Don't do it Angie._ The thought raced through his head in a loop as he watched. He blinked when he saw her stick out her hand as quick as lightning and strike the lizard head right in the forehead and the guy slumped forward as she dropped him. The next thing he knew she had the sword in her hand and she was looking at the body.

Sam had seen her kill before and the look on her face, it reminded him of that night in the cemetery when he got his revenge on Talley. There was no showing of emotion on her face and it was actually disturbing. He was high up but he could see it very well. He felt his throat convulse and he wondered if he and Dean were too late.

The crowd was calling for more blood as the demon said, "Well done Absolution. Would you care to settle the palate of our guests with another opponent?"

Sam's eyes widened the moment he saw Angela throw the sword she was holding flying right up at them. Then there was a flash of sparks as the light that was right under the platform he and the demon were under, was smashed. He took a couple of breaths as the shower of sparks continued. He totally didn't expect that. When he looked down at the pit, she was gone.

"Very clever Angie," Sam managed to mutter after he realized that it was a diversion. _What's your next move?_

The demon began shouting for something called Mad Dog and other things. She then turned to him and said, "You better hope she shows herself because I do have orders to bring her in and not necessarily in one piece."

Sam retorted, "She'll do what she has to do and she won't play nice."

The demon looked at him and said, "And I look forward to it. Of course it will be so much fun to see how far she'll go when she finally realizes I have little Sammy Winchester with me." She smiled sweetly at him and slapped his cheek gently for good measure.

Sam tried to get away when he was grabbed by two demons and held fast. The demon then said, "Sorry Sammy. You need to be where she can see you. Can't have you running away now can we?" She smiled at him before turning towards the ring to see Angela standing with the lizard head.

Sam frowned in surprise. He had seen the guy go down by her blow. Then he remembered. He remembered _how_ she touched him when she stunned him. Like then, she had used her two fingers and pressed on the forehead. She stunned the guy to make it look like she killed him. He wanted to laugh at being stupid for not thinking about it but he held his tongue.

_Have a little faith, Sam._

Sam knew she was right in saying that. He should have known that she would have come up with something like a coup. However she only had one guy standing with her. That still didn't even the odds though.

"You want to give the people what they want, Jade?"

So Jade was the demon's name. Sam stored that piece away… like it was going to help. It was something though and gave some semblance of control. "Looks like you'll see what she's capable of," he muttered with a slight grin.

Jade ignored Sam. She knew that she wasn't going to get what she wanted until she did something to Sam and Absolution was watching. She replied to Absolution, "Yes and you'll be on the receiving end since you failed to kill your opponent," and motioned for her reinforcements.

Sam struggled a bit. It was instinct to jump in and help her. It was what he always did. The demons held him fast and he felt a punch to his gut. He looked up to see a demon with a bandaged hand.

"A fight you want, a fight you'll get. Just to make it clear, this will end tonight and end with you."

Sam looked down to see Angela holding a blade in her hand. He said to the demon that hit him, "I told you she won't play nice. Just like she didn't play nice to your hand."

The demon gave him another punch to the gut. It hurt and he felt winded. The demon said, "You're right and I won't play nice either."

"You'll get your chance Radomski," Jade said. She was watching the fight that started in the pit. It was a surprise to see that the prisoners escaped but it was interesting to see how they fought as Absolution led them.

Lilith had said that Absolution was capable of many things and she didn't quite believe that she had managed to come back from the dead. Jade looked down at the warrior fighting with a ferocity that she rather liked. It was one of the reasons why she got the brilliant idea of planting the idea of gladiatorial bouts in the heads of the pathetic meat bags throughout the centuries. However Jade wanted to see the power that Lilith mentioned.

Sam watched the fight going on below. He also noticed the fights breaking out up here. It looked like general chaos was going on. _She really did say start a food fight._ He was surprised that it was even working. He managed to say, "Looks like you've got a problem up here."

Jade looked around at the scene. Fights were breaking out after the initial explosion and then that fireworks explosion earlier. It seemed that Sam Winchester brought company and they were smart in agitating the more violently inclined of the freak species. She looked around and noticed another guy in a tux getting in a tiff with a couple of her guards. "I can see that Sammy and it looks like your brother is in a little trouble."

"You leave Dean alone."

"Oh how sweet," Jade mocked. She found it hilarious that people got all tough to defend their partner or, in this case, brother. "You know I find it amusing when my prisoners/fighters act tough if I so happen to mention someone close to them. The amusing part is the fact that they aren't in a position to demand anything much less do anything."

"You'd be surprised," Sam replied.

"Really?" Jade gave a seductive grin as she edged closer. "And how would you feel if I told you what Radomski here did to Absolution?"

Sam wasn't going to fall for this. He did have that used on him before. That beating from the Lupei at Ellis was a painful reminder of that. He couldn't control his facial muscles from twitching though and he looked at the demon. "I think I can see what she did to him."

The result was a punch across the face. Sam moved his jaw since it was sore. He looked at Radomski and said, "What did I say?"

Jade prevented Radomski from saying anything as well as doing what he wanted to do. She gave a smile and replied, "You are amusing Sammy…"

"It's Sam." It was hardly the time or the place to get in arms about his name but it was just something to do and say. Sam looked at Jade defiantly.

"Whatever," Jade countered. "You are amusing. I can tell that she has some similar personality traits. The sarcasm is one though the stoicism… Can't be you or your brother."

"Just ask her and maybe she'll tell you," Sam countered.

"I just might," Jade replied as she pulled out a set of knives. She tapped one gently on Sam's chest. "It would be a shame to mess up such a nice package. Maybe I should go a little higher?" Jade mused a bit until she glanced down. She motioned with her fingers and the house lights went on.

It was easy to see the fights going on and especially spot Absolution as she executed a spinning twist move to avoid the blow of a pipe or whatever it was and blocked it with the blade. Jade was impressed by the move. Now would be the time for fun. Smiling at Sam, she took aim and threw one of her knives where it would strike Absolution right in the back.

Sam wasn't going to let that happen and shouted, "Angie!"

* * *

**A/N:** Chaos begins as the escape plan is put into motion. Now it seems that Angie is going to get her doom. Will she be able to dodge the blow? Find out next time on The Caged Dhampir Sings...


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

It felt good to dish out her abilities on the demons and Angela couldn't help but grin as she gave an extra strong punch to the demon that she was dealing with. She did have to admit that it was much easier than before when she practiced at Onigen. Her telekinetic was latched into the blows she delivered but they really weren't punches. The demons were getting hit by the energy.

After the first wave she gave, she stood ready. It had been a gamble when she delivered the stunning blow to Kip. Yet when she revealed that she was the Malachi of Absolution, it was like he found a light. That's what it seemed like to her and he seemed willing to trust her to get him and the others out.

Her plan to knock out the main spotlight on the platform was meant to be a statement as well as a means of providing cover for her to hide with Kip while she undid the stunning. It also allowed for the hiding of the others and they were clever in hiding behind Mad Dog's big body since he was pretty large for a Lupei.

Angela knew that she was probably going to lead them to their deaths but somehow she convinced them that this would work and now she aimed to make it work. Kip believed in her as he stood by her and the others stood in a line. Mad Dog was on her left and she put a hand on his shoulder while the demon line formed.

The line of black eyed bitches was intimidating but she had seen plenty of that in Monument. It was a good reminder about the power of control. She eyed the leader and felt a pang of disappointment that Radomski wasn't in the line. She knew he would get to him eventually. Right now they had to deal with the problem here. As soon as the first demon started moving forward she gave her war cry and charged forward.

The line with her followed her lead and the demon line ran forward. They clashed like waves crashing together. Angela led the way giving punches and kicks amplified by her abilities. Kip followed behind swinging the blade she handed off to him. She said, "You need to incapacitate them and I'll do the exorcisms. It's the only way to reduce the numbers."

Kip nodded and punched a demon. He held fast to him and shoved him at her and she performed the exorcism. Kip dropped the body and they moved onto the next one. She noted that Wyatt and Rhett were working together doing the same thing and the shifter and the werewolf seemed to be doing a good job and Mad Dog… well he seemed to be having fun pouncing on demons and beating them up a little.

She had trusted Wyatt to teach them the exorcism ritual while she and Kip were taken up. It was a quick crash course thing but it seemed to be going all right. They were still outnumbered but at least the doors were open towards the halls and they could get out once they were finished.

"Malachi."

Angela turned to see Kip toss her the blade. She caught it as she looked around and saw two demons charging with something. She didn't know what it was for but it was intended to hit her. She pivoted and executed a twisting maneuver and flew through the air. She used the blade to deflect their swings as she followed through. She was holding nothing back in this fight and she brought the blade up to deflect the blow of one of the demons.

The fight was showing some signs of letting up as she tossed the blade back to Kip so he could defend himself. There would be time to push upwards and get to Jade and end this. She did have a date to end this completely and tonight. She started moving towards the door that would lead to the maze of tunnels and encountered some of the more smarter demons that decided to wait until they made their move.

The first was the easiest to shunt the demon aside with her abilities and pin him to the wall. She started to advance to interrogate for the quickest way topside when she heard her name being shouted. She turned in the direction of the voice which she recognized as Sam's voice. She suddenly felt a razor sharp pain on the back of her right arm and down her back.

Turning, she saw a knife imbedded in the ground. If Sam hadn't shouted her name, she would have been skewered by it. She looked up, aware that her eyes flickered in slight anger and annoyance, and saw Jade and she saw Sam being held by two demons and Radomski had given a punch to Sam's middle. Jade held up a second knife and tapped Sam on the chest. The demon said, "Nice reflexes, love. It would have been ashamed if you had been skewered."

"Seems to me like you're the coward for trying to stab me in the back," Angela replied. She gave a backhand to a demon that tried to grab her from behind. "That is pretty typical of your kind Jade." She clenched her hands into fists while trying to ignore the burning pain from the knife wounds on her back and arm and Kip's strike still hurt.

"Demon," Jade replied as if it were the obvious. "Part of the package."

At that moment Sam decided to make a move and he kicked out at Radomski and Jade. He made contact but it wasn't effective. In the end, he got a couple of really hard punches to the face and stomach. Angela shouted, "Jade!"

Jade looked at Angela and smiled. She finally got her attention. She replied, "Come and get me Absolution. Let's see if you make it to little Sammy here before I have… fun with him."

At that moment a couple of demons leftover came running at her. Angela turned her attention to block a blow. She ducked another and with a sweeping wave of her hand, she blasted them off and away. When she turned, she saw Jade holding a knife to Sam's neck and leading him away. She had to get topside and started heading towards the door.

"Malachi," Kip sounded.

Angela turned to see the lizard head gesture towards the wall and towards his hands. He was indicating that he would give her a boost up and she could get topside. It was possible since Kip was stronger than an average human and she had her own strength and speed. She nodded and putting her speed and strength into her legs and sprinted forward.

Her foot landed in Kip's cupped hands and she felt him catapult her into the air. With her momentum, she felt her other foot touch the wall and following through, she ran and pivoted off the wall and flung herself the rest of the way up. She landed on the spectator platform but close enough to where Jade was and stood up and started walking forward. She looked at Jade, who actually appeared stunned that she did that, and said her name.

At that moment she was side tackled by a demon who rammed her into a wall. Angela felt her back collide with the wall and it hurt like a bitch but she used her arms to stop the momentum from driving her in further. In retaliation she brought her knee up into the demon's gut and followed up with a kick and then a right hook. "Compliments of the Malachi," she breathed as she started off in the direction that Jade had started dragging Sam off into.

It seemed that her suggestion of having the patrons make a distraction were working almost too well since she almost got hit by a couple of wayward elbows. At least some of the fighting spilled out of the place through the back door and there were considerably less people than before. That still didn't diminish the demons topside and judging from the explosions and sparks, Nick was having way too much fun. Where Dean was, she didn't know and only hoped that he was all right. Sam did say that Cerebus was around and knowing the mutt, he would be watching his back.

A couple of more demons jumped her and Angela used every trick in the book she knew to get away. It was difficult though since they were coming in at two different sides and one got the jump on her with their powers. She was slammed into a table and one of the demons was on top of her and pressing a knife to her throat. The knife wasn't cutting but Angela could feel the distinct burn. She looked up at the demon and the she said, "That's right bitch. The only thing that is painful to a Halfling."

Angela said nothing and tried to push the offending limb away. It was not easy and she could feel the strength ebbing from her injured arm. There was also the matter of the demon bitch applying pressure to her abdomen where Kip had cut her. Angela gritted her teeth and let out a grunt of pain from the pressure. The knife pressed against her neck and the sting intensified as she felt the blade give just a little cut. She let out a cry of pain.

Sudden the weight was pulled off and the demon was screaming. Angela looked up to see Castiel pressing his hand on the demon's forehead as he exorcised the demon. She saw the intensity of his blue eyes in the light as she sat up and rubbed her neck. When he was finished she said, "Perfect timing Cas."

Castiel looked at Angela on the ground as the body he purged collapsed. He held out his hand. "You should be more careful."

"Preaching to the choir," Angela replied as she hauled herself up. She rubbed her neck still. "I take it that the undercovers got rid of the angel proofing sufficiently?"

"It was a most astute suggestion when we last spoke in your dreams," Castiel replied as he surveyed the fights going on. "It seems your other suggestion worked as well."

"Sometimes you gotta create a little chaos in order to hide what you're really planning," Angela replied taking a breath as she finished rubbing away the pain. "I took a chance and it worked. That and I didn't lose faith in my boys." She turned to look at Castiel. "Thanks Cas."

Castiel returned the look aware that his grace was exhibiting a warmth that was pleasing. It was a little uncomfortable in that it was new but it was pleasing. He replied, "You are my charge."

Angela chuckled even though it wasn't the time or the place. She did however manage to catch a demon intent on trying to sneak attack Castiel and pinned him to the wall. It was automatic as she brought her hand up as it glowed and pulled the demon out with ease and sent him straight to hell. She looked at the body and noted that he was still breathing. That was a good thing.

"I see you've finally embraced what is you," Castiel's voice cut in. He moved to look at the passed out human and then at Angela. "That was better than your first attempt."

"Considering that someone gave a phone call to my head and then I happened to see what was going on down there… At least it was nothing like you punching your fist into the ground," Angela replied making reference to the appearance of Dean's gravesite. She looked in the direction Sam had been taken as she felt a little tick. "Sam."

"Wait," Castiel said as he gripped Angela gently by the arm. "Jade is a powerful demon. She works with Lilith when she's not doing this abomination."

"I figured that since she didn't know me until practice with Radomski," Angela replied. She gave a slight tug to indicate that Castiel was to let go. "I got this Cas. I went up against Lenya and her daddy."

"And you didn't have the one thing that defines you," Castiel replied. When Angela stopped tugged and turned to look at him, he pulled out Absolution and her chakram. "They are a part of you. You look… naked without them."

It would have been a comical moment if the situation hadn't been so serious. Angela knew that the angel before her didn't always understand human concepts but he was trying to best say what his thoughts were… at least to her and that was something in her book. She took Absolution in her bad hand and gripped the chakram with her left. She gave a smile and replied, "Cas, you really never cease to amaze me. Thank you."

"Do what you have to do Malachi," Castiel replied as he turned to look away. It took him a moment to release the chakram.

"Just keep Dean out of trouble," Angela replied with a side smile and a nod. She then turned and sprinted in the direction of Jade and Sam. She narrowed her eyes in determination and gave a grin when she felt Absolution pulse in her hand. _Yeah I feel naked without you too._

* * *

Sam gritted his teeth the moment his back hit the wall. He had no idea how strong this demon bitch really was but she seemed to get a kick out of throwing him around the room. He couldn't understand why he couldn't resist like with the others.

"I know what you're thinking Sammy," Jade said as she played with the knife in her hand. "You're wondering how is it that someone with the look of a demon of the low pay grade is able to toss you about like you were nothing." She smiled and gave a throaty chuckle as she looked at Sam who was pinned against the wall. She came close showing the inky black. They then changed to the familiar yellow. "That's because my pay grade is higher."

Sam gritted his teeth, "So you hide behind a low level demon persona."

"It fooled the Centurion for centuries," Jade replied. "You see they had the right idea in that someone like me planted this little idea into your pathetic skulls and voila. What better way to get rid of a few rotten eggs? It certainly was going to work on that pathetic worm Cary."

"He would have deserved it," Sam replied. He hadn't forgotten the demon's betrayal of Angela. That worm lived in fear of her and he sold her out. He was going to pay along with Lilith.

"Oh he does. You see he was manipulated into thinking that he was helping Absolution by that elderly grandpa of a vampire," Jade looked off to the side, annoyed at that thought. She surveyed the floor below. There was still fighting but here would be a nice and private execution. "You see Sammy, Absolution has that annoying habit of inspiring loyalty of even our side. Cary is proof of that and Lilith can't understand it which is why she was most pleased that we caught her… with the help of a friend."

At that moment Edward barged in and said, "They managed to get half of our forces."

Jade looked at Edward and replied, "Don't worry. It's Absolution that we want and she'll come." She looked at Sam struggling against the wall. "She'll come for Sammy here." She smiled in a sweet and evil way. "And we'll have her right where we want her."

Sam grunted as he tried to resist the hold. The demon bitch was right. Angela would come for him and she was walking right into a trap. Never mind the fact that she practically Matrixed her way out of the pit. She was dead meat.

"You want to have a little fun, Radomski? I know that you're anxious for payback," Jade replied as she studied the expression on Sam's face. The care was written on his face and it seemed to extend deeper than that. It was interesting and she would have liked to poke and prod but she had a game to finish.

"With pleasure," Radomski replied. He signaled the other two demons to guard the door. He walked up to Sam and started punching him in the stomach and across the face. "Let's see if you're as tough as she is."

They didn't get too far into the beating but it left its marks on Sam. The noise outside though caused pause. Radomski signaled the two demons to go and deal with it. It wasn't long though when shrieks were being heard and some loud thumps. Radomski reluctantly dropped what he was doing and went to see for himself.

It was within two seconds that he was flung through the double doors that led into the skybox. He landed on the ground hard and rolled. His entrance was followed by Angela holding Absolution in her right. Her chakram was on her belt, ready to be gripped at a moment's notice.

Radomski was on his feet looking pissed as he stood by Jade. Jade herself was grinning in pleasure as her yellow eyes shown. "Well, well, well, look who's here. The big bad Malachi of Absolution."

Angela stared at the party. She could make out Radomski, Edward and Jade. Sam she saw suspended on the wall and he looked a mess. She turned to look at Jade head on aware that her appearance was hardly cause to get excited over since her black tank was torn at the back and side from blade strikes and she had cuts and bruises, not to mention the burns on her wrists and neck. She was a mess.

"What are you waiting for?" Jade taunted.

Angela's first reaction was to get Sam released and he dropped to the ground. She was ready for the lunge that Edward gave and she used his momentum to send him headlong into the wall where the light switch was effectively shutting the lights off. She twirled Absolution in a defensive posture, which looked weird since the blade was long and extended past the elbow.

Radomski wanted to be first. He pulled out a sword and said, "Let me." He held it up in attack position. He led off with a lunge at her while giving a roar to put more force behind it. It was a claymore and pretty strong.

Angela countered by deflecting and grabbed the sword arm. In a show of her flexibility, she brought her leg up behind her and gave a good hit to the head of the demon knocking him down. He was back on his feet attempting to strike her but she deflected the blows and slid him on the ground hard until he hit the wall.

That allowed Jade to jump in and she looked eager. The demon taunted, "Come on little pretty. Let's see how good you really are."

Angela felt Absolution get knocked out of her hand. She half expected that since her right was injured. She countered but wasn't ready for the sudden blow that knocked her into the lacquered side table and she shattered it into wooden splinters. She shook her head to clear it in time to see Sam trying to take Jade on and she made out the slight hint of demonic power coming from him.

It didn't have time to get up since Jade grabbed his arm and twisted it. She could have broken it but instead popped the elbow out of joint and gave Sam a couple of punches where he crashed into the coffee table and his head hit the couch. That move had Angela spring forward and grab Jade and deliver a combination punch that sent her flying towards the bar.

It was instantaneous for Angela to block the sneak attack from Radomski. Unfortunately he had a short knife and she caught the blade in and cut her arm. She grunted and made a face but she gave a nice side kick and sent him back. The distance allowed her to grab her chakram and with a deft move, she decapitated the demon and she could make out the glow from the demon dying as the head dropped to the ground.

"Look out!"

Angela turned in time to catch Edward as he took a knife to his chest. She looked up to see Jade grinning like an idiot at the scene she caused. She looked down at Edward and said, "Foolish boy."

"Couldn't let Absolution die again now could I?"

Angela gave a slight smile. She figured out Edward was a Centurion warrior when she noticed the interesting tattoo on the side of his neck. It was made to make him look like a badass but it marked him as a member. She realized it after he darted in front of her to prevent her from getting the wrath of Radomski. She replied, "Still was foolish. You know I used up my minutes."

"You still have friends… Finish it." Edward started to pass out.

Angela looked at the wound. He could still live if he got help and that rested on her. Her lip quivered as she looked at Sam's writhing form and then at Edward. She closed her eyes as she struggled to regain her focus.

"Oh, another one of your little puppies that I hurt?" Jade mocked with a pout. "Come now. You know that you can't defeat me as you are."

Angela slowly stood up with her head down after making Edward comfortable. He was still breathing but not for long. She didn't need a medical degree to know that. She took a deep breath and replied, "You have been in this game long enough."

"Really? Yes I might have. Just remember Absolution, you cross forces that are old and ancient, they are bound to hit back and twice as hard. Are you even prepared for that?"

Angela opened her eyes and looked up. If she had been able to, she would have seen her eyes glowing that fiery glow that looked amber like with a slight hint of red. She looked at Jade and replied, "Then I'll just have to hit back even harder."

Jade smiled and let her yellow eyes show. "Good."

Angela nodded and then sprinted forward at the same time Jade did. She ducked the blow that would have clotheslined her and slid underneath. As she slid, she brought her arm against the back of Jade's knee and stood up quickly. She blocked the overhand strike that had a knife and twisted it out of the demon's hand.

Jade loved it and even though the arm twist broke her meat's arm, it felt good. It had been too long since she had an opponent that could really dish it out. As much as she wanted to use her powers, she wanted plain muscle as well. Having lived as long as she had topside, she picked up a few things and put them to use in hand to hand combat with Angela.

Angela gave it as good as she got even though the injuries she sustained were taking their toll on her body. She kept up easily with Jade and it became apparent that they were pretty well matched in moves and agility. It became evident when they both raised their leg to kick and their heels became locked. It was a push and shove war between a dress shoe and a stiletto boot.

It ended when Jade grinned and with a push of her foot and the force of her powers, she shoved Angela backwards and through the glass of the skybox. Angela hit the glass and it shattered around her and she felt herself fly out of the room. That she was falling to her death was an afterthought. It was pure reaction and she grabbed onto the bar that was where some lights were mounted. She swung on the one arm and the force could have made her lose her grip but she held on. She looked up as she swung a little.

"As long as you're just hanging there maybe you'd like a little lesson on what it means to break someone," Jade taunted as she looked down at Angela. "The best way is to hit what is closest. Now I could have my men take out Dean over there and break his neck or I could slowly rip apart Sammy and make you watch and then kill you."

Angela managed to get her other hand on the bar. It was going to be a tricky maneuver but it would be one least expected. She swung her body to bring it over the bar and planted her feet on it and putting an extra spring into her muscles, she leapt back into the box and tackled Jade with a body shot. They landed on the floor and rolled a bit until Jade flung her away and pinned her on the ground.

Jade stood over Angela as she increased her hold on the dhampir. "Clearly you aren't what they say you are… Malachi."

Angela grimaced a smile, "You have no idea." Then she raised her hand and with full force she flung Jade into the wall and pinned her firmly. Slowly she stood up and walked towards Jade who was struggling. She stopped when she was close enough and stared at the demon.

"What are you going to do? Exorcise me to the deepest pits of hell?" Jade laughed. "I'll just claw my way out."

"You won't be going to the pit. You are a poison," Angela replied. "Do you know what you do to get rid of a poison?" With a deft move, she raised her hand as it glowed and began pulling the demon essence out. She could hear the screams and she cocked her head inquisitively as she drew it out.

When she had the black cloud floating and the body slumped to the ground, she said, "You burn it out." Focusing she used her healing and burned the demon's essence in the bright light she used in healing and it burnt out. When it was gone only then she let out a breath and turned to see a surprised Sam looking at her.

* * *

**A/N:** Angie does the Matrix and shows off some new abilities. Looks like Jade is out of business. Stay tuned for the conclusion of The Caged Dhampir Sings...


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

"I must say. I never thought that a mutiny would be this successful." Wyatt looked around as members of the Centurion started in on the cleanup. There was the disposal of the bodies to be taken care of and making sure that the people in the actual club didn't know anything.

"Well nothing says screw you than a mutiny especially when you've been imprisoned like a slave," Angela replied as she took a sip of the whiskey she had found at the bar in the skybox. It was a wonder it survived the battle royal she had with Jade but it was something and it wasn't the only one that survived. That she stashed away.

"Still, you said that you would get us all out and you did," Wyatt said as he motioned to where all the fighters were being looked at by Centurion medics. He looked at her and added, "You are worthy of your word."

"It's what I have," Angela replied as she took a sip and offered the bottle to Wyatt. "I've done questionable things in my life but my word has been made bond and I haven't gone back on that."

Wyatt took the bottle and took a sip. "Well I for one am grateful. I'm still alive and kicking and another ring is busted. Cheers."

"Salude," Angela replied with a grin as Wyatt took a sip before handing the bottle back. She took a sip. "That is good stuff."

Wyatt laughed, "I guess I have a new drinking buddy the next time I drop by Bobby's."

"It's a date then," Angela replied chuckling. She looked at the former prisoners. She made a soft hum when she saw Dana run up to Rhett and give him a hug and a kiss worthy of a romance novel. She felt a pang of longing for something like that as she watched them. It was almost funny how she had never been interested in such a thing before but now that she knew how she felt about Sam, she found herself feeling a little jealous about people and their relationships.

It was a ridiculous feeling, to feel jealous about other people and their relationships. She had relationships but they weren't anything like what she wanted. What she had with Mary was like that of sisters and Jo was like her little sister. Those were familial relationships and she treasured them even when they brought her pain. That was the meaning of family. Hell she wanted her relationship with Gabriel back.

What she wanted though, she was certain that she couldn't have. It was the worst kind of weakness to have especially since it was really no secret that she would do anything for the boys. Yet to be in that position… she wasn't even sure if she would be able to bear it. Right now it was just living each day as if it were the last and just do what she had been doing. As long as there was some happiness, even if it weren't the definition of normal happiness, it made her happy.

"Kind of nice isn't it?"

Angela looked at Wyatt and replied, "It's life Wyatt. That's what's important. Take from every moment and make it count; live and I mean really live." She gave a smile and took another drink of the whiskey.

"Interesting philosophy," Wyatt replied. "Do you tell that to all the hunters you meet?"

"I tell all my strays that," Angela replied. "My orphans, desperados, former assassins, and really just about anything that came my way and all because I guess I saved them. Some I raised in the life… sort of." She remembered Augusta and when the girl came to her. She loved that girl like a daughter. "I just do what I can."

"All anyone can do," Wyatt replied. He gave a smile as Rhett came up. "Hey kid. Looks like you survived."

Rhett replied with a grin, "All we needed was a little faith." He turned his attention to Angela and shared a look. His arm tightened around Dana. "Thank you Angela." He extended his hand out towards her.

Angela took the hand by the wrist. She didn't wince when he tightened his grip on her wrist. She nodded and replied, "I had a promise to keep and I always keep my word." She gave a look at Dana and smiled. She then looked back at Rhett and said, "Do good by her. Don't make me regret this." She gave a grin to indicate that she was teasing.

Rhett gave a chuckle, "Will do." He handed a slip of folded paper. "Anything to help in the future," he said and turned to walk with Dana.

Angela looked at the slip of paper. She opened it to see a cell number and another set of numbers. She gave a slight frown at it and wondered what the numbers meant. She would think about it later as she took another sip of the whiskey.

"Well that's about everything," the second undercover who was female and brunette with her hair done in a pixie cut. She came to stop in front of Angela and Wyatt. "We owe all of it to you Absolution."

Angela motioned with her hands and shook her head slightly, "Wait a minute. All I did was suggest mutiny. You guys with the king of ring breaking here did the work of finding the place."

"And you and your friends did the order a service of breaking it. The work with Jade and Radomski…" The undercover paused a moment. It had been something to see a decapitated demon and then there were the sketchy accounts of an exorcism. "It was well done. The order will want a report."

Angela scoffed at that. "You're kidding me right?"

"You…"

"I was cut off," Angela interrupted. She looked intently at the girl. She knew that she was only following orders but certain things had to be made clear. "Besides they didn't recruit me. I was made to live on sufferance. My minutes ran out with them and we're done. They want a report, you give it to them but I won't do it."

The girl looked a bit flabbergasted. "I'm…"

Angela softened her features and stopped her, "Look, I am here to do a job and that is to save people and hunt things. The order has their thing and they do it. I'm not a part of that but I will give help if it is asked for." She paused a bit and then said, "Tell Edward that I wish him luck." She then stood up and turned to head to where she knew the boys would be.

The girl looked at Wyatt who shrugged his shoulders and gave a slight smile. He wasn't going to argue with it. The girl looked at the retreating form of Angela and then at Wyatt. She closed her mouth and nodded. She would honor Absolution's request even though she hadn't expected such a blunt delivery. She gave a shrug and went about taking notes for her report. It is what it is and that was the way of it.

Angela made her way to where Sam and Dean were waiting with Cerebus and Nick. She sighed as she joined them, "Well I'm done here. How about you guys?"

* * *

_I guess it is a blessing that Mother taught me needlework otherwise I'd be in trouble._ Angela gritted her teeth and her lips twitched as she continued the row of stitches up her left side. She couldn't recall the last time she had to stitch herself up but she could recall all the times she did it for others and she could agree that it hurt like a bitch when you were fully conscious and were trying to tough it out with no anesthetic.

Angela hissed as she finished remembering how she literally had to beat off three sets of hands that were trying to be helpful but it threatened to be an overbearing case of mothering. In the end she threatened the dancing butt naked in the street threat to get them to leave her alone for a time. She did make it up to the three of her rescuers with the really good stuff she snaked from the skybox bar. It wasn't a solution but it was like a Band-Aid for what she knew was coming.

Tightening the knot as she tied off the stitches, Angela made a slight grunting sound of pain. The stitches had pulled and it was painful. She looked over at Cerebus, the only male allowed to accompany her, and noticed he was giving a sympathetic look. She said, "Yeah I know you understand the feeling."

She was able to breathe easy as she cut the excess thread and apply gauze strapping to keep the wound clean after spilling some whiskey on the injury to sterilize. That was one chore done. Now she had the issue of her shoulder blade and the back of her arm. She turned to try and view it in the bathroom mirror and figure out how to take care of that.

"It was most fortunate that Sam warned you."

Angela jumped slightly and closed her eyes more in agitation than embarrassment. She turned her head to see Castiel with his back turned towards her. At least he picked up the concept of modesty and politeness. She replied, "I guess you could say that but I'm not sure my back could say the same."

"I don't think it would considering that the demon tried to kill you."

"You know that could almost be a joke Cas," Angela replied pointing to give emphasis. She was chuckling at the same time while trying to look at the extent of the damage. "You've improved."

"As well as you. I didn't expect you to actually kill the demon," Castiel replied as he continued to look away. His gaze diverted to Cerebus who was looking at him with a curious expression. He was familiar with his Father's creation the dog but he could sense that he was no ordinary dog. "Exorcising them… yes."

"What can I say? I just felt like ending the bitch," Angela replied. She needed Sam's arm length if she was going to reach the wound on her own.

"I admit that it was surprising but an ability that I am sure you'll continue to use in the future," Castiel replied as he continued to stare at the dog.

"I don't have a problem with it Cas. Not really anymore since… well you were right."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean that you were right about the caged beast. I had to embrace all that I am and once I did, it was like… it was natural like breathing. I found that I could do it and I did." Angela stopped what she was doing to get a good look at her face in the mirror. She studied her face and noted the cuts and bruises and the slight burn on her neck. "The thing is Cas, being able to do it… it is a bit scary."

"It is who you are."

"I know but it is new to me. The only things I have been able to do is move stuff, mess with minds through emotions and heal. This pulling demons out… I don't know what to make of it. I see it like drawing poison from a wound."

"It is tied to your healing ability. In essence you are healing a body from possession."

Angela shot a look at Castiel's back. "And the incantation for exorcisms work the same way. Cas, why me? I've seen you exorcise a demon and to be honest what I just did is what you do." She turned Castiel around to look at him in the eye and asked, "Lay it out as best you can for me."

Castiel looked at Angela in the eyes. He was under certain orders regarding his mission with Dean and her but he also had another set of orders that he had been given long ago. "You are aware of the etymology of the word malachi."

"Yes, it means messenger and is another reference to angels," Angela replied. She studied the angel for a moment before asking, "Are you saying that I'm supposed to be an angel? Quite frankly that sounds like blasphemy considering what I am."

"You are the earthbound angel. It is written that she is a healer from a great lineage with a heart of compassion and straddles between the worlds of light and darkness," Castiel replied as he studied her face.

Angela made a slight face at that. It sounded a bit ridiculous in her ears but she knew better than to make fun of someone's belief in things she thought were just… Castiel had feelings too even though he was an angel. She replied, "Can I ask if you are being serious about me being that?"

"Is it coincidence that you chose your new name to be Angela when you did?"

"That was because I needed a fresh start. I was no longer Catalina after… that," Angela defended herself as she recalled the incident that prompted her decision to change her name. "That is mere coincidence and maybe along the lines of a happy accident."

"You of all people should know true coincidences are rare," Castiel replied. "Why do you continue to deny what you are even though you admitted to being as such?"

Angela sighed. It was difficult to explain because he just didn't know. He didn't know about her time in the pit as well as Gabriel did. She just didn't think that she was worthy of all that. She chose her words carefully, "Cas, I know what I am. I am a dhampir who happens to be the sideshow freak since I have never heard of anyone who has lived as long as I have and have the ability to heal. Coincidence or prophecy that I can wield the blade named Absolution and have been trained by warrior royalty, maybe. I'm just me and all this other stuff, I accept it."

Castiel studied Angela intently. He knew that she wouldn't be put out by it though he could surmise that it was uncomfortable holding up the back of her shirt the way she was. It was perhaps bold of him but he took her gently by the shoulder and turned her so that her back was facing him and stared at the injury. With the tip of his forefinger he touched the thin red line on her back. When he was finished, he pulled down the back of her shirt and then touched the back of her arm. "Now your back shouldn't have anything to say."

Angela had frowned when Castiel turned her around but she just went with it. She recognized the healing touch of an angel the moment he touched her back and her arm. She was frowning when she turned around after he made his comment. It changed into a smirk when she said, "That's twice you made a joke."

"It suits you."

Angela chuckled at that. There were a lot of things that Castiel had yet to get but it seemed that things would be less annoying as they went along. That is as long as the higher ups didn't catch wind of this. She replied, "Thanks Cas. I know you have ideas about me but we come from separate places and different ideas. I still think you and everyone are overemphasizing who I am but… I accept it and I feel free."

In a split moment she gave an impulsive hug to the stoic angel. She couldn't help it and it didn't matter if he didn't respond. Yet it was like she had been given the keys to heaven (pun not intended) when the angel slowly raised his arms and returned the gesture. They held each other until Castiel said, "This is uncomfortable."

They broke apart right away. That was enough for them. The rest of the time passed with Castiel asking about Cerebus and a heck of a time on Angela's part to convince him not to smite the mutt.

* * *

It had been a long time since she looked up at the stars but Angela really wasn't staring up as the stars. She was lounging on the hood of the Impala with her back on the edge of the windshield and her legs crossed at the ankles. The Inquisition she had been expecting didn't really quite happen as she thought it would.

Sure they asked her about what she did to the demon and she told the truth straight up. If she was going to do that more often, then they might as well know what it was. She explained what Castiel told her in that it was tied in with her healing ability and used the example of drawing poison from a wound.

Dean certainly seemed to accept that. Then again he was more jazzed about her Matrix move of running up the wall of the pit and then her dangling monkey act. She could tell though that it was his way of processing the fact that she had abilities and she was going to use them, but as she explained, only when necessary. That was her rule.

_There really is sense to that line from Spiderman; the whole with great power comes great responsibility._

Sam though looked at her thoughtfully. She didn't say that she killed the demon in front of them. She made it sound like it was an exorcism ability and it made sense in that she was healing a body by purging the demon. Somehow though the look he gave her was a bit disconcerting and it wasn't like the looks he gave when he pinned her on the floor like he did. It was something else.

Angela was staring off into the distance holding a beer between her two first fingers by the neck when she heard, "Found you."

She smiled and turned her head to look at Sam, "Are you what twenty-three going on five?"

Sam grinned at her and gave a slight shake of his head. "Only when you decide to play hide and go seek." He came up to the Impala and noticed the beer bottle she was holding and gestured towards it, "Trading in the whiskey for beer?"

Angela looked at the half empty bottle and gave a slight hum of a chuckle. "It's all the same. It's alcohol. It's not like it'll make me drunk. Besides I have a partiality to this brand of beer." She sighed as she stared off into the night. "So is the bulldog preparing the time out?"

Sam studied Angela for a moment. She seemed so relaxed and it actually was a good thing in his mind. He replied, "Nah. Dean thinks that you…"

"Have freaky ass mojo that is on that line between cool and scary," Angela finished. She took a sip of her beer and looked at Sam. "Believe me, that's what I'd be thinking and the sorry thing is that it's there and pretty much to stay."

"I don't think it's a sorry thing. I heard that the victims survived," Sam replied.

"Sam, don't start slow on this one. I know you saw what I did to Jade." Angela looked at Sam. She sat up a little straighter and was ready for serious discussion. "I can kill a demon aside from pulling it out and sending it to hell. That's what you came out here to ask about, right?"

Sam was a little surprised that she was being forward with this. It gave the impression of more confidence in herself and someone that wasn't going to beat around the bush. It seemed that the time away had both had them grow up and he wasn't sure that he liked it coming from her. She was waiting for an answer so he replied, "That was part of it. You have to understand that this is just as new to me and Dean as it is to you. The only things we've seen you do is calm people down with that mind thing you do and move things with your mind as well as the healing thing. It just makes me wonder what else you have you your sleeves."

"That I don't know and that's the scary thing," Angela replied. She took a closer look at Sam and then asked, "Are you… afraid of me?" It was asked almost like a child would ask if they were being berated for something wrong.

Sam heard the tone and immediately felt like an idiot. "No. Angie, I trust you and Dean trusts you. It's just a lot to deal with."

"I understand," Angela replied as she turned away to lean back and look up at the night sky. "Just keep in mind it's what I am and there's no changing that."

Sam thought she was tabling the issue like it was nothing when really there was something else. It certainly felt that way in the abrupt manner of her reply. "Don't do that."

Angela frowned and looked at Sam. "Do what? Sam, I get it. You need time to get used to it." She looked back up at the sky and took another sip of beer.

"That doesn't mean you do this. Did being in a cage turn you into that crazy ass Lupei that you made into a pet?" He frowned as he watched her just… Was this a petty payback for his ignoring her those two months? Really? When he didn't get an answer, he decided that maybe they could pick this up later and started turning back.

"It was like being a caged animal."

Sam paused and turned to look back. She was still staring up at the sky but she wasn't seeing anything. She was thinking about something. He didn't prompt except to walk back. He was rewarded when she continued, "Being in that cage was like being with the Old Man again. The demon did the same thing he did… goading, taunting, using different means to get a reaction all in some attempt to get what they wanted. It was like being trapped with no way out."

Sam debated what to say and carefully chose his words, "And… did it…"

Angela looked at Sam and saw he was trying to be sensitive about the whole thing. She patted his shoulder and said, "It was like being a caged animal. I've been imprisoned before and I've fought to get free and have had no problems. I'm not a claustrophobic but what those two did… turning someone against their nature was Jade's way and the Old Man… he was more for forcing out what was buried. That… just bothers me."

It seemed an inadequate way to describe it but Sam could get that there really no words to express it. He never really pushed about what happened the two months she had been gone and she didn't give details either. Thinking about it now though made Sam wish he had pushed. "I can see why you did the off with their head routine with Radomski."

"He got what he deserved and I felt a perverse pleasure in sticking it to him in his hand." Angela gave a humorless chuckle at that. "I really did piss him off though since he couldn't get a rise out of me and I more or less teased him when we had our practice session."

"You did the same training us. It annoyed me but I saw your point. Looks like it works every time," Sam replied.

"It does and frankly I'm glad. I love defying odds and it surprised me when the lizard head got on board with my 'great escape.'"

"He would have made a good tunnel king," Sam countered after giving a shrug of his shoulders.

"He made a better catapult," Angela countered after she chuckled at Sam's comment. "You know he didn't mean for the slice. He just wanted to go home. I said I wouldn't leave anyone behind and I didn't so there you go."

"Is that what you mean by having a little faith?"

Angela smiled as she caught Sam's tentative one. "I guess. I just wanted to make it work. I know I've said things about me being like that stupid rabbit's foot and it is easy to think that."

"You're not like that Angie," Sam asserted. "You are a good person. The whole dhampir thing is you and you use it to do some good in this world. It's more about who than what."

Seeing the look on Sam's face, Angela could see a bit of the six year old she remembered saving a couple of times and it was endearing. She could understand why Dean caved every time Sam used the puppy eyes. He really believed that. "That's good advice Sam. I think it's something we should all think about every now and then."

"Learned from a master," Sam replied grinning as he gave her a gentle shoulder bump.

"Some master since I tend to do the opposite of what I say," Angela replied laughing and gave a bump in return. "You know Sam, for the first time in a long time, I feel free."

Sam waited for her to explain but when she didn't, he decided not to say anything. It was going to take some getting used to with the new stuff but it still was her and she made the choice of what to do with her abilities. It was like she accepted _what_ she was but she wasn't going to let it define _who_ she was. It was like she was free.

* * *

**A/N:** Time for the patching up and it looks like Cas did it this time. Sam and Angie have a talk and it seems that they finally are on familiar footing. More adventures to come on 3.03 The Failed Demon...


End file.
